Ask Me To
by MS
Summary: Relena Dorlain and Midii Une decide to run away from their problems: Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Their response? To follow and bring them back. Still, no one said it was going to be easy. Nothing is ever easy for the gundam pilots. RxH, MxT and others
1. Time To Roll

MS

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in here.

**Ask Me To**

_Chapter 1 : Time to Roll_

Midii sat at the bar reaching for her glass, a half bottle of whiskey by her side. She reached for the bottle, missing the first couples of times but finally getting her hands on it. She poured some more into her cup and drank it straight up. She sat there at the far end of the bar on the last stool alone in her blue faded jeans and her preventers' jacket.

Her mind tried to recall why she was here in the first place and left her grimacing as she remembered. Damn it, she could never get it right. Everything that she planned on doing and getting never came. He was so blind or maybe he'd just chosen not to see. She was deep in her thoughts when another woman sat beside her, not making any comment at all.

"Give me a beer," she ordered the bartender and slumped on the chair in the same manner as Midii. She looked around as if looking for something that might be hidden and her eyes came to Midii without making any connections.

"You're a preventer," she said drinking some of the beer.

"Yeah, so," countered Midii taking another whiskey in her.

"Nothing, nothing," the other blond girl replied.

Midii concentrated her eyes on the woman beside her. She seemed familiar to her in some way. Her blond hair was carefully put in a braid with slacks on and by her ring; Midii could tell that she was from money. The way she held herself beside her also made quite a contrast between the two women.

"You know, you seem familiar," Midii spoke, knowing full well that she didn't want to have a conversation with anyone.

"A lot of people tell me that," the other woman fidgeted nervously, pulling on a cap she'd been holding in her hand. A preventer officer wasn't that stupid as to not make the connection even if she was drunk, or almost drunk. It had been a mistake to sit down beside her.

Midii concentrated harder; her eyes came into light as she made a match with that face. No, it couldn't be her. She would never be in a place like this. She shook her head as if to stop the thoughts that kept creeping into her brain. Or would she?

Her gaze came back to the woman who looked as miserable as her and maybe even having the same problems that she was having. But, no, it couldn't be who her brain was telling her. There was no way that she would be here, no way.

The woman beside her saw as Midii looked her over trying to make a face. It was too late to run now. In the end, the company of someone from her rank would be beneficial if the media ever got wind of it. Midii turned to her with her glass in one hand and the whiskey bottle on the other pouring some more into it.

"I can't believe what my eyes are seeing," she muttered to herself loud enough for the other woman to hear.

"What are your eyes seeing?" she asked with a monotone voice waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't have to wait long.

"Relena Peacecraft in a bar drinking beer," responded Midii smirking in a lopsided way that spoke of her current state of inebriation. Relena closed her eyes as if trying to get rid of a very bad migraine as Midii continued, "And wanting to get drunk might I add."

"I wish," Relena muttered herself. "But I think just one drink is going to have to be enough for me."

"Pity. So, what brings you here?" Midii was inquisitive by nature and usually if someone went into a bar with the type of expression currently showing, you'd want to ask as well.

"Troubles like all the other human beings in this world," Relena answered taking another drink of her now almost finished beer.

"Well, can you say what does problems may be?" asked Midii motioning for another bottle of whiskey from the bartender. She asked for another glass too, and Relena simply smiled.

"Stress," began Relena counting with her fingers. "An inconsiderate brother who stuck me with the running of a country, a stone man for a bodyguard who doesn't get me," Relena let her eyes travel to the woman beside her. "I got a lot of them."

Midii grinned in return. Even royalty and high classes had to deal with problems like everyday people; even more so in the young woman's position. Relena accepted the drink she offered and drank it straight up. Her expression soured for a few seconds before she settled the small glass on the counter.

"And what are you doing here, um..." her hands moved as if giving a clue to her not knowing the name.

"Midii," she offered her name, letting her hand go up and to the princess who took it smiling as an introduction. "Midii Une."

"Well, Midii," Relena used her name pointedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, I was expecting that. To be truthful, I would have to say that my problems seem to mirror yours somewhat. I have a wonderful job that keeps me busy, which is good for me and I have a good living considering that it's a steady paycheck for me. What I despise is dealing with my current partner that takes every opportunity to get on my bad side. I asked for a change or transfer but they say that it can't be approved for some asinine reason. To add to that then I also have man problems. He's either totally clueless or chooses not to see what's in front of him. I've never been able to cope with emotional tangles well. Sometimes, I just want to kill him." Midii's hands made a circle, moving them as if chocking someone.

Relena laughed, her cheeks red from the alcohol and her fingers unbuttoning the first buttons of her blouse. Her white lacy bra was visible to her companion. The drink had a way of warming up the body.

"My job is exhausting and I need a break from it," Relena volunteered to overtake the silence. "I think that my bodyguard really couldn't care any less about my actual feelings unless they would somehow involve preventing any change to the itinerary for the day. Everyone, people we haven't known that much and personal friends keep telling me how much he feels for me, and really I think that if he really didn't care a bit for me he wouldn't have actually taken the job, but hell, I'm only human and I can only wait so long. I'm 23 for God's sake. I've been waiting 8 years concentrating on the world and what was needed, but enough is enough."

"I agree," Midii interrupted her, raising the glass to her lips, the bottle already containing only half of its original liquid. "Those guys need to get a clue that we're not just going to be sitting there waiting for them to decide the appropriate time."

"So what's his name?" asked Relena turning to the commiserating woman beside her.

"Trowa Barton," Midii drunk another glass quickly, already accustomed to the burning sensation it caused at her throat.

Relena snorted at the name, ending in a fit of giggles. "No wonder, another Gundam pilot." Midii laughed at the response, the alcohol evident in their mannerisms.

They both continued to talk about their respective men who seemed to be the center of their worries. They both finished the bottle at a slower pace, letting their minds concentrate on the conversation.

"I'm crazy enough to disappear for a while and have Heero do the job for me," Relena outright laughed at the ludicrous statement. "You imagine Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot, Preventer officer, in charge of the personal security of the Vice-Minister in those conferences, he'd simply point the gun at the other people and get them all to agree whether they want to or not."

"Uh-huh," Midii finished her last drink for the night. She'd moped enough. Her head was banging from all the alcohol she consumed. "You know, you should disappear for a while," Midii's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Let's see what will happen if you disappeared without a trace."

"Won't work," disputed Relena. "I'd have Heero Yuy zeroing in behind me a couple of hours later. He'd find me in a heartbeat."

"Not if you have a professional spy and preventer with you to assist," Midii smirked as she let the statement sink in.

"You'd go with me?" Relena couldn't believe it. "What about your job?"

"Who cares about my job," Midii snorted at the thought of her not showing up tomorrow at work. It would break so many hearts to have her perfect attendance record broken and no news whatsoever of her whereabouts. "No one will miss me not being there as long as I notify my superior." She was more than sure that Lady Une would begrudge her a small break, even though it was a sudden desire.

Midii waited for an answer from Relena. "So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'd like to risk all that can happen. I'm aware of my actual position in the world and my responsibilities. I didn't do such a childish act when I was younger and I don't think I could justify doing it at my age."

"More reason to be able to do it now. What do you think would actually happen if you were out of your office for a week? The world has to function without you or then how would you know you've made the strides you've been fighting for the last 8 years," Midii's shoulders came up. "You have to take a risk once in a while."

Relena's brows came together in thought, the alcohol not really helping with her train of thoughts.

"Let's do it," she simply answered as she got her purse and left a big bill in the table taking Midii by the arm before she changed her mind. "You have a car?"

"Yes," Midii got out her keys from her jean pocket. They entered the parking lot and entered a silver Mercedes. She placed a light and small pill in her mouth and after a few minutes placed the car in gear. In a swift movement, they were on the road to the unknown.

~!~

Oh goodness, I just realized that I had an inebriated person drive at the end of the chapter. How irresponsible of me. I'll be rewriting this to hopefully improve the writing style that has changed for me in the last couple of years. Thanks to everyone who read it so many years ago and to those who might stumble onto it now.

MS


	2. She What!

MS  
  
Chapter two is here. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. It's nice to know that people like this.  
  
This fic contains Heero and Relena pairings and Midii and Trowa.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 2 : She What!  
  
Heero opened his eyes grudgingly and turned off the alarm clock with his fist. It was the third time this week that it happened. Stupid clock always woke him up at the best part. His hand went through his hair and he went to the bathroom to get ready for the new day.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Heero entered the immense kitchen and served himself some of the hot coffee. He glanced at his watch and his brows went up. By this time, Relena would be in the kitchen drinking some coffee herself. Could she have woken up earlier today? For what reason.  
  
Heero still went through the whole house as he looked for her. The last place he had to check now, was her bedroom. He turned the knob and opened the door. He looked around the room for any sign of her but found no trace. The bed was kept nicely so it meant that she hadn't slept in it. What in the world? The bed hadn't been slept in. He went to it and found a note on the side over the night table.  
  
Heero,  
  
If you read this, then that means you came to check on me before I came back. Don't worry about me, I'm fine and I'll be back in less than three hours.  
  
Three hours? It was seven in the morning for crying out loud, where could she have gone. This was a problem for him. What if something had happened to her? His heart rate went up from his recent thoughts. Where the hell could she be?  
  
P.S. I went to the bar downtown, I need to wind out somehow.  
  
That explained it but not too clearly. She went to a bar alone where drunk men got even more drunk! What if she had passed out? Or worst, she could have gotten drunk and fallen on a ditch.  
  
Heero shook his head from all of his irrational thoughts, there should be some way of knowing what had happened to her. With no other intension in mind, he got out the door and put on his black jacket. He had to know why she wasn't back now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The phone on Trowa's desk on his office rang. He got it at the third rang and greeted the caller.  
  
"Trowa," he recognized the voice of Lady Une's secretary.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you seen Midii today?" she asked. "She hasn't been spotted in the whole building."  
  
"She could be sick," he responded giving a reason for her tardiness. It was strange though, she never missed a day of work and if there was an emergency she would have called.  
  
"She must be really sick then, I've called her phone number more than twenty times for today and no one has gotten it." Trowa's face dropped from his normal mask to some concern. "Could you check on her?"  
  
"Why me."  
  
"You know her more than everyone else in here and you live in the same building." The secretary said something with the mouthpiece off that sounded muffled. "Are you going to?"  
  
"Sure," he hang up and picked up his jacket from behind his chair. Quietly, he made his way out of the preventers building and to his motorcycle. He placed the key, and sped off. It took him five minutes to get to his apartment building. He left his bike in his usual place and went up the stairs to the fourth floor.  
  
It had been a week and a half, he didn't know if he could go in there again. Without thinking, his hand came to the door and knocked. He waited a while but getting no response. He knocked a few more times but there wasn't a sound, nothing inside. His hands came to his key chain and he reached for a small round key with an M on the front.  
  
He remembered that Midii had given him the key for safe keeping. She said that she last keys a lot of times and knowing that he would have one would make her life easier.  
  
Trowa unlocked the door and stepped into the dark-covered room. The shades were drawn down and there wasn't a light in sight. Trowa made his way to the windows and pulled the shades up. Light from the morning sun filtered through and the small apartment came to view. There was nothing out of place as Trowa could see. He called her name and getting no answer was all he got.  
  
Regretting it, Trowa advanced toward her bedroom. The door was open for the world to see in. There was no one in it. The bed was tucked as if it hadn't been slept on. He advanced slowly to her dresser. The drawers had some of it's contents but they were mostly empty. Trowa feared the worst, he opened the closet and found half of it's clothes gone. Midii's suitcase was gone from there. She had disappeared. Maybe to never come back.  
  
Reality shone on him when he remembered the way she behaved around him after he had avoided her for the whole week. She had patched things up as much as she could but, her way of being with him had changed. He should have known that she was lying that day when she said it. It did mean something to her, maybe the same as it did for him and because of the same fear, and pride they couldn't tell each other the truth.  
  
Trowa plopped down to the bed with his head in his hands. His mind began to ponder on the events that took place just a week and a half ago. How could he not just say what he was feeling, he should have let time deal with it. Emotions were the things that you should act like in those matters. His thoughts started to take him back to that night when his cell phone rang.  
  
Not even bothering to look, he put the communication through. "Yes."  
  
"Trowa," Heero was calling from his own phone. "We have a problem." Damn, more to add to the hole that was filing up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, suddenly his mind getting a powerful headache.  
  
"It's Relena," Heero's voice broke off for a minute. "She's gone."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"She what?" Heero heard Trowa asked.  
  
"She disappeared."  
  
"How?" Trowa's voice was getting more confused by the passing seconds.  
  
"She left yesterday at night to a bar and she didn't come back."  
  
"Did you check the bar?" Trowa asked Midii's disappearance going to the back of his mind for a second.  
  
"I did," Heero changed the phone to his other ear. "The bartender recognized a picture of her and told me that she and another woman left the bar together."  
  
"Another woman?" Trowa could show in his voice that his trail of thoughts were leading somewhere he didn't want to think of.  
  
"The bartender said that she was a preventer because of her gun and her jacket. Both were getting pretty drunk drinking whiskey just like that."  
  
"Did he describe her?"  
  
"Yes, he said that she was about Relena's height and that her hair was pale b--" Trowa's phone vibrated again. It was his call waiting. He didn't hear a word Heero said.  
  
"Hold on Heero," Trowa pressed another button and put the phone back in his ear. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Trowa," his eyes dilated somewhat as he heard the voice. She was calling him, maybe she really wasn't leaving forever.  
  
"Midii?" he couldn't believe she was calling him and at this time.  
  
"Yeah," she affirmed. She noted that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Heero Yuy called, he says that Relena disappeared." He began by relating what had just happened. "And, I come here to your apartment and find half your things gone."  
  
"Relax, I decided to take my vacation two days sooner," she tried to explain.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked somewhat desperate.  
  
"At an airport," she responded. He heard someone call Midii's name which seemed vaguely familiar to him. It was a girl's voice. "You're in my apartment?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, my vacation is for a month and I don't know how long..." her voice trailed off of the line. He heard someone ask to talk to him. "Here's someone you want to talk to," Midii gave up the phone to Relena.  
  
"Hey Trowa," he quickly recognized Relena's voice.  
  
"What are you doing there Relena?" Trowa couldn't help but feel out of place here. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
"I decided to take a vacation too," she had been listening to the conversation.   
  
"Heero's looking for you," Trowa interceded. "He's on my other line."  
  
"He is," her voice seemed distant and uninterested.  
  
"Yes, what's going on?"  
  
"It's time for us to go Trowa," Relena didn't even consider to answer the question. "Tell Heero to stop looking for me, I don't want to see him."  
  
The tone in which she said it, made him see that she was angry. It was probably the same story as always but to do this was so not like Relena. It was so like Midii who was with her in whoever knows where. Trowa remembered that Heero was on his other line and switched back.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I'm here," he contested, obviously his mind was on other matters.  
  
"I have some information."  
  
"What do you mean information?" Heero's voice raised itself without him even realizing it. Trowa noticed and knew what was happening to his friend.  
  
"Relena just called," Trowa announced. He walked toward the door of Midii's apartment barely looking back and locked the door.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She left. She doesn't want you to look for her and she doesn't want to see you. Those were her words." Although Trowa couldn't see Heero, he knew that on the inside, some feelings were stirring up and hurt may be one of them.  
  
For some time, there was silence from both parts of the call. "Where is she?" Heero's voice had returned to it's mechanical set. Trowa knew that he would be in his trained mode. Nothing was going to stop him from getting Relena and finding her. Maybe Midii could delay it from him but, she couldn't stop it even with her experience.  
  
"They were at an airport," Trowa answered as he went down the stairs to where he had his car.  
  
"They?"  
  
"She's with Midii," Trowa answered. "She works on the same department of the preventers as I do."  
  
"She's the one that was with Relena yesterday?"  
  
"It appears that way," Trowa opened his car and went in.   
  
"Can you trust her?" That was the question that couldn't be answered lightly when it came to her and Trowa. She had left but because of his own choices and doings. Could he trust Midii? He hadn't and now this was happening.  
  
"You can trust her," he simply answered as he set the car into gear. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We?" Heero's voice didn't leave any tone for any enforcement in this. "There is no we, Relena's my problem."  
  
"Yes," Trowa agreed. "But Midii is my problem." Heero seemed to understand what Trowa was saying. He seemed to be in a same position as he was right now.  
  
"You have to tell me what happened," Heero went to his car. "Then, we'll see what we can do."  
  
Both Trowa and Heero sped to the same direction. This wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed to Heero and Trowa knew it. Maybe they wouldn't be able to trace them in time, that seemed to happen always.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Midii and Relena came out of the airport. There was an enormous line of cabs and both of them went to the one on front of them. They settled in, Midii being the only one with bags and Relena with only her purse in her hands.  
  
"Where to?" asked the cabdriver. He seemed to be a man in his fifties.  
  
"The best hotel you know, no expense spared." Relena answered smiling to herself. She was going to enjoy her freedom, no one was going to stop her from this. Heero better not spoil it really fast.  
  
"Sure lady," the cab was out of the line and it soared through the open streets of this paradise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 done. It was like the reactions of Heero and Trowa to find both Midii and Relena gone, probable forever from their reach.  
  
It sounds kind of stupid and corny, but it should get better. Now, thanks to everyone who has read this and whishes me to continue. Next chapter is going to come sooner than you can say, a lot sooner.  
  
Next Chapter : Relena wants to get things out of the way from this, she wants to be left alone a making Heero a little dizzy may prove to be the thing to do. How about a call moved through all the satellites in the world? There's no way to cheat that.  
  
Ask Me To  
Chapter 3 : Phone Call  
  
Bye readers...  
  
MS 


	3. Phone Call

MS  
  
Thanks to all of the people that read the last chapter. I hope that you continue it reading.   
  
This chapter may contain some Relena out of character but who's complaining? I hope you like it. This is a small chapter for all of you, the next should come soon and bigger.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this fan fiction.  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To  
Chapter 3 : Phone Call  
  
Relena and Midii walked through the street of the tropical paradise as bags hanged from their hands. They both had gone shopping for clothes from Relena with the money she had taken out of the bank before boarding the plane. It was enough for them to live in luxury for a month.  
  
It had been hours, hours of going from mall to mall and trying on clothing and shoes. Even jewelry. Relena was behaving just like the common spoiled child who threw money this was and that. Midii in her found a friend and woman who knew what she was going through.  
  
"You do know that they'll find us eventually," Midii took another spoon of her chocolate ice cream.  
  
"I know," Relena replied uninterested. "But, as long as I'm alone and free from all that, I'll be happy."  
  
"Do you really want Heero to leave you alone?" Midii asked emphasizing every word.  
  
Relena sighted as she finished her own ice cream cone. "I don't know." She turned to Midii herself. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What do you expect Trowa to do?"  
  
"Nothing," Midii bit her cone. "I really do believe that he doesn't feel what I want him to."  
  
There was a minute of silence. "Why do we have to fall in love with such stubborn men?" They both looked at each other and laughed. Companionship or a great friendship was good to have. "I have to call him."  
  
Midii looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to tell him to leave me alone in person. He won't say anything as normal but at least he'll have it straight that I'm not going to let him win." Midii cheered at this. They both had to let them know that they weren't going to be won over so quickly and easy.  
  
"You go girl," Midii laughed as she ordered some soft drinks for them.  
  
"We need to get them out of our trail. The phone can't be traced here or they'll come." Relena started to think with Midii.  
  
"We could confuse them with transmitting over different satellites. It's really difficult to catch a phone like that." Midii reasoned.  
  
"You can do it, right?"  
  
"Yes," Midii affirmed. "For when do you want it done?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Relena answered. "The sooner the better."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"The first thing that I have to do is to cancel all of Relena's appointments." Heero began the actions he would have to take. "I'll say that she is ill. She has chicken pox or something, she can't receive any visitors."  
  
"That can work for some time," Trowa interrupted him. "We have to tell Lady Une about this and ask the others if she's called them."  
  
"I'll have to call Duo and Hilde after I cancel all those appointments."  
  
"I'll be in charge of tracing the phone call. There's a way that we could find in which airport they called, go over their video files of the past day and see if they were in which aisle."  
  
"Do you have any idea to why Midii would do this?" Heero asked, his eyes probing Trowa's.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea," answered Trowa. "What will we do if we find them?"  
  
"I will go and see what Relena is thinking of. She's leaving all of these things not caring for anything."  
  
"Maybe she wants to leave everything hanging," offered Trowa. "She is eighteen, and her life is not one to be wanted from any other person."  
  
Heero understood. "She doesn't want something here though, she knows that she's an imperative thing for the peace."  
  
"That may be the problem," Trowa stood up as one of the phones rang. He picked it up, finding Lady Une's voice on the other end.  
  
"Do you know where Midii is?" She went right to the point. "She's supposed to look over a security system designed for the conference of the May 26."  
  
"She took her vacation," Trowa answered. "She said that taking it two days before the actual time wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I know it's not," countered Lady Une. "But she needs to get back before the second week of May. You and her need to make sure that everything will be in order."  
  
"Yes," affirmed Trowa. With no warning, he passed the phone to Heero. Lady Une had to be informed of Relena missing, with her approval, going over security tapes and checking flights wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Lady Une heard everything that Heero was saying, absorbing every bit of information. She knew this would happen eventually, or could. At least she knew that with Midii with her, that she was in no immediate danger. She might as well get some days to herself to think things over, Une had a little idea of why she had left and understood her.  
  
"You have my permission," she agreed to it. It would be fun to see how much time it would take for them to find them. "At least we know that with Midii, that she's safe."  
  
Heero agreed with her on that. "You should find them and not loose track of their trail, Relena does need some time outside of meetings. She's still a human being, and she is exhausted." Lady Une turned off the phone and reflected on this.   
  
She turned to the link to her secretary's phone and called her.  
  
"Yes," the secretary asked.  
  
"Midii Une is taking her vacations from today on." Began Lady Une. "Note that she is taking all of the days she has accumulated on the past two years."  
  
"That would be over three weeks, almost four." Informed the secretary.  
  
"Yes, please sign her out as soon as possible." She ended the connection and smiled. It wasn't going to be easy for them. Not going to be easy like they might think. Unlike everyone else, she did know what had happened between Midii and Trowa, now she wondered what the outcome of this would be.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The girls spend the afternoon on the pool of the hotel. They both spend the time reclining with sunglasses catching the sun rays. Their pale skin turned to a bronze tone, not a lot or less. They had relaxed and let the day bring what it would want to show.  
  
On the night, they had both gone out to explore the exotic island which proved to be a place with majestic features and perfect for their vacation. It's air was friendly like on the morning and the streets filled with voices and songs that illuminated the way.  
  
At twenty minutes after midnight, Relena and Midii entered their room on the fancy hotel. Their complexion was flushed and different, they were both laughing at something. In the room, there was a table set-up with Midii's laptop and a lot of other things that Relena couldn't quite remember their names.   
  
As they entered their room, Relena kicked off her shoes and drank more of the bottle she was holding. Midii got it out of her hand and took a sip of it herself. Relena tripped on her own feet and went sprawling onto the carpeted floor. She laughed more intensely with Midii because of her accident and quivered for some time after some of her tries to get up were in vain.  
  
"This place at night is good," Midii threw her purse to her chair and took the clip out of her hair. Just by looking, you could tell that they were both drunk. How much, no one could say but they were drunk. Relena balanced herself as she stood up and moved to the table. On the way, she undid her braids and let her hair come cascading down to her shoulders.  
  
Her eyes concentrated on the watch at her hand and blinked trying to get the numbers to make sense. She shrugged at the late hour and turned the computer on. It may have been about 12 in there but in the Sync Kingdom where her call was directed, it was just a little past six o'clock in the afternoon. The perfect time to call.  
  
The laptop went on and dialed the number itself as Midii had programmed it. The information started to go through a number of satellites all over the world and the colonies. The connection went to life a minute later and the sound of the phone ringing could be heard.  
  
"You're sure they can't trace this?" asked Relena not really caring, it was too late to stop the call.  
  
"They can trace it," responded Midii. "But it won't be an easy job and it'll take time for them to actually find the place."  
  
The phone rang to the house's private line. It was only used for emergencies and only a few people in the whole world knew about it. Relena knew that if Heero was there, he would pick up the vid-phone immediately or eventually.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero heard the phone ring, it had to be the emergency, headache phone as Relena called it. Trowa was about to leave for his work to ask Lady Une to transfer all of his papers to here, her secretary could fax them. He would take care of them later when his head would be cleared.   
  
Trowa's head went to the sound of the phone ringing and went to it with Heero. He wondered who could be calling at this time, even if it was about six in the afternoon. It had been a long day and it wasn't going to get shorter.  
  
Heero opened the link and answered. "Yes," his monotone voice rang to the other line.  
  
"You finally picked it up," his head snapped to attention as he heard her voice. He heard her giggle as if indulged on drinks and her image appeared on the screen. There was a mutual silence between them. The bottle on her hand only made him see that he was right.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" That was the only thing he wanted to know.  
  
Relena snorted at his question and muttered at his stupidity. "You really have no idea?" Heero's silence was her only response. "How can I put it so that you could understand."   
  
She now noticed Trowa behind Heero that was looking intently at the figure of Midii who was humming as she went to the bathroom to get ready to bed. It had been an exhausting day and the weeks of working bundled up were catching up with them.  
  
"Don't be sarcastic," Heero's tone didn't falter as he said this. She was playing with this and he wanted to know just how to get her back.  
  
"Alright," Relena smiled at him and chuckled. "I'm tired of the life I was leading." She could see that he was still looking for a reason to sustain what she had just said.  
  
"One, my job is not for someone who should be with her friends and still in school." She counted to the second finger. "Second, I realized that at this time in my life it's time for me to take some risks in life." Midii came out of the bathroom hiccupping. She advanced to the phone and high five her friend.  
  
"You tell them girl," she turned to the camera and winked at Trowa. She turned away in the same manner waving good-bye. "Hope not to see you soon."  
  
"And finally, third;" the third finger was out and Relena continued in the same manner not even caring of Midii's intrusion. "I am sick of having my life monitored by a man whom doesn't feel the slightest thing for me or does not care. I am a person not a symbol and I wanted for you to see that."  
  
Heero was about to cut her off when she gave him a warning look to not interrupt her. "You were the only man in my life that mattered, but I didn't get any of that back Heero. I am a human being that needs or should I saw needed you to continue doing what she thought was right."  
  
"I am not going to wait my whole life for you to open your eyes and see me for what I am doing standing in front of you. I am not going to wait anymore." Her eyes turned a shade of gray and her face got to his position. "I hope you understand now. I learned that you did give it up, even if you weren't a person to give up easily."  
  
With no warning, Relena cut off the transmition, tears making their way down her face. "I am not going to cry over this." Her breath caught on her throat and a strangled sob made it's way out. She had said it, she had made him stand on his ground. She was never going to go through that again.  
  
"You know he won't give it up," Midii interrupted the surrounding silence with the sentence.  
  
"I know," replied Relena. Her emotions were controlled and herself ready to get a good sleep. "But I'm not letting him find me."  
  
"Not this time?" Midii asked, herself supported on her elbows.   
  
"Not this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter : Relena and Midii take it easy for the day. They outline the whole vacation and things they could do in case of emergencies. And what's this, who's the surprise guest who seems to recognize Relena?  
  
Next chapter will come out soon.  
  
MS 


	4. Plans and the Beach

MS  
  
Thanks to all who have read the last chapters. I hope you continue baring with me through it. If you have any suggestions or questions tell me. I love to hear from the readers of my fan fictions.  
  
If you want to know when I update, you can leave a review with your address or E-Mail Me : MSLuna000@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To  
Chapter 4 : Plans and the Beach  
  
Relena watched the view seated on the balcony of their room. The sun was all the way up into the sky showing it's brilliance to the peaceful city in motion. She took in a deep breath, smiling at the clean air that was lingering. This was bliss for her. Being on a place that was paradise with no hassles to be meet with.   
  
All that would have been perfect given other circumstances. Only two days of freedom from them and she was preoccupied with what Heero would do. Maybe she shouldn't have done this, she told herself over and over again. Believing it more each time she said it again. Maybe she should have le time go by, watch as everything changed and came.  
  
Midii knew what was on Relena's mind. It didn't matter to her the circumstances to this, Relena really did need some time to herself to reflect on her things. She was barely 18 and the things she had been appointed to do on those years didn't make her life easier. She had to grow up so fast, just like her and them.   
  
Shaking her head from those thoughts, she let her laptop connect to the Preventers. She had to inform Lady Une of what was going on and reassure her that she was going to do the job for the conference on May. Relena is supposed to attend it, thus why it was that the security had to be flawless. There were still organizations and crazies out there that wanted to get rid of her.  
  
An image appeared on the screen of the laptop taking Midii out of her thoughts. It was Lady Une smiling and shaking her head.  
  
"Morning Midii," Lady Une greeted as if to be a normal day. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I didn't know you were still in the office," it was strange that she had stayed for the night. "It's there something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really." Une typed a code on the laptop and smiled as she got the location. "You have to be more careful if you're trying not to get found."  
  
"Did they contact you?" Midii didn't know what to think of that. She would've thought that they wouldn't contact her until they couldn't find the records of the plane.  
  
"Midii, I'm family," Une's tone was exasperated. "You didn't expect me to get worried?"  
  
"Yes, that's mainly why I was going to leave you a message."  
  
"Okay," Une gave that up. "I already signed you out to take all of your days off. All you have to do is to make sure that you will be there a week before the conference."  
  
"I will," Midii reassured her. "I appreciate this."  
  
"It's funny to see them preoccupied about something," Lady Une smiled. "You should see their faces. Their thick heads aren't getting the message through."  
  
"They think that Relena is in danger?"  
  
"Trowa no, Heero-" Lady Une hesitated somewhat. "He doesn't trust anyone with Relena but himself."  
  
Relena entered the room. "You tell him that I'm not 15 anymore. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Morning Relena," Une waved. It was night were she was but she knew that it was just morning on the place that they were.  
  
"Hello Lady," Relena sat beside Midii.  
  
"Hope you two are not going to let them find you," Une's face had a mischievous look.  
  
"Not in a lifetime," the three cheered at that and laughed.  
  
"You two can take all the time until the conference in May." Lady Une explained to them. "Midii has to be there before to do the security and you can't help but go to it."  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Relena. "We'll be there." The said their goodbye's and terminated the connection.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Midii asked, she turned her chair to Relena's.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that where are we going to go after this," Midii explained. "I know that there are places that you want to go and see in a normal way. I know you traveled with your conferences but it wasn't the same thing."  
  
"I know what you're saying," Relena released a heavy sight. "I want to visit my friends and see the desserts, the rainfalls, the pyramids, everything that I can."  
  
"So, you want to see your friends that are also friends with Heero and Trowa." Midii said in a short sentence.  
  
"Basically," Relena closed her eyes and rubbed them. "I know that they won't say anything if we ask them to." Her face got a thoughtful expression. "With the exception of Duo that is."  
  
"He never could keep his mouth shut," complied Midii herself.  
  
"You know him?" Relena was interested at this news.  
  
"I got to know all of the Gundam pilots except Heero you know," Midii smiled. "Trowa visited them and I was assigned to cases with him of security on many places where they did live."  
  
Relena laughed. She should have known better than to think otherwise.  
  
"We stayed on the house of Duo for two days straight on an assignment to the colony." Midii winced. "He was straightforward and really nosy when he set his mind to something."  
  
"You agree with me in that then," Relena passed her hand through her hair. "But he is a great guy." Midii nodded. "I think I want to see how Dorothy is doing too."  
  
"We have to be low on this," reasoned Midii. "I'm sure that Heero and Trowa will contact their friends to help on this."  
  
"Yeah, but I know that most of them will help us." Relena smirked. "I want to spend all the money I can and spoil myself."  
  
"So now we're Miss Throw-it-all?"  
  
"No," Relena laughed at Midii's kidding tone. "But I can do things that I wanted to do that I never did before."  
  
"Good," Midii stood up and walked to the balcony. Her eyes went to the farthest part in which they could settle in. It was on the sea, the ramping sea. It's endless waves came and came creating a slow harmony. "I'm going out to the sea."  
  
"I'll go with you," Relena went through her drawers and retrieved a bathing suit from it. Midii did the same through her things.  
  
Both of them left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the desk. Relena gave her key to the smiling woman and followed Midii out. They walked through the streets to the open beach. Some people waved at them, and Relena waved back. She knew that there was no way to avoid people recognizing her.  
  
"I guess that with a high profile like yours, that everyone will recognize you." Midii moved to her side as they returned warm smiles.   
  
The beach was calm, it's waves coming and going in a soft manner of repetition. Midii and Relena smiled as they smelled the air that refreshed their faces. Taking their sandals off, Relena and Midii started to walk through the sand in a quiet manner.  
  
Many kids came and went laughing at each other. Some simply entered the sea with their mothers and fathers. Some afraid of it because they didn't know how to swim and simply gripped their parents hands to hang for their life.  
  
The laughter circulated through the whole area. A girl and a boy were making a sandcastle that grew as time passed but too close to the waves. On a second, the waves increased their pace and crashed with the castle taking it down. The mother simply laughed at the efforts of her kids to maintain the masterpiece standing.   
  
Seeing a shaded area of palm trees unoccupied, Relena moved to it with her enormous towel in hand. The day before they had to buy their normal apparel for the beach. Relena simply pulled the towel down and spread it over the shade. She laid her sandals right beside the towel and she laid on the towel. The atmosphere of the beach was welcoming to her.  
  
Midii herself had put the towel beside Relena's. Some of hers was out into the blazing sun of the summer climate. She didn't bother really, her sunscreen already on. Leaving her things by Relena who seemed to rest with the wind and cold shade, Midii moved herself to the sparkling water who invited everyone it saw. It had been a long time since she had practiced her swimming skills, it was about time she exercised her muscles.  
  
Giving a last look at the beach, Relena saw as Midii entered the sea and started to swim laps. The kids still remained trying to make their sand castle all over again as their mother helped them preventing the waves from crashing with them again. There was someone running, laughing his head off. A teen-ager by Relena's age ran behind him screaming at him. She was far behind but continued her pursuit.  
  
The surrounding sound of the calm waves made their way to her ears, Relena slipped off of reality. Her sought out sleep from the night before clamed her body for the rest it deserved. She still heard the laughing from the parents and couples, they shut out entirely moments later.   
  
Midii moved gracefully through the water as she let her body float with them. She knew of the dangers of the beach for sharks and things but she also knew that this one didn't have sharks frequent like other places in which she had been before.   
  
Tiredness came in a wave of exhaustion. She didn't want to have run out of any strength to get out of the water. If you couldn't get out, the sea could pull you in, in a matter of seconds.   
  
Straining herself, Midii let the effort come to her and her legs and arms started to move fierce fully. Drained out of any force that she might have, Midii made it to the shore.   
  
The amount of people had dissipated but there were still plenty to say that there were a lot of people on the beach. She wondered how much time she had spend swimming. When she was on the beach or sea, it seemed like the time slipped by her fingers to just run the day as fast as it could.  
  
Glancing around as she came out, she saw Relena turn to her side on the towel. She seemed to be still sleeping. From where she stood, Midii could see that her hair was free from any constrictions spilling all over her arms. She knew that Relena hadn't had a good sleep the night before, neither could she.   
  
She was going to spend the whole afternoon and night sleeping in the room. The swimming had gotten all of the force on her muscles that were requesting rest and sleep.  
  
The shade had spread itself to her whole towel. Some of Relena's were covered with the rays of the sun. Midii moved to the heavenly resting place and threw herself to the awaiting cool towel. Gripping one of the two bottles of water, Midii opened it and drank half of it's contents. Swimming did take a lot from someone who hasn't practiced for a long time.   
  
Releasing short gasps of breath, her pulse coming back to normal, Midii laid her head on the towel her eyes connecting to the tall palm trees who extended their selves between her and the rays of the sun. Her hand came to her face as if to rub off her sleep eyes. She was about to put them by her body when she noted something. Her skin had turned from a creamy white color to a deep shade or brown.   
  
"Just how long did I stay in the sun?" Midii asked to herself out loud. Turning her arms the other way, she could see her watch. Putting it closer to her eyes, she almost had the urge to scream. She had spend over two hours in the sea. Some floating in which she knew she spend much of the time, some walking or simply maintaining herself afloat moving her feet and about 40 minutes of swimming.  
  
Thank god that she had put on a lot of sun screen. She tended to forget most of the time. She had been right, her sense of time was always lost when she was at the beach on the water. She wondered if Relena had spend the whole two hours sleeping.  
  
Relena's body stirred and moved to a sitting position. Her eyes focused on Midii who seemed in her own world looking at her arms. Relena's vision focused on her skin and noted the deep brown color. "Just how long did you stay in the sun?"  
  
Midii's head snapped to her side. Relena smiled as she saw that her whole body had evenly tanned. Her face and shoulders had the same color as the other part of her arms and legs.  
  
"Two hours," Midii answered as she groaned. "It will be a miracle if my skin doesn't peel off in a day.  
  
"I don't think so," Relena got closer to the skin and made Midii turn to her back. "You may peel on the side of your shoulders and mostly your back."  
  
Midii whimpered a she remembered how painful it was for her to sleep when she got sun burned. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Relena searched her bag for any of the lotions that she had bought the day before. Finding one of scented oil, she smiled and got it out. "You need to have oil on your skin if you don't want it to dry."  
  
"How do you know any of this?" Midii asked as she opened the oil bottle and spread it over her hands and arms. As her gaze went through her chest, she couldn't help but groan again. Because of her bikini, part of her breasts were tanned as well. She couldn't help but wince as she touched her shoulders and felt the hot surface of her skin.   
  
"I did go to the beach when I was little and the experiences that I had with the sun and my skin is all I need to know all of these things." Relena replied courtly.  
  
Midii knew it didn't hurt now, but she knew that they pain would start as soon as she would drop into bed. Relena herself got lotion and spread it on a section of her back in which Midii wouldn't be able to reach.   
  
"Thanks." Midii muttered, her tone surveyed to herself as she got madder. This whole things being because of her lack of attention to time and to herself as she was on the water.  
  
Relena finished applying the oil on Midii's back when she heard the shouting she had heard the time before she had fallen asleep. It had felt so good to take that nap. She knew she needed it and the air of the beach had always calmed her.  
  
Her thoughts slipped as she remembered herself walking on a closed beach that day. She mad at her stepfather because of his abandonment of her to his work to the Earth and the Colony. Talking to herself that day, she had looked at a beach, calm like this one. Her eyes had dropped to the shore and discovered the body of a person lying there.  
  
She remembered how she had ran to him only stopping to call an ambulance for the person in the body suit of a space suit. She cradled the head on her knees and removed the helmet to reveal him. He had looked like a desperate child in need to search for something. Her surprise hadn't been hidden when his eyes opened and he moved away from her. His eyes were what had an impact on her that day. She had never been able to forget those eyes until she saw him at school.  
  
Midii saw the way Relena's eyes were absent-minded as if focused on something that no one else could see but herself. Midii remembered when Trowa had told her that Relena had discovered Heero on a beach after his Gundam had gone into the sea after entering the Earth atmosphere with the fight with Zech.  
  
"Are you thinking of him?" Her question took Relena out of her thoughts and into Midii's face. Relena couldn't hide but show her feelings of distraught and remembrance from her eyes. She didn't have to say anything to confirm what Midii had asked. Relena's eyes focused on the beach, the boy from the last time came running to their direction. The female was still in pursuit as if this was a repetition of the last time.  
  
Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he passed both Midii and Relena in blind speed leaving them blinking their eyes. In a second, he crashed and fell into the sand head on. He turned and was about to get up when the woman threw herself at him and stopped his efforts to get out of her will.  
  
"I told you I'd get you," the woman laughed at his efforts to get her off of him. "Let's see how-" Her sentence was interrupted when she diverted her head toward the two women that stared at both of them laying on the sand.  
  
"Relena?" She asked herself in an unbelievable tone. The man's head turned to the figures in question. "Is that you Relena?" The woman turned herself to them with questioning eyes.   
  
Midii blinked twice as she saw the woman in front of them straddling the man on the bottom of her. She looked so much like her, the hair was the difference and the shade of her eyes. There stood a woman that looked just like herself. Midii looked at Relena with questioning eyes, as she saw that Relena had been recognized by the woman.  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she got to see the face of the running woman that was smiling now of her recognition. It had to be a coincidence that she was there. She hadn't seen her for a long time and didn't ever expect to see her until the May conferences when she would accompany her Great-Grandmother.  
  
Relena's mouth opened with her surprise. Not being sure as if she was seeing things, instead of calling she asked out loud. "Sylvia?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four is done. I don't think that this took me a long time to get out. I'm trying to get each new chapter bigger than the last one that I have out.  
  
It's surprising with what my mind can come up with in just a matter of seconds and more when my writer's block isn't helping me with things going a long. I expect to have chapter five out in less than a week.   
  
Hope you enjoyed reading this, let's see if I can shuffle in the G-Boys in the next chapter. Let's see if Lady Une will give them a hand, or keep her information to herself? In whose side is she on? I wonder about that.  
  
See Ya. . .  
  
MS 


	5. A Helping Hand

MS  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read the last chapters of this fan fiction and continues to do so. It's good to know that you people like this to keep on reading it.   
  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter and the change of plans for the girls.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this fan fiction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To  
Chapter 5 : A Helping Hand  
  
"Sylvia?"  
  
Relena gave a hug to the young woman. She seemed surprised to see her just like Sylvia was to see Relena. The young man moved toward them, not fully entering the conversation or making any ways to enter the reunion.  
  
Midii's eyes darted from Relena to the girl in wonder. There were no connections that she could make of her, but her face resembled hers to a very scary degree. Relena snapped out of her surprised face and remembered that Midii didn't know Sylvia from anywhere.  
  
"Oh, Sylvia, this is Midii Une," Relena moved out of the way for the girls to look at each other. "Midii, this is Sylvia Noventa. Granddaughter of Marshall Noventa." There was recognition of the name by Midii who now returned the smile that Sylvia offered her.  
  
"Hi," there was shyness on her voice. Sylvia shook her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sylvia asked Relena in wonder. She knew that Relena had a really busy life with politics. There was absolutely no mention of her taking day off or coming to this region of the world for any conferences or political reasons.  
  
She noticed the questioning glance that Relena gave to Midii which sparked her curiosity of her. As she waited for a response, she looked around for any signs of the former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. She knew that one thing was for sure, where ever Relena was, Heero was there too. This intrigued her more as he didn't show himself.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Her brow furrowed as there was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them. "I know that there's no way that he would have let you come on your own without him."  
  
"Well," Relena stuttered as she looked at Midii for some kind of back up to come. "There's a perfect explanation for that you know."  
  
"I'm sure," Sylvia replied as she looked at the group in front of her. "Anyway, this is Mark Genti."  
  
"The son of Steven Genti?" asked Midii surprised.   
  
"The one and only," he replied smiling. He shook hands with her and Relena. "I escaped my father's torturing assemblies to have a little get together with my favorite girl." Sylvia blushed at the looks that Relena was sending her.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the conference in Brussels?" asked a bewildered Mark.   
  
"There were some change of plans," replied Relena as she and Sylvia sat down on the towels.   
  
"So you basically escaped Heero to come here," she signaled out. "I always wondered when you would do that."  
  
"Well, let's just say that all I needed was some encouragement from another girl that's sick of waiting for a Gundam pilot to pay attention to her." Midii blushed as the attention turned to her.   
  
"I'm a preventer," she said trying to get the gazes to turn somewhere else. "We just decided to throw caution to the wind for a little while."  
  
"Well," Sylvia stood up as her watched beeped. "If you need anything, just call me. Or better yet, I'll call you tonight." Taking Mark by the hand they disappeared through the beach running to another direction.   
  
"It's a good thing that she has my cell phone number," Relena sighted as she looked at Midii's appearance. "I think that you should go back to the hotel and take a shower."  
  
"You should look at yourself Relena," Midii mentioned as she took the towel off of the sand and took her bag. "You have turned a pink color. The sun did get to you today."  
  
"I always wanted to get a tan," she shrugged as she took her things and followed Midii back to the hotel. "I really do hope that neither Mark nor Sylvia call Heero about me."  
  
"I don't think they will," Midii put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I'll wait for her to call me later."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't believe that I agreed to this," Relena entered the yacht that Sylvia had told her to come to.   
  
"Thank for coming Relena," Sylvia came to her and greeted her. "I just hope that I haven't botch any of your plans."  
  
"Don't worry about that Silvia. I don't have any plans for now." They passed inside to the cabin of the boat. "Midii will come later, she was exhausted from swimming at the beach."  
  
"Did you notice the resemblance?" Sylvia finally asked.   
  
"You mean between you and Midii?" Relena wanted to be sure that this was the question about.   
  
"Yes," she turned her head toward the door as it started to open.  
  
"Here's all the food that you wanted Sylvia," Mark entered with paper bags in his arms obstructing his view. "I hope I didn't forget anything."  
  
He put them on one of the tables and turned himself to them. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."  
  
"It's okay," Relena stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you again Mark."  
  
"Yeah," he looked at Sylvia and her again. "I'll be going now." He closed the door of the cabin and retreated to his car.   
  
"What's the deal with you and him?" Relena asked giving her a hard look.   
  
"We've been best friends ever since I was a little girl," Sylvia explained. "We decided that it was time for us to take a vacation from the political world."  
  
"So that explains how you know each other," said Relena to herself. "It seems to me that you two are closer than that."  
  
"Don't push it Relena," warned Sylvia. "Now, can you tell me what is going on with you and Midii?"  
  
"Sure," Relena related to her about them meeting at the bar and taking off from their lives.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Midii walked through the port in a slow manner. She was taking her time to think of what she had thought so many times before. She couldn't help it. The minute she started to think about something, the incident came back into her mind. It bothered her that she couldn't make it disappear for just a moment.   
  
She could remember how he had taken it and decided to say. Her eyes had searched his but it was a lost cause. He knew how to hide everything from himself and from the others around him. He was a mystery that was no way to crack if he didn't want you to.   
  
Why can't he just get out of my head? Midii looked around her finding the tranquil atmosphere soothing her nerves and her self. She had needed a break from seeing him so many times and the monotonous work that she did at the office. Thinking about it was painful enough but to see him every day and not show herself to what she really wanted was painful enough.   
  
Without really looking, she bumped into someone who came from the way that she was going to. He steadied her on his arm grasping it with his hand. When she stumbled into him, he had dropped his keys which landed at her feet. Not thinking, she went down and picked it up. She looked at the person and found the same person that she had meet that morning.   
  
"I see that the skin is getting better," reflected Mark as he accepted the keys from her hand.   
  
"Thanks for catching me," she said in return as she straightened herself. "I haven't got my head out of the clouds."  
  
"Let's hope you don't fall into the pier this time," he said politely and started to go his way once again. "Sylvia and Relena are waiting for you."  
  
"Aren't you staying?" Midii was curious.   
  
"Me and three girls in one room," he said in a matter of fact tone. "I'd like to decline the invitation. I don't even want to think what you three will be talking about."  
  
"Maybe that's for the best," she waved a silent good bye as he mounted his convertible and started the car. He waved back and took off from the pier parking.  
  
"This place must be heavenly at morning," Midii said to herself as she looked around her. "The sun high above and the water splashing about." She took a deep breath of the sea water smell. "I really needed this vacation."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, you've ran out on Heero," reflected Sylvia. "I hope that no one goes crazy on your absence."  
  
"You, like everyone else close to me, know how I've felt for Heero in these past years."  
  
"I think that half of the world notices too," Sylvia and Relena laughed at their comment.  
  
"I hope that Mark doesn't say anything to anyone." Relena glanced at the pictures on the walls. "I don't want Heero to find me."  
  
"You know that he will eventually," said Sylvia turning her attention to them too. "He's one of the most obstinate person that I've ever known. When he gets an idea into his head, there is no way to change the way that things are reflected to him."  
  
"Why can't he just get it in his head that I'm not made of glass?" Asked Relena expecting an answer that Sylvia couldn't give her.   
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I think that he just doesn't know how to do things that he hasn't done before or things." She was vague on this.   
  
"How's your grandmother Sylvia?" Asked Relena to change the subject but herself preoccupied because of what she had last heard of her. "I haven't been able to contact her and talk."  
  
"The cancer is killing," Sylvia got up and filled a glass of water from the small refrigerator of the cabin. "She's been asking about Heero in the last days that I as with her. I think she wants to see how he's doing."  
  
"I don't blame her. I'm worried trying to think what would be going around his mind right now."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I found the airport," Trowa's voice came through the system. His face appeared on the screen. "A security video streaming by the booth got both their faces by the time that they made the call to me."  
  
Heero acknowledged the information in his usual silence as his brain was working on the details of the present problem. "Check the other videos to find the plane and the destination."  
  
I'm already in progress," Trowa cut the communication and made his way to the computer of the stewardess. He had to see the flights in which Midii and Relena had taken off in.   
  
Heero on the other hand, was going to call both Duo and Quatre. He began with Duo. "Hello buddy, long time no see." He didn't have to guess who had taken the phone of the household.  
  
"This is important, Relena's taken off." He said it simple to make Duo realize that he wasn't going to bother with anything else.  
  
"She finally gave you the slip?" Duo asked astonished. "I always wondered how long she would last with yourself and your present attitude."  
  
he saw the glare that Heero was sending him. It was the same one that he had copped with all these years. "This is no laughing matter."  
  
"To you," Duo pointed out. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"If Relena contacts you, tell me. Same for Hilde."  
  
"Back up. I work, if a call comes and Hilde gets it, then I can't say who it's from."  
  
"Good point, but still. Contact me if she does." Heero terminated the call leaving Duo with his mouth open ready to say something else.   
  
"Whose side do you think I'm on?" He asked to the empty and dark screen. "Yours? No. Hers? Yes."  
  
"Who are you talking to Duo?" Asked Hilde entering the room. "Or are you talking crazy."  
  
"I'm not crazy babe, that was Heero."  
  
"What did he want?" She asked curious. Heero was never one to call if there wasn't something that he wanted to either know or something really... she just couldn't think of the word that she wanted to express.   
  
"Relena's finally flown the coup and he's looking for her. He wants me to tell him if she calls here."  
  
"Are you?" She asked putting her bag on one of the chairs of the room. She pulled her coat off of her body revealing her revealing outfit. She had been working part time at a restaurant which got an uniform that was way too short on the skirt on Duo's eyes and very tight.   
  
"Am I what," he asked trying to get on track with the conversation that they were having instead of looking at her body.   
  
"Going to help him locate her?" She grumbled as he got out of what she had said to him before.   
  
"No," he answered as he moved toward her slowly. He slipped his hands around her waist and whispered on her ear. "Should I?"  
  
"I don't think so," she turned around toward him. "I got a call from her."  
  
"What did she want?" He asked as he started to leave small caresses and kisses on her neck and going to her shoulders.   
  
"Wanted to know if he had called," she answered as she slipped her shoes off and her hands worked on his hair.   
  
"Next time tell her," he picked her up and started moving toward the stairs. "You got here late today, it's almost ten o'clock."  
  
"My boss asked me to help her and there was no time to call," she tried to explain between his kisses. "Um, let's talk later."  
  
"Whatever you want babe," he responded kicking the door to the room open. With another kick, he closed it.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa went from file to file on the computer. Finding a flight when you didn't know the destination was harder than he thought. It was just like the stewardess said, she could've made the reservation for the tickets at that terminal but the flight could've taken off on any of the other gates.  
  
The security officer was still looking in file for the videotapes that Trowa needed. It seemed that the airport had a relatively large library and hundreds of videos are sent for review everyday. It being a day later, didn't help his cause. He had to find them in between all of the videos that were stored for review.   
  
Finding the list of tickets purchased at the gate, he printed the sheet out and reviewed it. There were about twenty buyers that bought tickets then and there and many of them were for the same flight. It didn't actually help that one of the computers was broken the day before making this one the store of the data of everything that had been happening.   
  
He folded the sheet and made his way into the security room of the west side of the airport. There were many machines as well as people in there. Many of them were looking through the video files and finding out which ones were of the section that Trowa was looking for.   
  
Using one of the computers of the room, he entered the mainframe of the information. This being the main computer that collected all of the data. Here, he could find the destination of the flights, what time they left and how many tickets were bought. He feed the information he wanted and the computer started to search through it's mainframe.   
  
"Sir," a woman who was on the computer next to him called on him. Trowa turned to her. "We've found the video that you needed. The stream had been already put on disk."   
  
She motioned to the one on her hand. She put it on the drive and entered the video program. "We just have to find which one of these is the one you're looking for."  
  
Perfect. Trowa moved the seat to the computer and started to go through the files that were contained in them. Finding an average time in which they found the data.   
  
The video started with a person in the booth. It seemed as if she was talking with the screen off on her side. Trowa knew that this was the call to his cell phone. If it wasn't his image would have been displayed on the screen or any others. Another woman entered the screen of the video camera entering the booth and having herself on the hook of the phone.   
  
Moments later, they both appeared from the phone and walked with their backs to the video. This was what Trowa had already seen this part, it was then that the image had been caught off as another camera was used for the next part.   
  
Trowa recognized the backs of both Relena and Midii. Their hairstyle and clothing giving each other away. They went to the booth with a stewardess and purchased the tickets. Trowa noted the time in which the video was caught recording the scene. Having that time, he could narrow down the time in which the tickets were purchased. This was getting from a complicated start to a much better beginning.   
  
The computer beeped as the information had been found. He rolled the seat toward it and looked at the tickets purchased. There were two tickets at the same time as the video had been recording for the city of Aphalla. He knew of it to be another major city on the Cinq Kingdom. It had one of the major airports of the world.   
  
That's were they went. Trowa realized as he reviewed what he had just found. He had already talked to the girl that had been at the computer and said that she did recognize both of the girls. They were the only people that she had sold tickets to the day before at that time that were urgent and not planned. She remembered well because of the resemblance that both of the girls had to each other.   
  
"I'll find out soon where you are Midii."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter took me so long to make and I don't even know why. I had the idea of what I wanted but I just couldn't write it.   
  
Well, here it is and I hope that you didn't have to wait too much for it, although I know that you have. (At least I update it eventually.)  
  
I've already began with the next chapter and a major twist and new person has entered the game making it very dangerous for both of the girls. Who could it be and what could he want?   
  
Forgive me for my tardiness,   
  
MS 


	6. New Developments

MS  
  
I'm writing this just as I put up the last chapter. I'll know now how much time will take me to write this chapter which I hope will not be so complicated on ideas.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 6 : New Developments  
  
Lady Une moved through the Preventers HQ toward Sally's office. There had been a message left that a break-out had happened on one of the prisons. Une hurried as she hear. She couldn't help but feel that it was all on mayor grounds. Showing no signs what so ever of what was going through her head, she entered Sally's office calmly.   
  
"Morning Une," Sally greeted her. She looked terrible to her. She had circles under her eyes and her face was scrounged up as if she hadn't had a moment of sleep the night before.   
  
"You've had no rest for yourself ever since you returned from the Lunar Base yesterday," Une realized.   
  
"I would mind if this hadn't been serious," Sally explained to her. "And I'll look terrible as long as this isn't solved."  
  
"Tell me what's going on," Une asked promptly. She looked around the office. "Where the hell is Wufei?"  
  
Sally smirked. "He doesn't know."  
  
"He's going to be pissed when he comes," warned Une.   
  
"I don't care," Sally reached for papers that came from the fax. "I just stayed since I was still here when the notice came through."  
  
"You still haven't told me what's going on," Une was on nerves now.   
  
"Martone Straton has escaped prison." There was a dead silence on the room. Une didn't know what to say. HE had escaped his hold and could be God-knows where.   
  
"Him?" She asked not able to form any words that might make a better question. Sally simply nodded knowing what Une was thinking.   
  
"I was to inform Midii, she being the one that had the case and apprehended him, but she's gone on her vacation early and is somewhere along the world."  
  
Une nodded affirming it mindlessly. "What can I do now?"  
  
"It's a good thing that you've cancelled all of Relena's meetings and doings until the conference in May. I don't know why but It's still good to know that she won't be around placing herself on the public eye just as this maniac is out in the world."  
  
Sally didn't know how wrong she was. "You don't understand Sally. She's in greatest danger than ever."  
  
She got suspicious. What was Une saying. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Une refused herself to confide on her friend. "But I have to go." She turned and ran from the office to the main floor. "damn it," she cursed. "Why now?"  
  
"Ma-am," called Miranda. She received most of the calls that weren't answered by Lady Une herself. "Trowa Barton has been trying to locate you for several hours."  
  
"Thank you Miranda," this was all that Une needed. She was now calmed like herself. She had to call Midii. With that in mind, she walked to her office.   
  
"Hello," voice answered.   
  
"Midii, wake up," the voice quickly alerted her on the state of nervousness that it showed. She knew that it came from Lady Une as she recognized it.   
  
"What happened?" Midii's eyes opened as she stood from her bed.   
  
"Martone escaped."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know. He had a lot of money. He probably bribed someone in there and got out."  
  
"Why can't the bad maniac people stay in prison for the rest of their lives," Midii groaned as she now knew the seriousness of the situation.   
  
"Be on your toes and warn Relena. I would feel much better if she was here with Heero on our constant monitoring."  
  
"I'll talk to her," said Midii. "Well go back if she wants to."  
  
"Who wants to what?" asked a sleepy Relena. Midii waved it out as she was still listening engrossed with the preoccupation with Une.   
  
"Be concerned for yourself too Midii," Une warned. "I'm sure hat he'll repay the favor of being n prison for half a year." The phone call was off on both ends.   
  
"Oh God," Midii relaxed herself as she went to the bathroom and threw water on her face to wake up fully. "Why now?"  
  
"What happened?" Relena entered the bathroom concerned.   
  
"A man that I've put in prison has escaped."  
  
"It is really bad"  
  
"Martone Straton," Relena gasped at the mention of the name. She recognized it as she remembered all that she had gone through. He was a contract killer that had been going after her. He had been responsible for many deaths of famous politicians and considered the best on that line of work. His work didn't come cheap either. It was said that once he took on a job, he always finished it.   
  
"What are we to do?" asked Relena.   
  
"It's your decision," Midii started the water of the faucet again. She was already awake, might as well get awake fully.   
  
"What is he going to do now?"  
  
"I'm very well sure that he'll try to finish his job with you," Midii didn't spear any sentiments and went straight to the truth. "He's also going to go after me." She added some time later as she brushed her teeth. The frankness on her voice scared Relena somewhat.   
  
"Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Of what, of him?" She saw Relena nod. "I've gone through so many things in life that having a maniac after me isn't that farfetched."  
  
"What would you do in my position?"  
  
"I don't know," Midii spit up the water and started to brush her hair. "I know that I have to be alert. He's going to go after me and you. You shouldn't be placed in danger."  
  
Relena smiled at what Midii was doing. She wanted Relena to back out of this and go back. Midii had saved her life once by stopping Martone and she didn't want her sacrifice of danger to be in vain.   
  
"I've never told anybody but I like a little danger in my life," said Relena lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"Really," Midii looked at her with the same expression on her face.   
  
"Yes," Relena ran the water for herself and brushed her teeth. "I'm not going to go back as if nothing in me has ever changed. I've had a pretty good talk with Sylvia yesterday and my resolve was finished by later in the evening."  
  
Midii nodded. She knew that Relena and Sylvia had talked about a lot of things. She was present there for some of them but not for all of the conversation. She admitted that she wanted to be there late. She wanted to be alone to herself and she couldn't help but feel alienated with both Sylvia and Relena talking. They had known each other for a long time and she had just arrived to enter on Relena's life by accident.   
  
"As I said, I'm not made of glass. If I have to go up against someone who wants my head for helping mankind then let him. I'm not like everyone thinks that I am. I do have a spine and I have some pride to confront my own problems. Plus," she looked at Midii. "I'm not going to leave you alone when I was the one that he was after before you got involved in this."  
  
"That's not entirely true."  
  
"You saved my life and I'm not going to let you risk yourself for my sake."  
  
"It's my job you know," Midii explained at the friend which nothing changed her mind.   
  
"I've been protected long enough, I want to take care of myself for once." She looked at Midii as if waiting to see if she understood what she wanted.   
  
You don't know how much I understand you Relena. Let's see if this doesn't go in over our heads.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Trowa's phone rang as he got out of his flight. He had taken a flight to the airport in which it was indicated that both Midii and Relena had gone off into. The good luck for him was, that he was able to find out in which gate the plane that they had taken had entered.   
  
Now, he could narrow down the video sightings for that area only instead of having to count on people's memory and wasting time at looking at the camera for the time he plane arrived on all of the gates. He would have taken so much time to get it. Another problem that arose was, that this airport was immense and as to his knowledge, there were more than one gate with the same number. Gate 05 was on both the east and west wings and to another one of the north.   
  
"Trowa here," he answered the phone on his reply.   
  
"I have some news that might be good or make this worse." He heard Lady Une speaking. "Martone is out of prison."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He managed to escape and I'm sure you know what he'll be doing. You worked with Midii for some time while she was handling his case."  
  
"I know," Trowa looked around the airport. "With this disappearance, this will be worse."  
  
"As I said before, it could be good or worse," Une said to him again.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe Relena will come back after she hears and then that'll be better. Or," that seemed to him like a big or. "They are going to stay out of your way and get their selves into trouble."  
  
"Did you talk to Midii?" Trowa knew of that they only way for them to know or find out so soon.   
  
"I got her on the connection to the office. You know her," Une started. "She's going to do this on her own."  
  
"I'll try to find them, now really fast." Trowa realized what the danger was. "Does Heero know?"  
  
"He's been plagued with phone calls the whole day yesterday and today," responded Une. "I don't think that we were able to get to him."  
  
"He should know."  
  
"I'll get his private phone," Trowa thought that she had disconnected and was about to turn off the phone when her voice came through again. "I can't help but feel that this isn't going to get any easier."  
  
Trowa closed his cell phone and passed a hand through his hair. This was dangerous. Too dangerous for them to be playing hide and seek with both of them. Now, more than ever he had to hurry and find them. At least, he had to talk with them again.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero hadn't been able to walk ten feet from the phone for the whole day when it rang again. He was about to take it off and every man to himself. Why was it that they weren't satisfied? All of them needed to know specifically why Relena wasn't able to meet with them.   
  
As he finished one of those calls, he moved to another room of the house. A phone went off again, but this time Heero know that it wasn't any politician. His private line was ringing and it could only mean Une or any of the other pilots calling upon him.   
  
Rapidly, he moved to his room and received the call. Instantly, Sally's face appeared on the screen. He noted her appearance and remembered that she and Wufei were supposed to be back one of these days from the Lunar Base.   
  
"Yuy," he saw the determination on her face. "Kindly tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Relena has suspended all of her appointments until the May 26 conference."  
  
"Conference my butt Yuy," she bit into him. "I want to know the reason why and tell me the truth."  
  
"Relena's disappeared and is god knows where until god knows when." He let the simple works explain. He never went around the bush but told everything straight up when he had to.   
  
"No wonder," she saw the explain what you mean face. "Une has been acting strangely since I told her the news."  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Martole is out and about with you and me," Sally reached for her fax and sent the number to fax the papers. "The papers will get there. The top politicians have been warned on him. All I need now is to find Midii."  
  
"Midii?"  
  
"She's the one that made the trap to capture him and we succeeded. Now, she's in more danger than any other person."  
  
"Midii is the person that Relena left with."  
  
"Oh my," Sally's eyes widened. "Then, they're both sitting prey if he finds them."  
  
"It won't be that easy," Heero realized. "It's been three days and Trowa's still on the airport."  
  
"Let's hope you guys find them before Martone does." Sally terminated the call and massaged her temples. She got up from her chair and took a drink from her cup of coffee. This had to be her third cup, she realized and went out of her office.   
  
She looked around her seeing mainly people running to places and phones ringing off the hook. She passed the elevator and made for the stairs.   
  
"Sally," a person from the elevator called her. She didn't even turn to him and opened the door for the stairs and started going up. The door opened for a second time revealing the Chinese pilot. He looked fresh and Sally knew that he at least had a good night's sleep. Now may not be a good time to get into an argument, she simply wanted peace for at least a week.   
  
Like a cat, he caught up with her as she continued up the stairs. They had to go up to get to the main floor. Wufei fell quiet as he saw the worried expression on Sally. She looked terrible and he knew that she hadn't left the office the day before. He had seen how everyone seemed to be on nerves this day on the office and it unnerved him to not know what was going on.   
  
Sally opened the door of the stairs for the main floor and got out into the hallway. Wufei silently followed her. She walked through the cubicles and people and stopped in front of Une's office. She opened the door seeing Une talking with Trowa. She turned off the connection without even noticing them and started the phone to call Heero.   
  
"You don't need to call him," Sally interrupted her finally getting her attention. "I already briefed him on the problem."  
  
"Could someone tell me what the problem is?" Wufei inquired at the two women. "I've seen this office going out of it's mind since I arrived and Sally looks like didn't even leave the office."  
  
"I didn't leave the office," Sally affirmed. She sat down on one of the seats in front of Une's desk and Wufei followed suit. "Martone escaped the base and I just found out that both Midii and Relena are missing." She gave an accusing glance at Une.   
  
"I didn't tell you because I promised not to," Une said for herself. "And who did you find out from?"  
  
"Heero," she simply answered. "We don't know where Relena is and Midii is in the same plate that she is."  
  
"What could those ona's been thinking about?"  
  
"That it was time to take a vacation and give Heero and run for his money," declared Une. "I'm waiting for Relena to call and tell me what she's going to do although, it's been over an hour."  
  
"At least they know the danger they are in," Wufei stood up from his seat and dragged Sally along. "I'm taking her to her place to change," he looked at Une. "We'll be back later."  
  
"Why is it that you women pick the worse time to pull a stunt like that," he said as they both got out to the parking lot.   
  
"I don't know," responded Sally with her bag on her shoulder. "Intuition I guess."  
  
"You do know that you've put out a score from your team," said Wufei as he unlocked the doors to his car.   
  
"I don't care," Sally merely put. "All I want is Martone behind bars."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Midii answered the door of the apartment as Relena dialed the number of Une's office. Her cell phone seemed to take better reception at the balcony so she complied to it's wishes. The phone rang for some time and she gave up. She should wait a minute before dialing again.   
  
"Hi Midii," said an ecstatic Sylvia. "I hope you had a good rest today."  
  
"I wish that too," she opened the door wider for her to enter. Mark came from right behind her. He said his hello too and took a seat.   
  
"What happened?" Sylvia asked seeing Relena on the balcony trying to make a phone call.   
  
"We received a call from Une about an hour ago. Martone escaped the base in which he had been held and the alarms on the preventers have been turned on the fullest."  
  
"This will put a damper on your plans," Sylvia looked at Relena again. "She was the last target when he was captured and I don't think that he'll give the contract up."  
  
"I know," Midii sat down before them. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to invite you girls out today," Mark answered. "It's better if there's more people with us than the two of us alone."  
  
"Are you sure?" She inquired with a sly grin.   
  
"Very sure," he answered.   
  
"I think it'll be really good to be out today for Relena," Midii went to a counter and got a glass of water from the refrigerator. "She's decided not to go back."  
  
"This will be dangerous," Sylvia looked at both Mark and Midii.   
  
"My father received a call from the preventers. All of the politicians that are well sought after are being warned." Mark placed a hand on Sylvia's shoulder. "This is will be a little on hysterics until some time after. It's always like this."  
  
"Une," Relena smiled as she finally was able to get her. "It's me, Relena."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.   
  
"I've decided to stay," she noticed the intake of breath on Une's part. "I'm not going to come back."  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes," Relena looked at the serene calm of the sea. The clouds were free from any strain and so will she. "I'm going to continue with this. Midii's with me and I'm sure that nothing will seriously happen."  
  
"You know of the danger that you're facing Relena. I had hoped you reconsidered this position and came back. I would feel a lot better if I knew that you and Midii were here where I could keep an eye on both of you."  
  
"I'll see you later." She looked at the three people that were looking at her. "Don't worry in vain. I can take care of this if the time calls for it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Parting flight from Gate 34 will be leaving in five minutes. This is your last call." The speaker rang through the airport spoke system.   
  
A man got up from his seat and retrieved his bag and ticket. He went to the gate in which people were already waiting and the stewardess started to brake the tickets. His midnight blue eyes were encased with sunglasses hiding them from sight. His short black hair heightened his dark face and features. His hand went up to the woman and extended the ticket which she took smiling.   
  
"Thank you," he nodded at her and made his way into the plane. His dark coat completed the feature of a man with a lot to hide and mystery. People gave a glance at the stranger and went on with their doings. He sat down on the seat by the window and put his bag bellow his seat. He took his glasses off and replaced them on a pocket on his coat.   
  
It was almost time. He smiled a sardonic smile and closed his eyes. She was going to die really soon. Your time has come Relena. Too bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter was easy to get out. Only one, two days to get it done but the good news may end there. I don't think I'm going to be able to get the next chapter this quickly, although I will try.   
  
If anyone has any ideas of what to put on for the next chapter, don't hesitate. I'm having problems of putting what I'm thinking to words and that's my type of writer's block.   
  
I hope that this change of event will spice this up. I really think that this will be getting better and better.   
  
Oh, I almost forgot. The rating for this story will change later on chapters to come. I'm not sure when but I'll say it before the chapter will the rating will come out.   
  
Thanks for reading this if you're still here with me.   
  
MS 


	7. Past Occurrences

MS  
  
Here's the seven chapter of Ask Me To. This will not comply with the sequence of events that have been going but as the title of the chapter says. This is the past occurrences that happened with Martone. I truly believe that if I show how Midii had got him and how he has a relationship with a favorite Gundam pilot from long ago it would be best.   
  
Well, here it goes and I hope you like it. I may introduce some parts in which are things that are actually happening now or happened at the missing week to Relena and Midii but I can't promise anything.   
  
~~!  
Past - in between  
!~~  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in here of Gundam Wing. They belong to their creator I merely use them to tell this story.   
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 7 : Past Occurrences  
  
"Call, intern. Number 375 - 0231 - * 92 * 9." He waited. "Code 502."  
  
"I'll put you through," the phone remained lifeless on the man's hands.   
  
"What!" a grudging voice answered.   
  
"The contract will be fulfilled in less than a week."  
  
"Martone?" the man at the other end of the line was fully awake at the sound of the words.   
  
"Be ready to wire the money," was his response.   
  
"Why are you calling here?" the man's tone shifted. "If someone found out about you I'll be through."  
  
"Just tell them, it they ask, that it was one of your employees. You do have a business where I stopped in."  
  
"Is this a secure line?"  
  
"No one ever thinks of listening in a public phone Art."  
  
"Don't call me that," he scolded. "I don't want you anywhere near me. Plus, Relena hasn't left the mansion for a whole week. She hasn't even talked to someone on the phone."  
  
"And Heero has been answering everything." Martone interrupted.   
  
"Yes, Heero has been... How did you know that?"  
  
"I have my ways," Martone smirked although it wasn't visible to the other. "I found out something very interesting by accident that will be used to my advantage."  
  
"You always say by accident," growled the man. "What is it?"  
  
"Relena left the protection of the mansion a week ago, which explains why Heero has been handling everything. She has no guards whatsoever and she's being careless."  
  
"How do you know that's true?"  
  
"I've had confirmation of a photo. She's in the background of a beach dated five days ago. A friend, let's call him that, came about to it and transferred the information." He remained silent for a minute. "He's talked to many people and they say the same thing. Relena has been going through the streets with other people, alone even."  
  
"If no one's with her then this will be easy to carry out."  
  
"People even recognized Sylvia Noventa, Mark Genti and they say that another woman was with them."  
  
"Do you know where she is right now?"  
  
"No," Martone smiled at himself. "But it'll be easy to come by with the information."  
  
"If you are successful, the money will be in your hands promptly."  
  
"I'll call from the airport," Martone replaced the receiver and left the public booth. He motioned for a cab and entered it. "The airport."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
  
~~!  
  
"I have a plan," Midii entered Une's office.   
  
"What for?"  
  
"I know how to get Martone to reveal himself."  
  
"Just how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Une inquired giving her complete attention. Midii related what they knew and what they needed to do. "Are you sure he'll bait?"  
  
"You do know that he has close surveillance to the house and knows everything that's going on."  
  
"That too was part of this wasn't it?" Une asked with a knowing expression on her face.   
  
"All I need is your approval and that you explain to them what has to be done."  
  
"Alright," Une got the phone and started dialing a number. "Let's hope this works."  
  
!~~  
  
  
Midii and Relena exited their flight stopping at the busy gate. By the number of people you could see that this was a busy airport.   
  
"Aren't they all?" Midii asked taking a deep breath.   
  
"All what?"  
  
"All airports are always busy."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Relena asked regarding her.   
  
"Be the expression on your face," pointed out Midii as they moved from the third floor to the first floor.   
  
"I've never come to the United States to see things, just on business and cramped in a place with a hundred people looking over their shoulders."  
  
"That's they way that your business works Rel," Midii took her bags from the ramp. "Let's look for our luggage."  
  
Relena stretched her hands for her two suitcases and put them beside her. Midii had her other bag as well. "I don't think we're missing anything. You?"  
  
"No," Midii looked around the airport and smiled as she saw the people lining up. "We should rent a car."  
  
"Wouldn't we have to get back here if we do?" She asked her companion.   
  
"No," Midii signaled one of the companies. "You can leave the car anywhere if it is with the right company. I've looked it up before and have done it but on another country."  
  
"Then, let's get one and start making our plans for our stay in here." Midii went to the line as Relena sat herself on a bench. She started reading a traveler's guide from the plane outlining what she would like to see. A page caught her attention by the picture that it displayed.   
  
There were many people walking on the still picture inside a cave. They were smiling up at a man that was dressed up as a park ranger which stood on a rock talking to the people beside him. The line bellow the people said, Kentucky Mammoth Cave, the largest of the world. It's bold prints were to get the attention it deserved. The paragraph bellow resounded an invitation.   
  
Mammoth cave is considered a monument because of it's history. Receive a tour of the sites and discover the marbles that the Earth keeps hidden among it's secrets. Start to appreciate the beauty that our Earth has revealed to us on it's more primitive form which will keep you in it's spell forever.   
  
Call toll free to 1 - 800 - 439 - 4582 for more information or ticket reservations. Don't miss the chance to learn about the mysteries that are kept bellow us.   
  
"I'd like to see it," murmured Relena highlighting the page. She glanced at the desk in which Midii was signing some papers and a key being handled to her. She thanked the person and walked back toward Relena.   
  
"Got us a car," she looked at a paper on her hand. "We're supposed to give this paper to a man by where the company keeps the car. He'll get it for us."  
  
"Let's go," Relena retrieved her two bags and followed Midii out. "I already know where I want to go first."   
  
"Really, where?"   
  
"It's called the Mammoth Caves. It's supposed to be in this state too." Relena couldn't hide her enthusiasm. "With the traveling system that the car has, I think that we can find it and drive there right now."   
  
"It's good then that I rented one with the system then," Midii looked relieved.   
  
"It's better than a map and it goes in with all of the technology." Relena stopped a second and directed herself at Midii.   
  
"How did you pay for it?"   
  
"I made a check, I have plenty of money." Relena still didn't looked about to give off the subject.   
  
"I think that I should pay for everything from now on," she continued to follow Midii. "I can spare the money, plus. I'm the one that was hightailed into this trip."  
  
"It's no bother," Midii tried to keep her from reaching a definite decision.   
  
"You've paid for many things up to this point and I want to waist some money. You are going to be my guest from now on." Midii kept silenced as she handed the paper to the man at the parking gate. He looked it over and directed them to one of the new Chevrolet Malibu's. He looked at the number on the paper and pointed to a dark blue car which hinted toward a deep black.   
  
The girls said thank you and opened the back to put their bags in. Midii advanced at the driver's side and opened the door disengaging all of the locks. She looked at Relena and asked. "Do you want to drive?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind. I need you to put the address on the system to get there," Midii handed her the keys and both got ready to work. "It's been a long time since I've driven a car myself," she cranked up the gas and with a smile speed up from the parking toward the outside.   
  
She flashed through the traffic lights and without taking her eyes from the road looked at the location in which they were at. "Where do I have to go to get there?" Midii inputted the information and they waited until the machine beeped signaling it's working station.   
  
"Here, take a right at the next intersection and enter the ramp 65-East and get off at the exit marked 185." Midii instructed.   
  
"It looks like we'll be having some fun."  
  
  
~~!  
  
"Isn't it about time that you girls went with us to the yacht and spend the day at sea?" Asked Sylvia as she and Relena put on their skates.   
  
"It's been so long since I've actually been on a boat at sea," Relena realized as she buttoned the skates up. She saw Midii and Mark out of the corner of her eyes laughing at each other.   
  
"You've been here for over three days with us and I think that it's formality to ask you both to spend a day with us on the yacht." Sylvia directed her eyes to were Relena was looking at. "They look like they're having fun."   
  
Midii was right behind Mark which was at breakpoint speed trying to get away from her. She was shouting her head off after him. "I'll get you."   
  
"It seems that way," responded Relena as she herself stood up with Sylvia's help. "I don't know what I would have done these past days if we hadn't ran into you."   
  
"It is good to find and spent time with a former friend which I hadn't seen or spoken to on such a long time." She blinked at herself. "It's like moving back onto a neighborhood you lived before and finding out that your friend is still living there."  
  
"I know," Relena took her chances with skating really slowly. She put a feet before the other in small motions getting adjusted to it. With a sudden push from Sylvia, she felt herself flying across the park with no way of knowing how to stop. "Sylvia!"   
  
Sylvia simply laughed at the picture that Relena made. It was like running skates taking control out of the controlling Minister. It was to make her have some fun. Maybe the push shouldn't have been so brusque, she realized as Relena avoided running into an old lady that was walking by. She nearly sent herself out into the pavement.   
  
Mark stopped right behind Sylvia smiling himself. "Let's hope Midii gets to her in time." He said to her as they both observed the fiasco that was formed with Midii getting caught up with her and trying to steady her by slowing her down.   
  
"I invited Relena and Midii to spend a day with us on the yacht." She said simply. Mark turned his attention toward her sensing something on her voice. Without letting on that he felt something in the air he answered on his normal tone.   
  
"Did she accept?" He asked her.   
  
"I didn't let her have enough time to tell me what she was going to say."  
  
"So, instead of maybe letting her turn it down because of shyness you just pushed her to have trouble and not back out of it." He put his hands on her neck from behind. "I like you're thinking."  
  
"Let's see if you don't stop now," she said out loud to herself.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing," she disengaged herself from him and took off toward Relena which had sat herself on one of the benches of the park and was resting herself. Midii was right by her trying not to smile at her wide eyes and heavy breathing.   
  
"Come on Relena," Midii stopped herself by shutting her mouth. Else, she would have just laughed at her. "It wasn't that bad."   
  
"I almost ran down that poor lady," she said incredulously. "I could have killed her."   
  
"You're not driving a car," Midii said trying to gain access to her attention. Relena seemed to be on her own little world.   
  
"Oh god," she whispered to herself putting a hand on her heart. She could feel the heart beat beating out into herself. It seemed the only thing that she could hear. She looked up and saw both Sylvia and Mark making their way toward them.   
  
Sylvia was smiling as she stopped right in front of Relena. She had a murderous look on her face. "What's up?"   
  
"You could have killed me," Relena launched herself at Sylvia which took off in time before Relena could put her arms around her. Without thinking of herself being on skates, Relena went after her. "Get back here Sylvia. I'm going to kill you."   
  
Mark and Midii stood by watching Relena persecuting a laughing and joyous Sylvia. "I think she forgot about wearing skates." Mark pointed out.   
  
"I think that she'll be able to carry out that threat." Midii took off after them seeing if she could make Relena realize what she was doing.   
  
"What were you thinking!" Relena shouted frantic.   
  
"Of getting you to enjoy yourself." She shouted back.   
  
"By what, killing me?" They both continued skating making zigzags across the park. All of the pedestrians were smart enough to get out of their way before they could come in contact with them and have to go to a hospital.   
  
  
Three days later... ...   
  
  
Sylvia pulled a grudging Relena toward the yacht. It seemed that the former Minister was on a grudging mood. And that was an understatement.   
  
"Are you still sore about the push?" Sylvia asked still pulling Relena. "It's well over three days ago."  
  
"No," responded Relena with the same manner she was treating everyone on the past days.   
  
"Then what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"My problem." She simply answered as she jumped onto the yacht in which Midii and Mark were already on. Reflecting on other matters, Relena turned to Sylvia who entered the deck to change. With her bags on her hands, Relena followed.   
  
Inside, Sylvia entered a room from the supposed kitchen and started to change into her bikini. Above them, Mark and Midii started the yacht and started to get away from the inland. Relena had noticed something different from the past few days. Her own thoughts and problems had been keeping her from really grasping what it actually was.   
  
Hurriedly, she changed her bra which was the only thing that she needed leaving on her shorts over the second piece of her bathing suit. Relena left the bags on the sofa and made her way up in which she found Mark and Midii engrossed on their conversation and on leading the yacht to the place that they were going. A question formed on her mind right there. Where in the world were they going?  
  
"Where are we exactly going?" She asked interrupting their hushed tones.   
  
"It's to a small island that has appeared close here. It's so small that there's no plants and just sands. In the middle, there's a pond. I just found out where it is and Midii is helping with the navigation.   
  
"You know how to operate these kind of things?" Relena asked surprise. There were a lot of things that she didn't know about her.   
  
"I've had to learn," Midii looked up from the navigation system. "Being a preventer does require me to know a lot of things."   
  
"Talking about that," Relena looked as if she was looking at something entirely invisible. "I know I have seen you somewhere before Midii. I just don't know where to get your face on."  
  
"I'll talk about it later," she answered to her. "We have been seen together once informally Relena. It has something to do with Martone."  
  
"No wonder," her eyes widened. "You are that preventer that stopped him after we got off of the elevator."  
  
"Good to know that you have a good memory Rel," Midii turned herself back into the navigation system. "Turn now." Mark did as he was told. "It's almost there. You'll be able to see it in about five minutes to…" she turned through the four sides. "To the north."  
  
Relena let the silense remain for the place as she watched both of the people running the system attentively. Something was up, she felt it. Looking down, she saw Sylvia get out of the deck of the yacht and seat down on one of the lawn chairs that were in there. With one last lingering look at the people before her, she started down the stairs to join the former politician.   
  
Trying not to alert her of her presence, Relena took off her sandals leaving them by the cabin door and continuing the rest to the second chair that was unnocupied on the deck. Getting everything out of her head, Relena stretched down on the chair and relaxed her body.   
  
She could still hear murmurs coming from above them. It seemed that Midii and Mark had resumed their conversation. Now, Relena wondered what they could be talking about. She spared a glance at her neighbor and saw her with a far away look as if living through another place and time.   
  
Relena was about to ask about what was wrong when she thought better to let Sylvia talk on her time. She and er had never been close friends and more than aquantains. Her family was the one that had more power on the assemblies but, they were still friends on the common way.   
  
Just like me and Midii. Relena told herself as she realized how different things were on many outlooks. One simple look by the way that Relena and Midii acted around each other and you might say that they were both best friends or even sisters. Many people had said it. Sylvia had gotten a good kick out of that one what it happened. Now, Relena reflected back to when she and Midii saw Midii chasing down Mark on the beach the day that they found each other. It had looked to her that they were a couple.   
  
Realizing the feelings of her words, Relena knew what she had wondered for some time. Mark's attention had always been tuned into Sylvia. She couldn't help but remember the secret smile that he dysplayed not two days ago when they had gotten out for the carnival of the city. He meant more than what he let out. Atleast, he didn't let it out when she was there watching.   
  
Relena found herself opening her mouth to ask again, but she closed it again. Who was she to offer any advice in any chance? What if she was wrong anyway. Now, she still had to think before she drew any conclusions about this. Sylvia spared her a glance as she stood up and made her way to the front of the yacht walking on the small space.   
  
She made it to there without even looking at the water which she knew was open sea right now. She looked up and found that they were rounding around the island which looked just like Midii had told her. It was liveless, like a piece of the earth that got unattached of the land and was sondering on the sea. Right from where she was, she could see the small part of water at the center and the sand that sorrounded it.   
  
Sylvia's voice could be hear from where she was. Mark shut off the motor and Relena could hear the voice clear. She was going to the small piece of land for a walk. By the looks, they weren't that far off and she could swim there. Relena made her way there as quickly as possible getting this as her chance to get to the bottom of this. She saw Sylvia made her way to the back of the Yacht and throw herself at the mercy of the sea.   
  
Her head came out of the relent waves and made her way to the island swimming. Mark just stood there watching her with a hidden look. Relena made her way to him and as she got closer, she noted that the whole outlook changed. Not waiting for anything she herself jumped off and started to swim to the island.   
  
"I threw down the anchor," Midii informed Mark as she sat down on one of the chairs. Mark made his way to the other one and just sat there as both contemplated their friends made their way through the waves to the piece of land.   
  
"She's been acting defferent," he informed Midii. "I don't know why."   
  
"That's obvious," she told him in response. She saw the look that he spared her and look back to Midii.   
  
"Do you care to enlighten me?" He asked crossing his arms bellow his head as he reclined over the chair.   
  
"What have we been talking about here?" She said to him looking at the endless sea. "I've said all that I can, now, why is it that everyone cares of keeping things secret instead of taking the risk?"  
  
"Afraid," he told her.   
  
"I know but," she sighted. "It's so stupid to just see time go by and let the people you care about slip away."   
  
"Are you telling me that because of what you told me?"   
  
"I've said what I said and I'm not going to change it," she responded as she shifted on the chair. "She doesn't know what to do just like you. I hope that you don't let it slip and let her continue to run away."   
  
"I'm sure that you're Trowa is searching for you," he told her trying to see what she would say.   
  
"I hope so," she murmured letting the wind set the mood of the place. "If I've realized this, then so has Relena."   
  
"I don't know what to do," Mark rubbed his eyes. "I've been so close but I just stop myself."   
  
"Everyone does," she told him knowing of his emotions. "You play a part on life that can be arranged by the way that you do what is put before you. Taking a risk is something that you might regret if you don't get the result that you want but that is not enough to stop you from doing it. I took my risk but I sill let it slip through my fingers because of my pride. I'm here in this because of my pride."  
  
"So, instead of you letting yours down, you want him to lay his on the line," he realized.   
  
"That's not true," she said looking up at the sky with her sunglasses on. "I laied mine on the line that day, you don't know what happened. Relena doesn't know but I know. I put it there in front of him but I guess that wasn't enough."   
  
"So you're doing this to see if he is able to lay his on the line for you."   
  
"Exactly," she smiled at the way that he had said it.   
  
"And what if it doesn't work the way you want it to?" Mark asked turning to her.   
  
She looked back at him and with a trembling smile she answered what was expected for her to say. "Then, I'll just continue with my life and myself knowing that I did what I had to do. It'll hurt but, I'll know that I took my risk and have accepted the consequences."   
  
"Even if you think you are a bonehead from doing it just like you felt after?"   
  
"Uh-huh," she affirmed. "Your problem with her is simple. All you have to say is what you want with her and I'm sure that even if it goes wrong, which I know won't, that you are going to feel much better."   
  
"I hope so," he murmured letting his eyes wonder to where Relena was walking along with Sylvia. "I want it to."   
  
"That's the attitude that everyone needs on this situations," muttered Midii more to herself than to anyone else. "Why is it so damn imposible to actually do it?"  
  
!~~  
  
  
Trowa exited a hotel putting his glasses on. So, he was right. Midii and Relena had been seen around with Sylvia Noventa and Mark Genti. It means that what Sylvia's grandmother told Heero had been true. Now, all he needed to know was where the hell they had gone to.   
  
The information that he had gotten from Heero was that Sylvia had been traveling on a yacht that as of the family with Genti and that as much as the grandmother knew, they had been together for a whole week. This explained their whereabouts for the whole week then.   
  
Now, if he could just find out where they were, he could be able to talk to them. Heero himself had contacted Sylvia after her grandmother called and she confirmed that she and the two had spend the week at that place.   
  
Trowa entered a cab and sent him to the port. That was the way that he could find out where the yacht had been. Now, all he hoped was that Heero had actual time to get on their trail. Finding someone was not easy if you didn't have the right knowledge.   
  
  
~~!  
  
"Everything is in place," murmured Lady Une to herself. She didn't know whether to go through with this or to just say something to pull it all off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   
  
The phone rang on her end, she knew who it was from though. It was all happening how it should be. Now, she looked up at the ceiling. Please let him be listening. She picked up the phone.   
  
"Lady Une speaking," she answered. She shivered involuntarily.   
  
"Do you know where the papers are?" Relena asked through the phone after she greeted her.   
  
"No, it seems that they have been disposed off."   
  
"How am I supposed to present the proposal and get the Raja to sign it if I don't have the papers?" Relena's strain could be heard through the phone.   
  
"I got the application here," Une moved to her computer and opened the program. "Are you still off-line?"  
  
"Yes," Relena muttered. "Sent it to my office."  
  
"There's no one there to get it."  
  
"Yes. I know these holidays and everyone off is no matter. I'll go right away and pick it up."  
  
"Heero should go with you."   
  
"He left 20 minutes ago to take Rosa to the mall. I'll drive there myself."  
  
"It's on it's way," Une set up the fax number.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Une," the phone disconnected and Relena moved toward the garage by the connecting door. She entered her car and pulled up the door to outside and grinned the engine. She needed to get there as fast as possible.   
  
Twenty minutes later, she exited the car as she parked it in the basement garage of the building. She took off toward the elevator and entered it. Just as she thought, there was no one on the building. Seldom because she had a key that she could not then enter the building.   
  
She entered her floor and made her way to her office. The fax itself was beeping as it needed more papers to continue with it's function. Relena literally tore up the new box of papers and put some more on the machine. A second later, it continued to print up the papers. It stopped as the last paper came and she arranged them patiently.   
  
She moved toward her desk and looked on the drawers for a folder to put the papers in and then leave. She was into finding the folder so much that she went to her knees and propped her head bellow the desk overview.   
  
Unknown to her, some one entered the office and hid itself behind the doorway. Relena let out a breath of relieve when she found the folder and stood up closing the drawer. She put the papers in and started to move to the door. She took the handle and busied herself on fitting her key in to lock her office. She entered the key and started to close the door when a cold metal was placed on the back of her head.   
  
"Hello Minister Relena," the man's voice sounded. "How have you been this glorious day."   
  
"Good," she answered as she moved her head toward her assailant. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Martone," he answered and ushered for her to close the door. "But that won't matter." Relena closed the door and faced him again. "Walk to the elevator and no funny movements."  
  
She complied as he followed her to the elevator. It's doors opened and both entered. Martone still had the gun fixed on her head. He pressed for the basement parking floor. The elevator was silent as it moved and opened at the floor.   
  
"Walk to your car and open the doors," he ordered her. Defiantly, Relena turned around to him giving him a frozen gaze.   
  
"Why it that?"  
  
"You got defiant," he laughed at her. "I might as well knock you out."  
  
"Just what do you want to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing personal," he answered advancing toward her. "Business." He got closer and grabbed her by her hands. He raised the butt on the gun to hit her when the safety of a gun got his attention. He turned to it and found a woman with blond hair and a preventer's jacket pointing her gun at him.   
  
"Stop moving or I swear that you'll get a bullet between your eyes," she advanced toward him as she talked to a pin on her blouse. "Move in."  
  
People started to enter from the entrance of the parking lot. Martone's attention turned to it giving Relena the chance to get herself out of his hands. She reached for her back and took a gun out of her pants. She pointed it at him and smiled cynically. "I'm well prepared."   
  
Midii went to him and knocked the gun out of his reach as he raised it to Relena. He knew that she was never going to shoot him but he had forgotten the agility of Midii's movements. She cuffed his hand and pointed the gun to his head. "Move and die Martone."   
  
He simply snorted and waited for the men to come and take him away. Relena gave her gun toward Heero which appeared right behind her and put it back into his holster. He had given her his gun as a precaution.   
  
"Good job," Relena simply nodded and was led by him toward the outside of the building. He came back a minute later with car keys on his hands. He looked at the female preventer with a suspicious glance. She looked at him and the silent moment passed without any happenings.   
  
"Another one out of here," said Midii to her phone.   
  
"I don't know how this worked out Midii," Une said over the phone. "But I'm glad that it all worked up alright."   
  
"Me too," Midii sighted as a car entered the lot. She recognized it as being her ride back to her apartment. Heero passed the car slowly as he was going out and it was going in. Inside, he recognized as seeing Trowa who in turn looked back acknowledging. Midii waved to Trowa who parked the car and left it.  
  
!~~  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"My sources never lie and you know it."   
  
"I know," there was a moment of silence. "I'll be there tomorrow." He put the hook back on the cradle and smiled at himself. He was going to get it all done even before he thought he would. There would be some setbacks, he realized that but he could go with the days.   
  
"It's almost over for you Relena," Martone looked at a newspaper clipping that he had on the door with her face. On it's side, there was a photo of Midii walking on the streets. He advanced to the photo and traced her face. "You're time is up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn, this took me a long time to actually get out. I can't believe that I was so hung up on what to write that I got one of the worse writer's blocks that I've ever had on my life. Now, I hope you like it and I have to say that I have no idea of what to write for the next chapter so... it may be a while.   
  
See ya later readers...  
  
MS 


	8. Another Kind of Love

MS  
  
Don't know what I'll come up with here so, read at your own risk everyone. I don't even know what my mind will come up with. I hope that I get an idea.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 8 : Another Kind of Love  
  
"It's been such a long day," Relena took her shoes off and just threw them on the floor. She leaned on the bed and closed her eyes. A no much better Midii entered the room from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.   
  
"The bathroom is all yours," she said walking to Relena. "I don't think that it was wise for you to take the four hour tour."   
  
"It's a start," Relena grumbled as she got up from the bed and groaned. "I haven't walked that much since I was little."  
  
"It's shows the need of exercise," Midii guided her to the bathroom and closed the door. "Your bags are in there. You can take all you need from it."  
  
"Thanks," shouted Relena as she stripped herself from her clothes that needed a good washing and started the shower.   
  
Midii took her time to untangle her hair. She was worried that the exercise had been too much for Relena. Walking four miles bellow on a cave was not fun with all of the elevations and not good for your legs if you haven't exercised them.   
  
Knowing the state that Relena would be when she got out of the shower, Midii slipped on her shoes and went out to the restaurant to bring back something for Relena and herself. A good rest wouldn't be the end of the world for both of them.   
  
She made her way out after she told Relena that she would be gone for some time to bring up some food for them. Instead of taking the elevator which seemed to be the sensible thing to do, she took the stairs to the ground floor. She arrived ten minutes later by the door which seemed obscured by the darkness that enveloped the whole stairs.   
  
Seems like no one uses it. It's mainly put so that if there's an emergency or if the elevator is broken. Midii opened the door and was grateful by the intake of light that it showed. She closed the door and tried to familiarize herself to the outlook of the hotel.   
  
She remembered the fiasco that had happened the last time she was on a hotel on the US and on a mission. She couldn't help but smile at the scandal that was formed when the mission went haywire and in shambles. Maybe next time she would see this with a new perspective.   
  
From the information that they had acquired from the guide, mainly being Relena. There was a museum not too far from here that showed the geological rocks that have been preserved since decades before when they disengaged their selves from the quake that happened from the fault of Kentucky.   
  
"I would have never believed it that there was one in these parts," she told herself as she located the restaurant. She looked at the manager and organized it so that their food would be brought up immediately. She turned around and started to make her way back.   
  
Not knowing why, she looked over her shoulder inconspicuously so that she wouldn't tip anything off. She thought a shadow had moved from the corner. Not giving any sings, she waited for the elevator to arrive to her floor.   
  
The door opened and a couple got out. A man supporting himself on a cane and a little girl that talked to him in the manner which she drew up that he was her grandfather. Midii entered the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Her eyes alert, picked up another movement from the corner of the room from before.   
  
Just as it was there, it was gone. She couldn't really know what to make out of it. The doors closed after an eight year old boy entered the elevator. He pressed for the same button that Midii had before.   
  
They both got out of the elevator and went their different ways. Midii smiled at the manner that he carried himself with not a care in the world. Just like kids should be at that age, she reflected. It would be cruel to brake their innocent dreams for a selfish reason as the power that many people desired and gave way to war.   
  
The door to her room opened and Relena looked out as if looking for someone. She smiled as she spotted Midii going her way. "I thought I heard a sound outside the door."  
  
"There was no one nearby," Midii contested entering herself. "The food will be here in a little while."  
  
"Good," Relena winced somewhat as she made her way to a seat.   
  
"Do you knees hurt?"  
  
"Not as much as my tights," she responded passing a hand through them.   
  
"You still want to go to that museum tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah," she responded leaning to the chair. "I don't want to be bottled up in here for a day."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dorothy couldn't help but smile. The call from Sylvia first delivering a message from Relena and then, now a call from Relena telling her of her plans. She still couldn't believe it. Relena had cut off her ties with everyone but herself for a while. Although she hadn't said it, Dorothy had sensed it. It was mostly for Heero.   
  
If he had sense enough, he would go after her before the time limit was up. Dorothy took her bags and walked to her car. She couldn't see a way for him to refuse though. She looked at the ceiling of the colony and noted the color of night. It was already seven forty five at the colony, the time for the artificial light to go out as they said. It was coming to night now.   
  
Dorothy entered her car and made her way to the already known road to Winners Enterprises. Now, it would be a miracle if he himself wouldn't be there. She rounded the corners and left her car parked at the front. She knew it was alright and the night clerk knew that it was good too.   
  
"Hi Franko," she greeted the night guard at the door.   
  
"How are you Dorothy?" He asked. His reflection reflected all of his 64 years of age. He only needed to work for two more weeks and his pension could take care of the rest.   
  
"I'm fine," she looked up at the monotonous sounds that all of the offices made. "He's still here?"  
  
"Like always," she waved at him and he waved back. Dorothy pushed back a lock of her hair out of her face as she waited for the elevator. The ride to the 47th floor wasn't a short one so she had plenty of time to even paint her nails if she wanted to.   
  
She arrived at the floor some time later. She had talked to Quatre of putting a faster elevator on the office but he seemed to be to his neck with so many things that he didn't have enough time to even brush his teeth. Dorothy walked through the offices and cubicles seeing people here and there. They were mostly the ones finishing up reports on a deadline or getting ready to leave for their homes.   
  
She saw Theresa at her spot by Quatre's office. She smiled at the upcoming person knowing who she was. The silent greeting passed as she only nodded smiling. Not waiting a minute to stop or nock at the door, she opened it without letting anyone in the office know of the intrusion.   
  
Quatre sat at his desk with a paper the size of an encyclopedia on his hands. She could see the impression of his glasses as he adjusted them every time they slipped a little over his nose. He made the picture of a scholar she noted. How many times had it been that she had seen him wear them? Plenty to know that he actually needed them to read at his age.   
  
The sound of her heels alerted him of the presence of someone on the room. He looked up making his glasses tip over. His expression didn't show surprise which was okay with Dorothy. She had come here so many times that it was not a surprise to be back again.   
  
"Hi Dorothy," he greeted in his original manner. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I carry a message and a favor," she answered sitting herself in front of him.   
  
"What kind of favor?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
"Did you get a call from Heero about Relena slipping out of his fingers and calling him if you got any news?" She asked getting a little information of her own.   
  
"Yes," Quatre put the paper down and slipped his glasses off. "Something like that."   
  
"Well, Relena needs a favor."   
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"You have a house on the desert and she was wondering if she would use it for some days," Dorothy took one of the candies that were on a plate at his desk and slipped it into her mouth.   
  
"When for?"   
  
"You're going to let her or tip off Heero?"  
  
"What should I do?" He asked her. "I'm with everyone else you know."  
  
"Good," Dorothy stood up and went to the blinds of his office. "She'll be there in about five days."  
  
"For how long?" Quatre managed to say as he ate one of the caramels himself.   
  
"I don't know," she walked behind him and brought him up from the seat. "About a week maybe."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked as she pulled him toward the door waking his coat.   
  
"Home," she answered as she opened the door and closed it behind him. "Take care Theresa." She smiled at the couple that walked passed her. Dorothy dragging Quatre who in bouts of protest still let her drag him out.   
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow sir," she closed down her computer saving her works and turned everything off locking his door.   
  
"How are you going to get it ready?"  
  
"I'll ask Rashid to take care of it," Quatre put on his coat as the elevator made it's way down. "He's there with the other Manaquacs and it's not out of the question to just drop by."  
  
"I think that you should let some of them stick around them while they're there."  
  
"Who they?" He asked surprised.   
  
"Midii gave the slip to Trowa as well," Dorothy answered as she rummaged through her pockets.   
  
"I didn't know that." He said in surprise.   
  
"That's because you live in your office," she reproached.   
  
"That's true," he didn't even protest knowing that it was true.   
  
The door opened and both of them exited the elevator. Franko waved at them as they passed the door and mounted Dorothy's car.   
  
"I have to call Relena to tell her," Dorothy looked at Quatre. "I think it's better if both of you talked out instead of going through me."   
  
"Give me the number then."  
  
"It's in here," she gave him her cell phone. "It's the last number on the call ID."   
  
"Thanks," he murmured as he took out a paper from a corner of a notebook bellow the seat and wrote the number.   
  
"Let's see," murmured Dorothy as she made her way to Quatre's mansion. "Let's get you relaxed today."  
  
"Uh-oh," he said out loud. That might be a sign of a lot of relaxation.   
  
  
In The Morning......  
  
  
Quatre moved away from the bed. He unclasped Dorothy's arm and threw on his shorts. He tiptoed silently to the door and closed it praying for her not to wake up. He swore that she was trained to pick up any sounds, not that he was complaining about it.   
  
He moved through the hallways of the mansion making his way to the living room. He remembered Dorothy's bag being there, along with her cell phone. He glanced at his watch and found that it was well into seven in the morning. He was going to be late for work but who cared. Theresa could manage without him for a few minutes.   
  
Entering the living room, he found Dorothy's bag right by the head lamp. He walked to it and looked for the phone. Taking a pen from the bag and a piece of paper and wrote the number down again. It seemed that the last one would not be recovered for some time.   
  
He turned and made his way back to his room. He had to get ready for work. He had a very important meeting with some of the side investors. He had to get Dorothy ready too, she too was one of the people that needed to be there.   
  
He entered his room ready to call to Dorothy but found his bed empty. He felt surprised as it had seemed that she was in deep sleep when he left. Wasting no time, he opened his closet and took out the suit for today. He put the strip of paper on one of it's pockets making sure that no one saw him.   
  
He put the suit on his bed in which the sheets were stripped and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and found a yawing Dorothy brushing her teeth. She was wrapped on a towel with the sheets of the bed scared on the floor. She had put her hair down which looked to him that she was going to wash it. This could take a lot of time.   
  
"Morning," he said as he made his way to the basin to her.   
  
Dorothy spit out her paste and took some water. She spit it out again and smiled his way. "Morning." She handed him his brush and started to make her way to the enormous shower.   
  
"No, no," he said after her taking her by the waist and pulling her back. "If you start to shower before me I'll never make it to the office on time."   
  
"Come on," she said laughing. He was so predictable. Taking her chance, she pulled him to the shower with her right behind her and turned on the water. The shower head started to zoom out with all of it's might. It was really cold first but it gradually turned to a warm filter. She put it on phase four and the opening from the ceiling started to let it's water out too.   
  
"We'll take our showers at the same time if you want," she said as she took off her towel and took the shampoo on her hands. "It's about time that you were late for work."  
  
"I've been late for work for the whole month," he contradicted. "And it's all your fault."   
  
"Thank you," she said as she saw him pout. "Just trying to help."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hilde replaced the receiver smiling. It was so funny the way that things had been carrying about with those two. Now, she couldn't wait to tell Duo the good news. Waiting not a moment longer, she made her way from the house to the salvage garage which was only at a walk's time.   
  
She arrived finding Duo bellow one of the cars that he had bought to fix and use himself. She couldn't help but cringe at it's appearance but if he decided to waste money on this, then that would be his problem.   
  
"Duo," she called at a high tone. She heard a thump and many swears coming from bellow the car. Seconds later Duo rolled back to where she was appearing rubbing a corner of his head.   
  
"Hilde," he whined reprovingly. "You scared me."  
  
"That's a surprise. I have some news."  
  
"Of who?"  
  
"Relena," Hilde went to him and replaced his hand with hers. She rubbed on the suppose spot that he had hit himself over. "She's coming up to the colony in a few days. Two or three with Midii."   
  
"Who's Midii?" He asked unconsciously. He wasn't focused on what she was saying.   
  
"She's the preventer that is traveling with her." A look of enlighten came to his face. "And the woman that Trowa is looking for."   
  
"She's the one that gave him the slip?"  
  
"Yes," Hilde continued on. "I really do hope that you won't inform them."   
  
"Hey," he said offended. "On whose side do you think I am?"   
  
"I wouldn't know," she fixed a quiver look on him. "I can never tell."  
  
"Babe," he got up and embraced her playing. "That hurt."   
  
"Not as much as what I'll do to you if you talk to them," she warned him.   
  
"I'm quiet," he made a sign of a zipper closing on his mouth. "Nothing will ever come out of here."   
  
"It better," she still looked at him a little on the down side. "They'll be staying with us."   
  
"How many days?"   
  
"I wouldn't know," she answered slipping away from him. "I'll start cooking." She skipped out of the garage and made her way back to the house.   
  
"The little sphinx is clever," Duo told himself as he slid down to the car again.   
  
"Duo!" Hilde called again hearing the same thump and curses for the second time again. This time, she couldn't repress the giggle that made it's way out of her.   
  
A grudging Duo appeared from bellow the car again this time fixing a dark gaze on the German giggling woman. "You do this on purpose." He accused her.   
  
She scoffed at the insult and just threw it off. "It was not my intention. Plus, it's not like I like to tend to the injuries that you inflict on yourself everyday."   
  
"Hilde," he warned taking his gloves off. Hilde laughed outright. She approached him with some caution but knowing that he wouldn't be able to touch her even if he wanted to.   
  
"What?" He said getting a little hot headed with the whole ordeal. It wouldn't matter so much of the bump if it hadn't been on the same place making the hurt intensify. "By this rate I'll have to go to the hospital for a concussion that you have given me."   
  
"You poor baby," said Hilde approaching him with a smiled on her face.   
  
"Hilde," he warned again.   
  
She still got to him and ruffled his hair. His eyes changed and he could swear that he was seeing red. With a cat like gesture, he moved to pounce on her but was caught by Hilde moving toward him and engaging her lips to his. His eyes flickered as he was unmoved for some time. He was about to respond when she took her lips off of his and smiled.   
  
"I for got to say that I love you and that you have a grease stain on your face," she took a towel from his side pocket and passed it over his face. "There," she showed him the black imprint handing the towel back to him. With the same manner that she had left before, she did for the second time that day. Duo stood there this time as if waiting for her to come back.   
  
He got to the floor again and made his way before the car again. He didn't know why but every time she called him it was like a shock that was passing through his system making him jump. A new found of energy made it's way to him every time she was there and he didn't know how to reveal it or act it.   
  
"Oh, and Duo," she called again, her head appearing from the side of the door. This time the thump was less evident. He simply groaned not really expecting her to appear for a third time. He rolled out smiling at her rubbing his oh so bruised head. He felt like just killing himself right there instead of letting the headache get to him.   
  
"Yes Hilde," he managed to say through cringed teeth.   
  
She laughed at his boyish impression. Trying to hold it back, she pressed her hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles. "Forget it." She turned to leave but remained there for a moment longer. "You know, you look cute when you look like that." Not waiting for a reply, she made her way back to the house. Not taking any chances, Duo stood up and watched her himself that she had entered the house by the back door and closed it. He waited for her to get out again to say something to him but the flowing sphinx didn't appear again.   
  
Life with Hilde was never dull. Duo realized as he continued with his work.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero was actually afraid for the first time since Relena and Midii had disappeared. It had been a week and Martone could be hot on their trails. They didn't know him at all. This wasn't a game and Martone wasn't someone to be taken under. Midii was over her league and he knew it.   
  
He himself had known Martone before this all had happened. He being a contact and comrade of Odin hadn't helped the relation. Heero himself had been made into the best assassin by him and he wouldn't say that what he had been trained to do he had forgotten.   
  
Martone was ruthless in his work and with the money that came in he was most happy to do it. He had never been caught to one of his assignments making him the best on the field of work. Heero didn't know who put the contract on Relena but knew that many people wanted her out of their way because of their reason.   
  
Martone couldn't finish the job now, but he would try to do it again. Heero groaned at his state. He was grounded on the house getting all of the calls making it all with the senators and representatives. He was left in control because Relena couldn't talk.   
  
Where could they be? How could Relena be so out of herself to actually do this? What in the world could have driven her to this type of action. There was one way to find out and that would be to talk to her himself.   
  
Heero moved out of the chair and was making his way to his room when Pagan stopped him. He had a phone on his hand.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It's Quatre," Pagan said urgently. "He says that he has information for you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH! What's Quatre going to do? I wonder. No, really. I wonder. Anyway, I hope that this was a good chapter for all of you. I decided to dedicate most of this chapter to other people but Relena and Midii. There'll be enough of them later... don't know when... but they will be.   
  
Well, review with your comments or just keep them to yourself. Whatever you want to do now, thanks for reading this chapter. Next one will come I don't know when. Maybe in a week, or less...  
  
MS 


	9. Just Some Calls

MS  
  
Here's the 9th chapter of Ask Me To everyone. I hope that it's not disappointing, my mind wondering just what is it that I'm going to write about. I still can't believe that this has gone on to the ninth chapter. I never thought that it would take this far.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction.   
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 9 : Just Some Calls   
  
Pagan stood there motionless waiting for Heero to actually move or to say something. He seemed to be well into his own thoughts about this. In a single movement, Heero took the phone from him and Pagan exited the room.   
  
"What is it Quatre?" He asked walking toward his room.   
  
"I hope I'm not waking you Heero," the Arabian pilot said with his voice down as if to conceal himself.   
  
"No," Heero glanced over to one of the clocks on the walls and frowned. It was well over the time to make civilizing calls to the Cinq Kingdom. "What is it?"   
  
"I can't talk right now aloud," Quatre looked around at his office. "Dorothy could enter at any minute."   
  
Heero waited patiently for the Winner heir to actually get to the point of this conversation. "Dorothy got a call from Relena yesterday for me to arrange for her to have one of my places there on Earth for some time." Quatre seemed to say it all on a train. He talked waited too fast this time.   
  
"Did you say yes?"   
  
"Of course," Quatre answered, his voice heightening. "What was I suppose to say with Dorothy looking at me?"   
  
"I don't know," he simply answered. "Trowa is looking for Relena right where she and Midii had been with Sylvia."   
  
"Why didn't someone tell me that Midii had given Trowa the slip too?" Said Quatre now bringing it up.   
  
"Who knows," said Heero entering his room. "Do you actually have some information for me?"   
  
"Can you pinpoint a cell phone anywhere on the globe?" Asked Quatre instead.   
  
"If it is in use we can pull the frequency to our radio and get the location through the company's locator," Heero answered mechanically. "Why?"   
  
"I have Relena's cell phone number. I'm to call her to go over the specifics of when they will need the house and for how long, you know."   
  
"Yes," Heero typed on his laptop. "What's the number?"   
  
"Oh God!" Shouted Quatre through the phone. Heero heard the sound of the phone hitting the ground with some now random mumblings from Quatre.   
  
Someone's voice came to the phone to Heero. "I'm sorry but Quatre can't take the phone right now, he's sort of tied up at the moment." The voice snickered. "He'll call you back as soon as possible, thank you." Just like an answering machine to him. "Have a nice day." And the signal went out.   
  
Heero stood there staring at the phone. Just what was going on the other side of the world? He was pretty sure that the voice was of Dorothy's but why he didn't know. Maybe the suppress and shallow breathing of Quatre would give a clue but Heero could think of nothing or rather said, he didn't want to think of something.   
  
"He will call later," Heero smirked at himself. He had something that would help him greatly on the search. There was no way that Relena could skip away anymore. Not that easily that is.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sally came out of the bathroom of her apartment toweling her hair. Her robe made sure that no part of her hair fell on her and wet the floor. Curious about what she had put on the web, she made her way to the computer and started to enter her network.   
  
While the computer entered the network, she made her way to the kitchen to put the coffee machine to brew some coffee. Wufei would be arriving in a short while to work on their report. Taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she made her way back to the computer.   
  
She typed the address of the website and started to see the progress. It was one that she had made for fun on those days that she wanted to be free of office hassles and the things that appeared there always made her feel good.   
  
The site consisted of sightings of Relena. No one in the world could ever think that there was a website for that. The doubles that looked like her were somewhere and by the constant sightings on one place, she could draw out that there were many similarities.   
  
She had never thought that the site would be a hit when it was broadcasted through the whole internet. More people wrote to her making her add an input of Relena's life and acquaintances. There were many pictures on the website of the sightings on the world. People just sent them to her via the computer so that there could be proof.   
  
Now, Sally entered the inbox of the site and started to sort out the messages. One, she noted came from a political E-Mail. She knew that the company was registered for important documents. What got her attention was that this one was called SNove99. The numbers that were used on the Emails were like a classification.   
  
Curious to why one of those people would sent her an E-mail, she opened it. The first thing she saw was a photo of Relena and Midii with Sylvia smiling at the camera. There was a setting sun on the background of the waves. She could tell that it was from a boat that they were shooting. The second one was of Relena and Sylvia talking on a sand island. She recognized it as being one of the Caribbean.   
  
She read the note that came attached bellow it.   
  
I think that this pictures would be a nice addition to your collection Sally. It's on the Caribbean if you haven't guessed and the picture is quite genuine. The date taken is on them and I'm sure that you have been sent many messages of she being spotted in there with me and Marc Genti.   
  
I think this game is quite advanced by the way things are going. Oh and tell to Heero and Trowa that they haven't got a chance. That was a message straight from Midii and Relena.   
  
Take care of yourself and this site is quite amusing.   
  
See Ya later, 0_0  
  
Sylvia Noventa  
  
P.S. : This is a photo strictly for you Sally. And it was all Relena's fault for pushing him and for Midii taking the picture.   
  
The last one came with Marc and Sylvia on the floor of the yacht with a standing Relena laughing her head off at them. The picture was a little fuzzy on the sides with taken in fact that Midii was laughing right then. On the floor, Marc had his arms around Sylvia's shoulders to support himself from falling completely on her.   
  
Sally smiled at the scene. Maybe she should put this photo up on the front page as gossip in between the young politicians. She saved the three pictures. She was going to decide on what to do later. She continued down on the headlines of the E-Mails before it which she hadn't had a chance to read because of her constant assignments to space.   
  
Many of them said from the Caribbean islands. She opened one of them and started to read.   
  
I live on the caribbean islands. I've always visited your site since it's been opened and now I can actually say something that will be put up here. Attached there's a file of a picture that my mother took a week ago in the city and in the background Relena is walking.   
  
I hope this helps with your library of sightings.   
  
Elena  
  
Sally glanced at the picture and reflected on the background. The features could be made out even though she was far away. After checking five more that came from the island, Sally was sure that Relena had been there with Midii and Sylvia.   
  
Wasting no time, she closed the E-Mail and went down to the recent ones. They were coming from the United States.   
  
She opened the first one. There were four pictures attached in there. It was dark as if in a cave.   
  
It was a group of teenagers generating from about 15 to 17 as Sally could tell. They were always in groups and were always together.   
  
Onn one of them, there was only one of the girls as she stood on a corner of what she guessed to be a closed space. Crystals were as if dripping from the walls. It was a small space because right beside her looking to her side was Midii with a camera on her hands. The next one in which two girls took their picture together, had part of Relena to their other side. She was walking up on her side to the camera up the stairs.   
  
This was taken at the mammoth caves on the Kentucky state of the US. Most of us couldn't believe when we recognized her and wasn't until the woman that was with her that called her by her name that our suspicions weren't revealed as truth.   
  
On one of the pictures is Relena with her body to the side and on the other is the woman that was with her with a camera on her hands. Because of the drop on the cave of the temperature, she wore a jacket for some time with we also recognized as of the Preventers.   
  
I already put this on the message board so plenty of people already know this. Many have already replied to us by the site.   
  
Keep the pictures S.   
  
Friends  
  
S was the way that she always signed her E-Mails and the name she gave on the site. The abbreviation of her name was the most easy for her to remember and using her Preventer name was out of the question.   
  
The door to her apartment opened and the Chinese pilot entered. He put the key back on his pants and locked it as he entered with a bag of groceries. He went to the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the table and made his way to where Sally was.   
  
He entered the open bedroom and glared at her. "This is the last time I'm going shopping for you Sally."   
  
"That's what you always say," she retorted as he made his way to the computer grumbling. "Thanks anyway."   
  
Wufei sat on the chair beside her putting his attention on the computer. "I still can't believe that you still have that site up."   
  
"It's entertaining," she said as she opened the last message sent to her. "This is nice."   
  
"What?" Wufei muttered as he started to read the message with her.   
  
"This was dated yesterday," she told him as she flipped down the picture. "It seems that Relena is in New York."   
  
"Why would she be there?" He asked wondering. "Why in the world would you even think that this is real?"   
  
"They talk about another person with her with Midii's description." Sally continued to read noticing Wufei's eyes on her fuming at her.   
  
Sally reached for her bottle and took a sip of the water. She put the command line of the computer and downloaded all of the pictures that she was sent on all of the messages. Each one was dated as the message time and hour that the message itself was sent to her.   
  
"I'll put them up later," said Sally as she got up from her seat and left the site's command line signing off. Wufei rolled his eyes and occupied her seat by getting to the program of the file manager.  
  
"We have to type this report now," he said as Sally started to brush her hair. "It's due on Une's desk as we come in."   
  
Sally looked at herself in the mirror trying to see if she was presentable enough for a call. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt, she went to her phone by her bed and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.   
  
"Peacecraft residence," she recognized as it being Pagan's voice.   
  
"Hi Pagan, this is Sally Po from the Preventers office." They greeted each other. "Can I talk with Heero?"   
  
"I'm sorry Sally," Pagan said apologetically. "But he's not here. He left for the United States this morning."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Do you know what's happening?"   
  
"Yes," Sally knew why he was hesitant. "Relena left the mansion with no one and has been missing for over a week and a half."   
  
"Okay," Pagan moved on his side. "Heero got a track on Relena's phone and the last time he got it was somewhere in New York city today. He coordinated for a plane and left immediately."   
  
"Can you give me something so that I can reach him? I have a message for him."   
  
"Sure, hold on a second. I'm sure that he noted his number in one of these papers for if something developed."   
  
There was a minute of no movement from the phone as Sally waited for Pagan and he searched the papers. "Here. It's 407-697-3975."   
  
"Thanks Pagan," Sally replied as she put the receiver back and looked at the jotted number. She waited a moment and picked up the phone again. She dialed the number and waited for the phone to be picked up.   
  
"Yuy," Heero replied as he put the call through.   
  
"Heero, this is Sally. I have a message."   
  
"From who?"  
  
"Relena through Sylvia who sent it to me." Sally replied as she moved around the room.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You two haven't got a chance," Sally said as she remembered what she had read. "That's all that they said to her to tell you."   
  
"Anything else."   
  
"Pagan said that you were going to New York City."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Just to say that you may be on the right track."  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"The website of Relena of sightings have a picture of Relena and Midi arriving on the New York City Airport two days ago. You should visit it sometime."   
  
"Maybe I should," he replied as he terminated the call.   
  
"Same Heero," Sally sighted as she put the phone down. "That's why this is all happening."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile as she saw the movie promo again. She couldn't help it. Now, all she had to do was to see the sites of New York which would take the whole day and tomorrow she and Midii would be on a jet to the L2 colonies.   
  
They had spent three days on New York going to the congress libraries, the Rocafeller building, the monument for the September 11 incident and going to the movies to get her mind off of everything.   
  
Today, she would spend the day at the Statue of Liberty with Midii who seemed to enjoy the sites as much as she did. The only difference now was that she seemed to be always preoccupied on the places. Although it hadn't been a big deal, they had both felt something in there. Someone they seemed to see often no matter where they went. Well, tomorrow would be a day for relaxation. Being on a plane that would take many hours to reach it's destination. She would have time to catch up on her resting.   
  
Midii said that she would meet her on the Statue as she herself went before her to get the arrangements and have everything reserved for when she arrived. As she looked at their things which were packed up still for their flight tomorrow she found that Midii had forgotten her gun.   
  
The phone rang as she was taking it to bring it with her. "Yes?"   
  
"Relena, this is Midii."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," she replied. "I'm just wondering if you won't object to the reservations that I've made for the Ludwig Tower. I'm thinking of making the reservations for it."   
  
"Sure," Relena replied. "I'll see you in the Statue of Liberty."   
  
"Alright." Relena hang up realizing that she hadn't said that she had forgotten her gun. Oh well, Relena put it back where she found it and started to rummage through her clothes to find the appropriate enough for the occasion. She knew that the dinners that the Ludwig Tower were said to be the expensive and well dressed.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Midii couldn't help but look over her shoulder once or twice. The feeling of being watched was still with her although with so many people with her it was possible that she was just feeling out of place. Shaking off her feelings, she turned back to what the guide was saying.   
  
On the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows was a man who kept himself to the darkness. Every time a person got close, he got in deeper and they could never say that he had been there. He smiled ironically when he saw her look behind her again.   
  
It had been a break when Jask had been able to tell him exactly where they were. On a place alone and at this time was perfect for his objective. Using his amplifier, he was able to hear the conversation from Midii's side and knew of the reservations. Now, all was falling into place.   
  
Midii was taking an earlier tour that was given with less information but just touching the basics of the statue and she would later be joined by Relena to take the larger one in which many things where told.   
  
He looked back at the group which was retreating from the hallway into another door of the immense monument. There she was we no care to show to the world.   
  
His teeth flashed as he retreated even farther into the room and out of their field of vision or words. "A job that takes less effort than stealing candy from a baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This really took me a long, long time to get out. I finally wrote the part after Heero and Quatre about a week later that it was wrote and I didn't want to finish the chapter without putting in my villain.   
  
What is he planning? This was not a good day for Midii to leave her gun on her room. Would Heero be able to get there in time before something terrible happens to them? What will happen if Martone gets his objective?   
  
That's obvious, then there's no more Relena and Midii and this story has no future than the next chapter. Let's see what interesting things and plans are put into action on the next chapter of Dragonball Z. What am I talking about? ~clearing throat~ On the next part of Ask Me To.   
  
Wait for it... ^_^  
  
MS 


	10. Surprise, Surprise

MS  
  
Ok, I don't know which day this is because I always write this before I start a chapter so, I'll be lost for the time in which I finish. Anyway, I want to thank all the people that have been with me since the beginning, it looks like my style of writing doesn't scare any readers. I'm relieved. Don't think that because of this intro that this is over, not by a long shot. (Maybe)  
  
Thank you all for your support. Thanks for the comments Nova S. I really appreciate them. I hope that you all love this chapter. Review or E-Mail your comments... now on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 10 : Surprise, Surprise   
  
Midii continued looking at the old construction of the statue as the tour decided to go on. She looked down at the pamphlet that had been handed to her and she read what it said of the specific place.   
  
"This part of the statue of liberty had to be reconstructed right after the hurricane Aldiene whom passed the costs just at the turn of the century from 2400 to 2500. After countless repairs, the government decided to have the parts shipped from the original company from France in which the parts had been made originally.   
  
The whole movement cost millions of dollars at those times in which was the current money that circulated. Ever since, for more than a whole millennium, there's only been projects to sustain the materials which at those times had been revolutionized.   
  
Now, we only hope that the statue won't fall prey to any more of mother nature's mishaps. The construction workers wanted to remember the project and be remembered of the time in which the statue had to be rebuild and marked on this spot the date in which the new blocks were flown in. The foundation was kept as it was still working.   
  
It had been permitted and when parts of the records were blown and disappeared from the war, this has been something to remember the time in which the lady on Rhode island stood proud again centuries later in it's all ingenuity and wit."   
  
Midii continued to walk through the halls reading her paper instead of looking for anything else. By now, she was sure that her group was on another part of the building, leaving her alone to walk through the place without a guide.   
  
A figure appeared behind her, she guessed that it was another person from the tour that had stayed too and didn't pay much attention to it. If he wanted or should she say she, to get caught up, she didn't have a thing to do with it. She found herself at an end that led to many stairs which came down and up. There were elevators put in but the stairs had to be there in case of an emergency.   
  
Not really caring, she opened the door and started to make her way up when she saw that someone followed her. It seemed to her that it was the same person that was there before. Maybe he or she thought that she could take him or her back to the tour group.   
  
"Are you separated?" Midii asked as she started to turn to the person. She came face to face with a brimming smile. She gasped as she saw the face even though his eyes were hidden with his glasses.   
  
"Hello Midii," the voice sounded sour to her ears and malevolent. She only saw the flashing smile with it's sardonic power to realize that she was backed into a corner.   
  
"Martone," she acknowledged trying to figure out what to do. She could run up the stairs she started to think as she didn't reveal nothing on the outside.   
  
He knew that she was thinking of a method to get out of here but he wasn't going to allow her. His teeth showed flashing again as he reached for something inside his coat. His gun gleamed as he pointed it at her. "Don't think about it Midii. There's no escape."   
  
"Who said I was going to escape?" She asked posing with her natural reflection.   
  
"No one," he moved toward her with warning eyes.   
  
"Are you going to kill me now?"   
  
"Now," he simply laughed. "No, that would be too easy."   
  
"What do you want then?" She asked with a frivolous tone.   
  
"I'm going to finish my job and dispose of people that have the need to die." He responded moving beside her. The cold metal was pressed against her back as he lowered his head toward her ear. "Let's walk to the front shall we?"   
  
"And what if I don't?" She asked knowing that he was going to kill her too.   
  
"Then I'll have to take drastic measures Midii," he started moving her toward the stairs going down. "Let's take the stairs. When we get out to the front and approach the desk, I'm going to put my gun on my pocket but you know me well. I won't hesitate to use it on anyone if it makes any means for me to get what I want."   
  
Midii shivered involuntarily and started to comply. She knew that by his records, that he was telling the truth. He never hesitated to put anyone at risk if it meant finishing what he started. He would even kill his own mother if she was all he had to get away with what he wanted.   
  
"You're a bastard Martone," Midii told him as they started to make their way down from the top to the bottom.   
  
He chuckled. "No one said I was something else."   
  
"Why didn't you leave her alone?" Midii referred to Relena.   
  
"It was too much," he started. "The challenge alone proved it to be worthwhile. Although getting stopped by you was not what I expected."   
  
"You had a chance to kill Relena right there when I stopped you but you didn't. Why?"  
  
"You want to know everything about my job now?"   
  
"Why not?" She relented putting her head sideways to catch a glimpse of him. "You're going to kill me anyway."   
  
"That's true," he smiled. "I liked this about you. Your forwardness, just like if your life didn't matter."   
  
"It still doesn't matter Martone, nothing's changed." She replied, her tone cold.   
  
"That's were you're wrong Midii," he concluded making her stop on her tracks. "I'm a watcher of the human nature and emotions, that's why I'm so successful. You've turned colder, your eyes have lost something."   
  
"What is it to you?" She got out.   
  
"I know many things about you Midii," Martone lowered his tone to a deeper voice. "I've studied you for the whole time that I've spent in prison. I must say that you are a fascinating character."   
  
"Don't tell me that you pulled strings to get records of me from ever since I was born."   
  
"Hit the nail on the head," he replied. "I practically know your history inside and out although you confuse me. You're different from what I had expected. Someone who has suffered so much and she stills goes out of her way to help someone."   
  
"Like you?"   
  
"Oh, I'm beyond saving Midii," he replied his eyes averted. "I like my job way too much. The smell of the blood and the feeling of success on where others have failed."   
  
"And knowing that Relena would be on the constant watch of Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier as he was nicknamed was too much of a temptation?"   
  
"Yeah," he affirmed without hesitating. "You don't know this, I'm sure but I knew Heero when he was a little kid. Then, he was named Odin after the man that looked after him for some time. He learned many things from us and I can't help but feel excited as to see what he would de when he found out."   
  
"It wasn't what you expected?"   
  
"Uh-huh," they stopped as the stairs stopped and the last door came in front of them. "I want you to go to the desk where you made reservations for Relena to take the tour later and leave a message saying that you aren't going to be able to make it here. That you'll meet her later after the tour when you two go to eat."   
  
"Alright," Midii started to open the door but stopped as her hand reached the handle. She left it there and turned so that her face was in front of his. "You know. Now that I know this I can't help but feel sorry for you."   
  
He hesitated before making an answer to her statement. "Not many people do feel that way about me Midii, they mostly fear me so you kind of flatter me. I think that you're the first one to tell me. I congratulate you, because you're still alive."   
  
She shoke her head and opened the door. She heard as he rummaged through his coat putting the gun on it's pocket. She advanced toward the desk, him following close behind.   
  
"Excuse me," she said to the person standing on the desk. "I'd like to leave a message to my friend, she's coming for the later tour."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero walked out of the main room of the New York International Airport. He watched at his locator watch in which he had downloaded the program that would activate when Relena would use her phone. He had talked to the main people of the room and had looked at all the records.   
  
His bags were taken to a hotel with reservations. Now, with the location on his watch, he was going to where the signal had come from. He started out by getting the car that they had given him and drive through the streets.   
  
It had been many days since Martone had broke out, but Heero felt as if something was amiss. It would have been much easier if Trowa would have been there with him. They were both on the same boat there. If it hadn't been for Quatre who had taken a lot time to take over, he wouldn't have ever thought of coming out here.   
  
His eyes moved to the navigator system of the car and found the intersection that he was looking for. Finding the street, he turned left and continued on. He hoped that Relena would be on a nice neighborhood. Things weren't going according to what he had planned and this was taking too long.   
  
His watch beeped making him stop the car. The phone was on and someone was making a call or receiving one. He smirked as he checked the location. It was the same place that he had gotten the signal from the last time when she and Quatre had been talking.   
  
Now, he put the car into gear again and continued on his route. It was getting easier to find now. He opened the door to the car and started to walk to the building on front. It was a hotel which seemed to be of a private branch. A bed and breakfast as they said in here.   
  
Heero opened the door and started to make his way to the desk.   
  
From the stairs, Relena emerged closing her phone and putting it on her bag. She had dressed simply, she was going to change to her clothes before they would go to dinner. Now, she stopped at the foot of the stairs and checked herself.   
  
She made a straight trip to the door waving at the clerk which was walking to his desk. She opened the door and called for a taxi. One came immediately and she started to make her way to it. She passed a car on front and she wondered who could have left it there.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the taxi and she told him to take her to the ferry to the statue of Liberty.   
  
***  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Asked Marissa. She looked at the serious man who was in front of her.   
  
"I need you to tell me if you recognize this person," Heero got out a picture of Midii from his pocket.   
  
The woman looked at the photo and back at Heero. She looked at him suspiciously without emitting a word. "Why would you want to know?"   
  
"I'm a preventer and I'm looking for my partner and if you don't tell me what I want, I'll search the whole hotel." Marissa stared back at the man and saw that he wasn't one for games. He was quite serious. "Do you know her?"   
  
"Yes," she simply answered. "She has one of the rooms reserved sir."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"All the rooms are on the next floor. Take a right when you go up the stairs and it will be the fourth door to your right. Although you're out of luck. She went out this morning and hasn't been back since."   
  
"I want you to tell me if this is the woman that she is traveling with," Heero got out a snapshot of Relena smiling.   
  
"Yes," Marissa answered. What she couldn't process was how Relena had passed him just minutes ago and he hadn't seen her.   
  
"Is she in?"   
  
"No, she's not. Just as you were standing here she passed right along you and took a cab. For where, I can't say." She heard him curse under her breath and she couldn't help to hide her smile.   
  
"Which room is hers?" He asked with the same tone.   
  
"Front of Midii's," said Marissa. "Anything else?"   
  
"No," Heero said as he started to make his way up the stairs. He followed what the girl had said and was standing right in front of Midii's room. With no effort, he unlocked it and entered. There were two beds in the room but only one bathroom, and small. He guessed that they two girls were sleeping on the same room but had rented two. At least now he knew that Relena was in watch of Midii from the beginning.   
  
He entered the second bedroom in which he found the second bed. On it was a dress laid out. It seemed that it was ready for someone to wear it. He looked at the style and at the things in the room. This was Relena's room. Now, all he needed was to get her when she got back. Maybe then, he would get a clear explanation as to why she left in the first place.   
  
Heero went out of the room and out of the small apartment if one could call it that and into the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and sat on one of the chairs of the room. Marissa sat on her seat on the desk looking over some papers. Heero took his seat and started to wait for the two girls that had disappeared for a week and a half.   
  
Time passed and passed. Heero checked his watch again, seeing that more than two hours had elapsed. He was at easy, he wasn't one to be restless to wait for something to happen. On the other hand, he liked waiting. It was like stalking your prey.   
  
He was about to get up to see if nothing had happened to the car when his watch beeped. Relena was making another call through her phone. Simultaneously, the phone at the desk rang. Marissa reached for it with her hand and answered it.   
  
"Lovess Hotel," she answered. "Hi Relena." Heero picked up the name as he was about to open the door. He looked back and saw the woman listen to the phone. "No, Midii hasn't returned here. Is something the matter?"   
  
Heero walked to the desk and gripped the phone from her. He barely caught the lingering words.   
  
".. I don't know what's the matter but I think something happened." He heard Relena say. "She was to call me when I finished the tour but if she isn't there then I can't help but feel that something happened?" Relena noticed the silence on the phone.   
  
"Are you there Marissa?" She asked to the silent receiver. "Did the call break?"  
  
"No," Heero heard the intake of breath. "Heero?"   
  
"Yes, Relena." He smirked at the reaction. "Where are you?"   
  
"None of your business, I have more serious matters now?"   
  
"Midii's missing," he said to her.   
  
"You heard what I said," she responded. "I already know. I'm worried."   
  
"Is there any chance that Martone could have gotten her?"   
  
"I don't know," he heard the desperation on her tone.   
  
"She has her gun, I don't think she's in trouble."   
  
"That's the thing," Relena's voice started to agitate. "She left her gun on the room today."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll try something?" Midii asked as she sat on one of the chairs of Martone's room. As it had been, he hadn't been staying that far away from them.   
  
"I don't think you will," he simply answered as he walked to the refrigerator and got out some water. He took two glasses and poured the liquid into them as he had set them on the table for her to see. "Just for you to see that I'm not playing any tricks." He replied to her silent question.   
  
Midii took one of the glasses and gulped down the water. She finished quickly setting the glass back down to the table. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued what she had been doing for the pass two hours. Stare at him as he stared at her.   
  
"Just what do you have planned?" She asked finally. It had been two hours of doing nothing and she was about to do something she could regret.   
  
"You'll see," he answered, his smile back in place.   
  
Midii looked away. She would never be able to support his smile. He saw the way of her reaction and stopped for a moment. It was almost time to put it all on display. "I want you to call her."   
  
"What?" Midii shot up from her seat. "Are you crazy?"   
  
"No," said Martone. "I want you to call her so that I can talk to her."   
  
"If you know so much about us, why didn't you find out her phone number?" Midii growled refusing to make the call.   
  
"You misunderstood me," Martone said taking the cordless phone from his counter. He started the connection and pressed some numbers. "I do have her number, I want you to talk to her."   
  
"Are you really demented?" Midii asked unbelievably to his tone of voice.   
  
"No," he responded. "I just have a big ego."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Tell me where you are."   
  
"No." Relena answered stubbornly. With no other words, she closed the connection and started to pace. She was on the ferry from the island going back to the mainland.   
  
Relena stopped on one of the rails and leaned in into the water. She didn't know what to do. With a start, her phone started to ring. She waited some moments as she regained her breath. It had taken her for surprise.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Relena," Midii looked at the laughing Martone. "It's me, Midii."   
  
"Where are you?" Was the first thing that came out of Relena. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," Midii said hastily. Martone took the receiver from her and waited for Relena to finish her questions.   
  
"It's been a long time Relena." He said to her.   
  
Relena gasped, the phone sliding from her fingers hitting the floor. Her eyes were widened as she realized who had just spoken to her. She looked at the phone with desperation. She hoped it hadn't broken. She found it and hastily answered it to see if it was working.   
  
"Hello?" She said to the phone desperate.   
  
"By the sounds it would have seemed that you had fainted," she heard him chuckle.   
  
"What have you done to her?"   
  
"Nothing," Martone sounded hurt. "I'm not after her that much. I wouldn't do anything to her." He shot a glance at the trembling Midii.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"That's simple. I want to kill you."   
  
"Then do it and leave her alone." He heard her tone of confidence coming back. As an impulse, Relena stopped the call and turned off her phone. She needed to think.   
  
The ferry's whistle blew. That meant that they were on the mainland. Shaking, she started to walk out to where the people where disembarking. She knew that they were going to call again but she needed to have time. What to do?   
  
She looked before her and found Heero on the dock with a car behind him. He was leaning into it, with his eyes placed on her. She needed to get the gun. Not waiting a moment longer, she ran to him.   
  
"Drive me to the hotel," she ordered opening the passenger door and getting in. Heero complied seeing that her nerves were shot up. As they got there, Relena got out of the car on a flash with Heero closed behind. She entered the hotel and ran up the stairs to Midii's room. The door lay ajar as Heero arrived with his calm and control.   
  
He saw what she was looking for and had gripped on her hand. It was a gun. She continued to search some drawers and she took out, what it looked to Heero, a clip for the gun.   
  
His suspicions were confirmed as she loaded it and pointed to a part of the room as if she was a born killer. She turned to him reflecting the same calmness and control on her face. He concentrated on her eyes seeing her shut out anything practical that could have been running there just moments before.   
  
"Relena," he said with his usual tone. He never needed to say anything else to her.   
  
"Move out of the way," she breathed to him. She saw that he wasn't going to even close his eyes so she got closer. "The bastard has her and I don't know what he's done to her."   
  
"You're not going."   
  
"I don't care what you say," Relena got in front of him. "She's my friend and she's suffered enough in life to have to deal with the maniac that was hired to kill me. Not her, me."   
  
"You're not going out of my sight." Relena stood there watching him. The gun was on her waistband. She walked to the bed and got her phone out of her purse. She let it on her hand as she walked back to him.   
  
"Do you know why she's gone away from her job?" She asked to him. "Did Trowa tell you?"   
  
"No," Heero stood there.   
  
"Did you even care to ask?" He hadn't. "Next time ask about the people you're looking for. They have feelings and look just like everyone else on the inside." He wasn't going to say a thing.   
  
"She and Trowa knew each other when they were children. He was a rebel and she was a spy. They found each other some years ago as they both worked for the Preventers. They have worked together on many projects for that and as fate would have it, she was in love with him. Now, I had wondered what had happened for her to want to leave and after she told me I understood. If the same things had happened to me, I would have left too."   
  
Heero turned to close the door of the room when Relena saw her chance. She jumped out to him, the gun on her hand. She took the butt of it and rammed in hard on Heero's side. She had made it with terrible force. Heero clumped down to the floor and Relena knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would get up. He was immune to many things and it may only be minutes before he regained consciousness.   
  
Relena placed the gun back to the waistband and reached for the keys to the car they had rented. She found them and raced down to where it was parked. She started it and turned her phone on. She got the car ready to get out of the parking area when she got the call. Almost immediately, the phone rang. Relena reached for it and opened it.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why did you hung up?" Martone asked. Mirth was evident on his tone. He was enjoying it.   
  
"It doesn't matter," she said avoiding it. "What do you want me to do?"   
  
"I want you to drive to the connection of 5th and 3th/Blamisth and I'll tell you what to do when you arrive."   
  
"I don't know where it is," she told him in shock. "I don't know how to work the system so that it'll tell me what to do."  
  
"That's a problem," she heard him say. "I'll put Midii on, she'll tell you how to get here." The phone changed hands.   
  
"Take a left from the parking lot and turn another left at the six light that you will pass. The name of the road is Roatle."   
  
"I'm going."   
  
"You know that you don't have to come," Midii said to her. She could hear Martone laughing from the background. "I don't want you to come."   
  
"I'm going and I'll get you out of this."   
  
"What for?" Midii shouted to the phone. "I don't have anything to live for remember? I have no family and I have nothing that I think is worth living for."   
  
"You have Lady Une," Relena responded flying through the streets. "You have family and you have him."   
  
"That's not true. I lost him many weeks ago. We don't even talk to each other."   
  
"That's because of the misunderstanding. He's worried about you Midii."   
  
"How do you know?" She asked.   
  
"I just feel it," she responded. "I just hit Heero behind the head and he passed out on your apartment."   
  
"He found us?"   
  
"Yes, I don't know how but he did. I didn't know any other ways to get out of there."   
  
"Damn it, you should have stayed with him Rel, you're coming here to the wasp nest and you're going to get stung. Martone is a lunatic and he's not going to stop until either you're dead or he's dead."   
  
"Then I'll just have to kill him or let him kill me."   
  
***  
  
Heero groaned as he got up from the floor. He would have never expected to get hit upside the head by none other than Relena herself. He got off the floor and started to get out of the apartment and down to the main floor. He walked to his car and started to locate her by the watch.   
  
He started the car and took the locator from his watch and installed it into his system. The map of New York appeared and a small red beep started to appear racing through the tiny lines. Heero activated the locator of his car and waited for the blue tag to appear. Having this as a guide and as long as Relena would have her phone on, he took off.   
  
***  
  
The building stood on the streets but it looked as if it was about to fall at any moment. As it was said from the outside, it was going to be demolished and a construction would be in place for an apartment complex. It was abandoned and by the looks of the places around it, there weren't a lot of people or none at all.   
  
Martone and Midii were waiting on the last floor up. Martone was sitting on a chair as Midii paced on the floor still talking to Relena. Not a lot of time had elapsed since she had gone and she guessed that it would probable be no time before she came in. Even though Relena was parked on the building and after the warnings of Midii not to enter, Relena wanted to maintain the line on.   
  
She didn't know why. There was no communication at all as Relena entered the building but none of them had cut the line. Midii glanced at Martone which kept his gun on his hand, ready for anything. His job was almost over.   
  
Relena entered the building, the phone to her ears as if to hear if anything at all was happening out there. She looked at the state of the building. Even though it was really bad on the outside, she had to say that it looked better on the inside.   
  
Wasting no time, she started for the stairs to go up into the top floor. She had no time to waste. She checked for the gun with one of her hands and took off on the stairs. She did it slowly, her ears trying to pick up any movement. She wasn't going to get caught up unguarded today. She had a score to settle.   
  
***  
  
Heero stopped the car as he neared the building. The beeping had stopped on a location and he was nearing on it. It may be that Relena found out about the phone and had discarded it, it was still on.   
  
Heero got out of the car and walked up to the one in front of him. He opened the door and found nothing inside. With the chip in his watch again, he saw the building in front of it.   
  
She wouldn't be as stupid as to do what he was saying. Heero took off into the building, the silence wasn't helping him locate anyone in there at all. How was he to know where they were? Fear gripped him. He would be too late if he wouldn't hear what was going on. Heero started to move from one side to the other.   
  
Then, he neared the door to the stairs, he felt some movement. Someone was going up the stairs. With no sound, Heero opened the door ajar and waited for some sound to reach him. There was none, no sound, not even a pin drop. He was about to go out when he heard a curse from above. Not wasting a second, Heero started up.   
  
***  
  
Relena stopped right by the last door. There were no more stairs leading up, she was at the last floor inside the building. She could turn and go down running out of this, but she wasn't. She had come too far to be able to turn around. She couldn't and didn't want to.   
  
Getting a breath of courage, she pushed the door and walked into the room. She left the door open, not caring for it. She looked around and saw Midii with the phone on her hands and Martone standing right behind her.   
  
"Nice to see you again Relena." Martone said in greeting.   
  
"Too bad I can't say the same," she responded walking toward them. She stopped as she was about two meters from them. "What do you want?"   
  
"I explained earlier today," Martone answered in a mocking tone. "Didn't you hear me or did you forget already?"   
  
"I don't know," she answered on the same tone. "I seem to like to forget what sick bastards say to me when they want to kill me."   
  
"Oh," he protested. "You wound me."   
  
"I try."   
  
Midii just stood there powerless. It wasn't like the last time. She should have just killed him that day and say that it was either that or he would have killed Relena. But no, getting him in prison for life for him to be miserable in confinement was what he deserved.   
  
She should have known better. The bad guys always escaped from prison and returned to capture their prey. Just once, she should have listened to her common sense that day.   
  
It had become strange to her why he hadn't killed Relena that day. He had ample of time and opportunity. Just before the people came. He had a gun and could have used it if he had wanted to before she could have even reacted. Just what had been his game?   
  
"Why don't you let her go?" Relena asked. "I'm the one you're after."   
  
"That's true," Martone said to himself out loud. "You're the one I'm after but," he put stress on the but. "I like having her here, cornered. She wonders in the mind and wonders. She asks questions, she wants to know why and she still had the gall that day to intervene with my plan. It was all orquestrated."   
  
Martone turned to Midii as he stopped walking in front of her. He put his back to Relena. "I felt it that day. It was to easy but I wanted to go. I wanted to see who had the courage to try to trap me and stop me from completing the contract. And it was you," Martone passed the gun over her hair. "It was a surprise to see that of the whole department in the preventers, you had to be the one that stood up with a plan to get me."   
  
There was a moment of silence. "And, you were right. I could have killed her that day even before you could even point the gun at me but I wanted to know what you were planning. That was your mistake Midii. You didn't plan to shoot. I saw it and you played right into it."   
  
"Yes," Martone affirmed. "I let myself be captured but I already knew. You had lost your chance. I knew that even if Relena had a gun, she wouldn't have the gal to shoot me. It isn't in her to be able to shoot at another person but you. I studied you. You had been responsible for the death of many people even when you were only a little girl but you still didn't shoot. I am not a rabbit that you corner on a cell Midii. You should have known better."   
  
"Why didn't you just kill her?" Midii shouted.   
  
"I didn't want to kill her just then. I wanted you to see that even if you caught me, I wasn't going to spend any time in prison on a cell because of it. I wanted you to feel the helplessness that it feels to know that you had me for some minutes but you didn't act on the opportunity. That's what I was after that day. I'm a good psychologist and there's no way to beat a battle in the mind."   
  
"You wanted me to loose to myself."   
  
"You're right Midii," Martone applauded with his hands. "But I now have to comply with what is boiling deep inside me. You crossed my path and if you didn't know. Everyone that crosses that line, is going to die. You are a really strong person Midii, but you don't want to survive."   
  
"You're wrong," Relena interrupted both of them. "She is going to survive."   
  
Relena reached for the gun behind her and got the safety off. She pointed it at him in defiance. "I am sick of having to be careful just because I want a better world in which this thing doesn't have to happen. I am a diplomat and killing is not my style but I am also a person who knows what's best for herself and for humanity in general."   
  
Martone laughed at this. "Are we back to this again?" He pressed the gun against Midii's temple.   
  
"You touch her and I will kill you," Relena said in a soft tone barely audible.   
  
"Threats mean nothing to me."   
  
"I act on what I say sir," scorned Relena. "There hasn't been something that I've said to anyone that I haven't done."   
  
"Um," Martone sighted. "Defiance."   
  
"I don't care," Relena shoke her head. "Get that gun out of her face."   
  
"As you want," he had an expression of satisfaction. "Of all of the people that I've ever had cornered, you are the second one to stand up to me."   
  
"That must be a good compliment coming from you Martone. Who was the other one?"   
  
"You're Heero Yuy," Martone replied loving the expression on her face. "You didn't expect that."   
  
"What does Heero have to do with this?"   
  
"You didn't know," Martone asked in mock surprise. "He knew me when he was a kid and I had part of his training. I was his teacher when he was just a kid. He knows everything about me and my ways."   
  
"But."   
  
"I know you can't believe that, but it's true. Heero stood up to me after I had trained him and had the gal to go against me when he came with me in one of the assignments. He is a full blooded killer, the best but he still felt things. It was a good job with what they did to him when he was training to be a Gundam Pilot."   
  
"Shut up," Relena interrupted him.   
  
"Why should I?" Martone said, his manner surfacing. He pointed the gun again to Midii. "I'm the one in control and I say that she's the first to go right now."   
  
"I'll kill you first," warned Relena.   
  
"You don't have the reflexes of a killer Relena," he mocked. "You couldn't even shoot at a person or animal."  
  
"If I'm forced to, I will." Martone's eyes went completely black as he turned to Midii. His face was of terror for her, his lips forming his smile. "Bye Midii." She closed her eyes expecting the blow.   
  
A gun went off. There was a thud on the floor as the person fell.   
  
"Not anymore," the voice filtered through the space as a figure emerged from the shadows of the door.   
  
Midii stood there frozen on her place as Relena left her hand on the air with the gun. A substance came out of it, mingling with the air. The gun had been fired. Heero moved from his place to them, his gun also throwing off the substance into the air. Martone was on the floor. His shoulder was bleeding with blood coming from a side of his temple as well.   
  
The gun on Relena's hand went to the floor and she walked over to Midii. "Are you okay?" Midii nodded at her. Her eyes were fixed on Martone as he bled. Heero stood there in between the body and the girls.   
  
As a reflex, Relena threw herself at him. She circled her arms around his head and started to cry on his shoulder. Heero's arm came protectively around her waist, letting her cry and lean on him for support.   
  
Midii wrapped her arms around herself. She felt truly alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? Good, bad... I don't know what to say myself. It took me a long time to write and I had kind of thought how it was going to happen but I needed to see how to get there.   
  
Anyway, next chapter will be good.   
  
Nest Chapter : Just because Heero got them, doesn't mean that they're going to let him catch her. Let's see how Midii and Relena give the slip to Heero this time. And what about Trowa? Will he get there in time to prevent them from leaving a second time?   
  
MS 


	11. Escape to the Colonies

MS  
  
I'm typing this on September 2, let's see how much time it takes me to make this chapter. I hope it won't take me that long.   
  
What did you guys think of the last chapter? Did you like it?   
  
I hope you did. Well, Let's see where this one takes us. See ya later everyone... happy reading.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story. (Except Martone and he's dead.)   
  
PS : There's a new bad guy going in here. The idea just came out of nowhere and it plays to where the girls are going next. *Insert evil laughter from author* ... I just keep on loving this... He's been in the fic before.  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 11 : Escape for the Colonies   
  
Relena and Midii stood by a police car in front of the building. Heero wasn't far behind, his eye always kept on both figures. He wasn't going to let them slip through his fingers this time. It was dark, the sun had set just minutes before and they were still held there.   
  
Heero had called Trowa immediately after the police had arrived. He had been away to deal with Martone's break out of prison and was on the case to try to find him. Now, it was all over. Heero snuck a glance at Relena and Midii and saw them just standing there looking at nothing but the concrete sidewalk. It was plain that they were shaken from the whole ordeal.   
  
Trowa would be arriving shortly. Martone's body had been cleared out of the building and he himself was restless. There was nothing more that he could do and would do. He needed to get them out of this. The coverage of it would be immense and the knowledge of Relena being here in New York instead of her mansion, that was going to get a lot of attention.   
  
Heero looked around at the people that were coming and going from the building. He didn't trust the policemen. Any of them could tip off the press and tell them about what had happened. It would be a lot of money for a story that big. They had to wait for the Preventers department to get through with this.   
  
It was their jurisdiction and all he prayed for was for Trowa to get here quick. Looking out for Relena was something that he could handle and do but she and Midii were a pair that he didn't trust. Just as Trowa would get there, he was going to tell him just why the hell is Midii running away. Just why did Relena want to get dragged into this chase?   
  
Relena and Midii didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other and continued to let the silence reign the time. It was as if they were uncomfortable in this situation.   
  
Heero approached them. "We can go." Silently, Midii and Relena followed him. Heero gave the keys to his car to Midii and told her to drive it back to their hotel. He had phoned the people that were handling his bags and had told to reserve two rooms at the Lovess Hotel.   
  
Midii complied getting into the car. Heero directed Relena to the other car and she got in on the passenger side. Heero started the car and followed Midii out back to the hotel.   
  
With all the traffic lingering about, it took them some time to get there. It was already 10:37 p.m. when they checked in to see if there was nothing new. Heero had a message from Lady Une.   
  
"It's written here," Marissa gave him the piece of paper and gave him the two keys to the other rooms. "Who's taking the other room? It's policy."   
  
"He'll be here tomorrow morning," Heero answered as he saw Midii and Relena go up the stairs to the room. "Trowa Barton."   
  
"Alright," Marissa replied. "Have a good night."   
  
Heero grunted and quickly followed the girls back to Midii's room. He entered seeing Midii standing beside the foot mirror and Relena in her bed. This was going to be a long night.   
  
At 1 a.m.   
  
Both Relena and Midii had decided to turn in just after they had taken a shower to try to put what had happened behind them. Midii entered her room afterwards and got into bed. She took a sedative and fell asleep as she hit the pillow. It seemed to be the only way for her to at least have some rest. The body of Martone wouldn't leave her. Every time she had closed them while taking a shower, she had seen him there. Lying on the floor bleeding. No matter how many people she had seen die around her, she would never get over the fact of seeing them die. It had always been an impression that she couldn't bear.   
  
On the other bedroom of the room, Relena lay on the bed with her eyes open. She wasn't one to take sedatives to sleep. She preferred not to sleep to take the pills that would make her drowsy. She wanted to think, think not sleep or leave her body immobile.   
  
One thing she couldn't bear though was the pair of eyes that kept looking at her. Heero had in no way expressed any signs of actually leaving the room during the night. He planned to stay there until morning to make sure that she didn't put a foot out of the bed without his knowing. She was really going to hate this.   
  
She was a prisoner of him right then and there. It couldn't be that he would think that she could actually walk after what had happened that day. She didn't know what to think. She could have killed the man if she had wanted to. The rule of survivor was what she had thought of. It was either he would die of she and Midii would be finished off and lying right there instead of him bleeding.   
  
For one thing, she was glad that death had been instantaneous. For once, she was glad that Heero had been there. What she didn't know was why she only heard one bullet. There wasn't another shot. He had been there, standing waiting. It had been that he had fired at the same time that she had making both sounds blend into one. Remembering the cold steel on her hands, she shivered. She turned to the side in which Heero was sitting.   
  
Instead of feeling his eyes on her back, she now saw them in the dark. She would swear that he had eyes like a cat although the color didn't agree with her. She didn't know what to think anymore.   
  
"Why did I fire the gun?" Relena asked him in the darkness. She just needed to get someone to tell her. She didn't know herself.   
  
"You fired because it was either him or Midii," he simply answered.   
  
"Why did you wait so much time to shoot him? I know that you fired when I did, so I don't really know what to think anymore." Heero observed her after she stated the question. He seemed to be looking for something.   
  
"You've changed," he stated. "I wanted to see if you had changed so much that you would actually shoot him. You didn't tremble when you shoot the gun. That's what got to me when you pointed it at him."   
  
"I don't know how I've changed," Relena muttered under her breath.   
  
"You're stronger in another sense that what you were before. After this, I'm not sure what to think of you. Anything can happen."   
  
Relena chuckled. She had never heard Heero say so much on a subject that was an actual conversation in so little time. Maybe there had been some progress on this. Now, if she could only get to see what was happening with Trowa.   
  
"Where's Trowa?" She asked diverting the subject. "He's supposed to be with you looking for Midii and me."   
  
"Martone's escape was his assignment. It's over and he's on a plane coming. He'll be here tomorrow." Relena acknowledged the situation and started to form plans in her head.   
  
It was clear that Trowa had told nothing to Heero. There was no way of getting anything out of him if Heero himself didn't know what was going on between them. If something was going to be done, she and Midii would have to do it fast. They had until morning to get away from Heero and continue with their plans.   
  
Something irked her curiosity. She wanted to know this. After the call to them a 2 weeks ago, she wanted to know why was he after her.   
  
"Why are you looking for me Heero?" She asked sitting up on a sitting position. Something flashed across his face but was missed by the darkness. She saw that he had no intention of answering the question.   
  
"I'm going back before the May conference which is in a week and a half Heero," She told him trying to see what would happen. "I want the time that's in between to continue. I don't want to go back unless it's really time."   
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked instead.   
  
"Didn't I explain that on the phone some weeks ago?" She asked him smiling.   
  
"You were drunk," he stated the fact. "I don't think you even knew what you were saying."   
  
"I was drunk," she admitted. "But, what I said was the truth. I don't want you to follow me just because. This chase isn't going to prove anything to you, but to me."   
  
"You are stubborn."   
  
"I don't care," she told him. "Now, get out of my room before I kick you out and get to the one that you yourself rented. Move it, I'm not going to leave just because of this. I have a responsibility in here and I don't run from them. Now, Have a nice night, get some sleep," she pushed him out of the door from her room and out of the small apartment. "Relax and if I find you on this door I'll make sure that you'll never be allowed within a ten mile radius of me." She opened the door, pushed him out and closed it. "Good night Heero." With an amiable smile.   
  
She waited a few minutes before she opened the door. He wasn't there. She let her eyes wonder around the room and she saw movement of a door close. Good, he was actually listening to her for once. Maybe now she would have some rest.   
  
She plummeted on the sofa of the room and started to think. What could she do? She didn't know just what to think of to get out of this. Trowa would be getting there in just a little while and Midii was passed out from sleeping pills that she had taken. Now, what could she do?   
  
She reached for the phone of the room and called long distance. The phone rang many time before it was picked up.   
  
"Hello." Answered a very happy voice.   
  
"Hi Dorothy, it's Relena." They exchanged greetings. "You won't believe what just happened today."   
  
"Don't worry," whispered Dorothy. "Quatre told me the whole thing. Lady Une called him to inform him of Martone's death."   
  
"Then, you know that Heero found us and that Trowa will get here in just a few hours." She responded quietly herself. "I don't know what to do."   
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"New York City."   
  
"Then, I'll be able to send it. The jet's only an hour away from your airport." It didn't make sense to Relena. "All you have to do is make sure that Heero won't follow you."   
  
"Explain to me what you have just planned because the only word I've caught is your jet and it seems to be going well."   
  
Dorothy giggled. "Just hear this out. I'm sure that you'll be able to get to the airport with this."   
  
***   
  
Relena tiptoed through the hallway to the main desk. She knew that behind it there was a room and Marissa stayed there most nights to get caught up with paperwork and she stayed there because of how late it was when she actually finished. She looked up as if to ask God, just let her be there today. Please.   
  
Relena knocked on the door waiting to see if there was some movement from inside. There was nothing, it seemed to be empty. Wanting to check, she opened the door seeing that it was unlocked. She opened it and called Marissa's name. She was asleep on her desk over some papers. She had fallen asleep on her papers. She was still dressed.   
  
Relena moved to her making no sound and started to move her. "Marissa." She whispered. She groaned as she felt someone trying to wake her. Relena kept on shaking her shoulders.   
  
"What?" Muttered Marissa as she opened her eyes. They concentrated on Relena.   
  
"I need your help Marissa."   
  
"What is it Relena?" She asked. Her attention was back and sleep was soon forgotten.   
  
"I need you to help me."   
  
"Sure," she mingled about her desk and found the cup. She sipped it's contents and all her senses were working now. "What is it?"   
  
"I need to get out of here and Midii took a pill to sleep and there's no way for me to wake her up."   
  
"I know a way to get her up," she pointed to the cup. "Something else?"   
  
"Oh," Relena chuckled. "You don't know how much we have to do."   
  
***   
  
Heero threw himself over the bed. He threw his shoes with a groan and moved up to place his head on the pillow. He didn't know what else to do. He looked up at the ceiling of the room and thought of the way that it had felt. She had needed him there.   
  
He could still feel the way her arms had gone around his neck for support. Her tears dripped on his neck onto his shirt. He would have done anything to have this forgotten. It would have been better if the whole things had never happened.   
  
Her sobs had been heard through the whole room. He himself was frozen at that moment. Instead of acting as he should have, he had dropped down his guard and had sheltered her in his arms. He could still see vividly when she had stopped shaking. On impulse from somewhere inside him, he didn't know where. He kissed her temple.   
  
She had snuggled further in him, although her sobs subsided, tears ran down her face. He still couldn't shake the memory. It was too good. he would never be able to put that aside. Heero sighted as he started to close his eyes. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he could at least try to comply with what Relena had told him.   
  
***   
  
Marissa and Relena moved through the hallways stealthily. They didn't want to give away any movement made outside of the rooms. Relena pushed the door to Midii's room, she had left it unlocked for when she would be back.   
  
Now, she closed it sighting in relieve. It seemed that no one had noticed their movements. She followed Marissa as she entered the bedroom of Midii. She lay sleeping on her side. She was troubled but there was no chance for her to voice what she wanted. It was as if she was trapped in her mind as she moved but couldn't wake up.   
  
Marissa approached the bed putting the tray that she had on her hands down. She fetched a bottle from her pockets and opened the lid.   
  
"This will make her wake up. It doesn't matter if she had been drugged." She explained to Relena as she put it underneath Midii's nose. She started to breath it as the time continued.   
  
"How are we going to keep her awake after?" Relena asked her. She had seen Marissa take many things from her cupboard on her room and from a small kitchen in the back. As she told of the plan, Marissa had made a substance and both of them thought of a way for Heero to not even know that they were gone.   
  
Marissa smiled as Midii started to cough. It was the sign that it was working. "I'm going to make her drink this tea." She pointed to the tray. "The herbs that you saw me handle on my cupboard are really strong. I've studied their properties and there's nothing dangerous about them when combined. They have the power to cross anything that could have been taken earlier and eliminate the effect. I've also put in another herb which is what I drink to stay awake when I have to."   
  
"Is that what you drank from your cup today?"   
  
"Yeah," Midii started to move. She coughed as her eyes opened wide. Immediately, Marissa ushered the cup and Midii drank with no questions. There were some minutes in which she was drowsy, but then, her strength returned eliminating any sleep in her system.   
  
There was some time before she spoke to them. She was surprised. "What's going on?" She had a weird taste on her mouth.   
  
"We have to leave now," said Relena as she helped her up and into the bathroom. "I put a change of clothes for you to put on. All you need to do is pack the things that you have in the bathroom and anything that you have in the room. We already had everything packed for our flight tomorrow night but we have to hurry."   
  
Not leaving any chances for Midii to talk, Relena closed the bathroom door and she and Marissa moved the tray to the living room.   
  
"You know what to do. Right?" Marissa asked Relena. "I have a copy of the key and after some time I'm going to knock in. If there's no answer, then I'll open the door and wake you up."   
  
Relena nodded as she waited for Marissa to mix another herbs to the mixture. "This will have the opposite effect. Combining it with this solution," she pointed to the cup on her hand. "You'll get sleepy but there will be no different odor or taste. There's no way to say that it's something else but tea." Relena nodded, she paced herself trying to tie the loose ends of what she had to do.   
  
"This won't be easy," she said to Marissa taking the tray from her arms. There were two cups untouched and empty. She just hoped that this would work. Marissa walked to the door with her and opened it. She whispered good luck and saw as Relena moved to Heero's door. Balancing the tray, she was able to free one of her hands for some seconds and she knocked the door lightly.   
  
There was a grunt from the inside and the bed squish. It seemed that Heero had at least complied with trying to get to bed and sleep. Now, if she just wouldn't forget what she had to say and do. The door opened and Heero stared back at her.   
  
"What's going on?" He asked noticing her clothes. She was clothed ready for anything. She hadn't been sleeping.   
  
"I need to have some company," she started pushing him aside and entering. She set the tray on the table and sat herself on a chair beside it. Heero looked at her from the door. He closed it and advanced to her. Now, she noticed that he was only wearing pants. He had taken off his shirt and had no shoes on.   
  
She couldn't help but stare. If she hadn't known better, she would say that she had her mouth open gaping at him. It wasn't everyday that you saw Heero Yuy in just his pants which had the first button undone. She shoke her thoughts and waited for him to seat down at the other side of the table.   
  
"If I don't have at least someone in front of me today, I'm afraid that I won't know what to do," she mumbled as she tried to play her part. It was mostly true. She didn't know where her thoughts were leaning to today and she didn't want to think something that wasn't true.   
  
She waited a moment before doing something out of control. She herself didn't know what to actually do. "Why did it have to be this way?" She didn't know what else to say or ask. Without waiting for a reply, she poured the tea on the two cups. She herself had to drink it. She didn't touch it, she was waiting for him to make the first move although that would be astonish in these circumstances.   
  
"Why are you dressed?" He asked instead.   
  
Relena looked down at her clothes and saw why he was asking. She had on a blouse and a cream skirt. "Did you know that it's already five o'clock in the morning?" She asked him. "I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight and I have to get up in just an hour. Why wouldn't I change sooner?"   
  
Heero continued silent. He glanced at the two coups and at the substance in it. "And the tea?"   
  
"I thought that we could drink something so that it would calm my nerves down."   
  
"You said we, I'm not nervous." He replied.   
  
"I don't want to drink tea by myself if I'm in the company of someone else." She told him putting a cup in front of him and one before her. "You want to drink it?"   
  
He shrugged and tasted it. Finding nothing wrong with it, he took many sips of it having more than half of the cup. He waited for her to do the same. As he stopped and looked at her, Relena took a gulp of the substance and put it down before her. She waited with her hands around it moving. She had to do something.   
  
"Heero, why did you actually come after me?" She asked just like last time. This time, she was going to get an answer even if it was the wrong one. "Just tell me, I'm not running like some people I know."   
  
Heero knew that she was referring to him. He wasn't running from something. He had never had anything and thus, he didn't have to run away. She was the one that left, not him.   
  
"Why?" He saw the determination in her face saying that she wasn't going to yield it. She was going to ask until he gave her an answer and precisely that. He didn't have one that he could actually translate into words. He didn't know what to say and how to say it.   
  
Avoiding her eyes for some time, he closed his eyes as he drank what was left of the tea on his cup. He couldn't place it but something felt wrong. He was cornered. He lifted his eyes and he saw her stare at him. She wasn't going to break the connection.   
  
"It isn't like you to run away Heero," She saw that he was going to say that he wasn't running. "And even if you're going to say you weren't running, you don't have to say anything. You ran from me and what I had offering you."   
  
He didn't know what to say. "You don't know how I felt all those times in which you continued to act the same way. I wanted you to reveal yourself to me Heero." She laughed at something she remembered. "I remember when you fell into my arms after the Marimaya incident. You were exhausted. I cradled you in my arms and held you tight. I never wanted to let go. When you rested your head on me, I felt something inside of me sprout. Then, when you disappeared, I didn't know what to think of myself."   
  
She stopped talking as some of the tea started to settle in. She poured more into Heero's glass and her own. Heero took a gulp immediately. He had to be doing something. "I don't think you know how it feels to be rejected by someone you care for. It's like a knife on your back that you can feel itself twisting inside of you and twisting bringing out more pain. That's how I felt all those years. I'm a person that likes to keep things to herself but I need to get things out. Even I am a human being that has a responsibility that should never by upon a person alone."   
  
She brought her eyes to him. "I am a puppet of the world. It controls me more than I control it. Many people think that I have power over something but I don't. And now, I am a puppet of love too. It plays a cruel hand." She saw him gulp down what the cup had left. Not waiting for her to fill it, he did it himself. "It's not fun to live and deal with a person you care about everyday and realize that he isn't even seeing you as a person. What you want to be seen as. I just want to disappear at those moments. I'm not immune to suffering and you yourself know that. I just thought that you'd realize that I wasn't going to stop caring for you just because you got this idea in your head that what I feel will just pass."   
  
His eyes where the same. She knew him better than try to see something through them. She had tried and knew that there was no way to make him. She tried but couldn't do it. She smiled, her eyes trying to drift close. She was getting the effects of the tea. At least she knew it worked.   
  
"I'm ready to give up on you now," she told him abruptly. "I can't even believe what I'm saying. I've tried. Even though it didn't show, I tried. But, there's something that never changes and I think never will. I just love the way you are and I can't change it." She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I wish that you could see and know what I am talking about. I really do."   
  
Not caring for anything else, she got up and lay herself on the bed. She spread her arms in it and closed her eyes. She wanted to feel the bed. Him, beside her for just a moment. It had a distinct scent already. She didn't want to do anything. She wanted to just lie there and let life take it's course without her. Maybe that would be best for everyone, including her.   
  
Relena had her eyes closed and she felt sleep come on her. The tea was strong on her. She just hoped that Heero would come to sleep too. She needed for this to work. It wasn't anymore for her. She said what she had to but she had to continue this for Midii. How she wanted to wring both of their necks. Trowa's and Midii's. She knew what pride could do and they were an example of it although she didn't know why. Maybe she knew but didn't want to say.   
  
A pressure was applied to one side of the bed. maybe Heero thought that she had fallen asleep and came to lay on a side of the bed for the night. She knew that it was big enough for it so it wouldn't matter. She turned without warning, her eyes open. She got closer to him, her arms in between his chest and her blouse. She put her head on the crook of his neck. She could feel the distinct smell of him. His skin seemed soft to her as she moved by him and it felt warm to the part of her that touched the bed.   
  
She felt him tense. She knew he would feel uncomfortable. "Relax." She told him not moving an inch. "Let us just feel close to each other at least for some minutes." She whispered from her small space. "I want to feel you close to me at least for this time. I'll never get the chance again." Her eyes drifted close and sleep overtook her. Heero heard her breath even out and he relaxed himself.   
  
Trying not to move her, he turned to his side, his head right by hers. Their temples touching. He knew that like this he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway. His left hand came to her cheek and caressed it. He saw her parted lips as she took in some of her air from it. His fingers went to the place as she inhaled some air and he felt the warm air brush his fingertips. He traced her lips and up to her eyelids.   
  
Calmness surrounded him as he saw her there in his arms. He would have given anything to have had been able to do that everyday. But he couldn't. His eyes started to drift away and he knew that sleep would overtake him on the battle that he didn't want to loose. Light was emitting from the curtains and he saw that in an hour the sun would start to appear and light up the sky. It would be over then.   
  
Trowa would get there. Relena would go back to the mansion and he. That was the stopping point. He didn't know what he was going to do. His mind started to shut down and his hand stopped. He placed it over her waist. As a remembrance, he kissed her lightly on the lips.   
  
"I do care about you," he said to her and let fatigue and sleep catch up to him. He didn't need to fear for her again if she was right there in his arms.   
  
***   
  
Marissa entered the room noiselessly. She observed the room trying to find where Relena and Heero had fallen asleep. Her eyes fell on the bed lastly and she held her breath. They were in there intertwined in each others arms. She didn't know what to do. They looked so peaceful with each other in that position.   
  
Saying a prayer for her safety, she moved to the bed and started to look for the vital signals of both of them. She examined their eyes and found what she wanted. They were both out of it. The herbs had taken their effect. Now, Heero wouldn't be able to wake up for many hours. Marissa moved to the door and signaled for Midii to enter the room with the new batch of tea. She hadn't wanted to mix up the one that had already many herbs to begin with.   
  
Midii stopped at the foot of the bed as Marissa instructed her to take the tray back to the kitchen. Midii obliged still casting her eyes on the picture that Heero and Relena made. Was she still going out to the colonies or had she already reconciled with Heero? She'd find out as soon as Marissa would revive her.   
  
Marissa started to work the same way that she had done with Midii. As soon as Relena opened her eyes, she made her drink the tea that Midii had brought and because of the sleeping formula being really strong, she made her drink a second cup. One to cancel the coup that made her sleep and the second to let her stay awake now.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Marissa asked. She knew that combining the two formulas at the same time and short periods of time wasn't smart. She had to make sure that Relena wasn't going to have a seizure or worst. She looked at her vital sings, heart, beats, pressure and her eyes. After making sure that she was okay, she helped her get up from the bed.   
  
"I'm still a little drowsy," Relena replied as she put a foot before the other. She wavered but she still continued. The exercise helped her focus quicker. She looked back at the bed and smiled at the picture that Heero made. It wasn't many times that Heero was for her to see calmed, asleep. She liked it.   
  
Marissa noted her expression and recollected the things and moved out of the room. She felt as if Relena needed sometime alone. It had all gone according to what they had talked. Now, if only the new guy didn't get there sooner than expected then all would be fine. She hoped the rest would go okay.   
  
Relena moved to where Heero was sleeping and sat on the bed. She rested her head in between her arms as it was still moving around. She hoped nothing bad would happen to her because of it. Marissa had said that the side effects weren't dangerous but to be careful of not passing out. She moved her hands to the bed again and closed her eyes for her vision to clear.   
  
She turned and passed her hand by Heero's face. It was as if he didn't feel anything. He was breathing and as if he was dreaming. She brushed some of his locks away from his face and eyes. No matter what she did they always came back. She chuckled at this. Heaving a heavy sight, she got up and stood observing his peaceful features. She wondered what would happen now.   
  
"Bye Heero," she whispered at his ear and approaching the situation, she kissed him on the lips. "You never answered my question." It may be the only time that she would have the chance. She moved to the door and opened it. "Bye," she whispered again and closed the door behind her. Heero grunted in his sleep.   
  
***   
  
Relena meet Midii on the hall as the taxi waited outside. Marissa stood beside her as Midii gave her all they needed to pay for the room. As a tip for her help although she didn't accept it, Relena had put in a bill of 5,000. She had sneaked it in without Marissa ever seeing it.   
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Asked Midii. She still remembered the way that Heero had his arms around her protectively.   
  
"Yes," she said confidently. "Nothing has changed and I don't expect it too."   
  
"Then why are you going?" Midii asked.   
  
"You said you had given up on Trowa and you're still going," Relena pointed out as they walked to the taxi. The man had already put on all of the suitcases on the trunk. "I just want to see some friends and have some days of peace. We have a week and two days left."   
  
"Then, we don't have to worry about them." Midii half smiled.   
  
"No," Midii entered the taxi and moved to the other side as she waited for Relena.   
  
Relena gave one last look at the front of the hotel. Marissa was waving from inside, putting the bolt although it was close to seven in the morning. The sun had already gotten out but it's rays were soft. Giving a last wave at her, Relena entered the taxi and it moved out to the airport.   
  
***   
  
Trowa entered the hotel as the cab dropped him off. He had expected Heero to be waiting for him outside or he might be with Midii and Relena. Trowa entered the door and was greeted by a woman by the desk.   
  
"May I help you?" Marissa asked at the tall estranger. She recognized him by the picture that Midii had of him. So this was Trowa. She couldn't help but smiled. Heero hadn't woken up yet. It looks like he drank what he needed to let sleep catch up to him with all the nights that he hadn't sleep.   
  
"Yes," Trowa went to her. "I have a room reserved here. I'm Trowa Barton."   
  
"Oh, yes?" Marissa acted as if she hadn't even known him. She was really good at this, she said to herself. "Your friend, Heero Yuy, reserved a room here yesterday for you. He has your key I'm afraid." Marissa went to behind her and got the copy of Heero's room. Trowa would have to be the one to wake him.   
  
"This is the key to his room," she told him. "He hasn't gone out of it." Trowa nodded and started to moved to the stairs looking at the number of the room. "It's to the left side sir." She told him. "I don't think you'll be using your room after all. At least not more than a day."   
  
Trowa looked at the number on the key and at the door. It was the one so he entered the key and turned the lock. The door opened and he entered. He closed it and his eyes settled on the bed. Heero lay there, asleep on the bed. He looked around the room and found nothing amiss.   
  
Trowa moved to the bed, setting his suitcase down. He shook Heero by the shoulders earning a grunt from him. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at Trowa.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"It's 8 in the morning and you were asleep," surprise showed on Heero's eyes. "Which room's is theirs?"   
  
"Two to my side," Trowa acknowledged the information and moved out to the room. He found it unlocked and he entered. In it, there was nothing. No clothes, no garments, no suitcases, no Midii or Relena. Trowa was going out the door when the girl from the desk approached him. She had an envelope in her hand. She smiled at him and walked toward him.   
  
"They told me to give you this," she gave him the envelope and turned back to go downstairs to her desk. She smiled as she walked.   
  
Trowa tore open the envelope and opened the letter.   
  
  
  
Hi Trowa,  
  
Heero told me that you would be arriving today and well, I decided   
to write you this. I suspect you know what happened and well, I'm   
afraid that Midii and I must continue with our plans. I've already   
talked things over with Heero so you don't need to worry. We're going   
to be somewhere safe and we'll take care of ourselves. It's time for us to   
spend time with each other and not worry of a sick maniac going behind   
us every minute.   
  
Well, we're off. Midii sends her regards to you and be very careful.   
When I see you again I'm going to ring your neck for the stupidity   
that you both did. God, be really careful.   
  
Congrats of finding us, (although I don't know how)   
  
Relena (She signed her name and Midii bellow her)  
Midii  
  
PS : Tell Heero that I love him and that I love my souvenir.   
  
  
Trowa moved to Heero's bedroom and entered. Heero was on the bathroom dropping water on his face. He saw Trowa's reflection in the mirror. He handed him the letter and let his eyes scan it's contents.   
  
"They're gone."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that's some romance, at least. Well, how was it? I tried to suffice with your requests everyone and I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.   
  
The new bad guy that I mentioned may not be here for the next chapter and it is someone you know. This and the last chapters are the longest ones yet here. The next one is not going to be very long, so I don't know when I'll get it out. It depends on when I start writing it and how things progress.   
  
I hoped you liked my idea on how to leave Heero and the letter was a nice touch, or so I thought.   
Leave your comments please, I want to know what you think. Reviews are welcome.   
  
MS 


	12. Close to the Stars

MS  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I can't believe that I've come this far. I wonder what my mind will come up with next. I have not power over it what so ever. Oh well, let's take things as they come.   
  
Began this on the 11th of September. A dark day in America.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 12 : Close to the Stars   
  
The past four days had been heaven. Midii and Relena had tried to put it all behind by being taken care of by Dorothy. It had been four days since they had left New York on Dorothy's jet and arrived on Colony L6 to one of her houses. Dorothy had been understanding, knowing when to let them have a moment alone, space or when she had to cheer them up.   
  
Having talked it over with each other, telling their plans to Dorothy, they let her manage it all on her clever hands. The relaxing days on the spas, the mall trips and all the night fun was all they had needed to be pulled out of the tragedies that had happened before. It was times like these when Relena was glad that she had someone like Dorothy on her side.   
  
For some apparent reason, Dorothy had made it clear that they were not to talk on the phone through any lines but her own. She didn't want to get them traced to the colony by a simple call.   
  
On the first day, they had contacted Lady Une to tell her what had happened and had learned that Heero and Trowa were whipping everything off in New York about the death. It seemed that they had their hands full with the media problem to concern their selves on coming after them again for some time soon.   
  
On the second day, Lady Une herself had contacted them telling them of Martone having made some changes with his accounts. All of the money had been transferred to another place and they were having a bad time on finding out the lawyer of the recent disease. It wasn't much for Relena that she kept them updated but to Midii. She was still on the case and as soon as she got back, she would have to join in the investigation.   
  
On the other hand, Dorothy kept to herself the knowing that Relena and Midii were with her. She was a little suspicious of the way that both of them had been found by Heero. Quatre called her everyday to see how much time she was going to spend there or how were things going and trying to see if she knew anything about Relena and Midii.   
  
He had said that he had tried to phone her on the number that Dorothy had given him to see if things were going to change in any way and that the phone just rang and rang as if it was completely off. Dorothy smiled inside as she told him to not to worry, she had disconnected it herself as soon as Relena and Midii entered the house. Dorothy wasn't taking any chances.   
  
As soon as they would get confirmation from the airport of the colony, Relena and Midii would leave for L2 to visit Duo and Hilde. There were only five days left until Midii would have to leave for the preparations of the conference. The last week would be for Relena to spend wherever she wanted on the globe. She had postponed the week on the dessert of Quatre's mansion until after the conference that lasted three days of meetings with every representative of each country of the Earth and the colony.   
  
Midii was preparing everything for the flight, making sure that she didn't leave anything behind. Her gun was something that she wasn't leaving out of her sight. It hadn't left her holster for the last four days. She had been cautious since they arrived even though Martone was dead and the threat had diminished. There was something that she couldn't shake off. She remembered that day at the hotel of the caves and feeling someone's constant watch.   
  
She still felt it. It may not be the same person but she felt the watch. It hadn't been the same person that day either. Something told her that this was not over. She didn't know what to do with this. She was paranoid ever since NY.   
  
***  
  
Relena and Dorothy just sat there in front of each other. The silence had filtered the room as both of them just let their eyes wonder over the room and each other.   
  
Relena directed her gaze over Dorothy's face focusing on her eyes. There was something amiss there. She and Dorothy had never been close to each other but she felt that something was holding her back. She didn't know how to arrive at conclusions with only being there for four days.   
  
Dorothy in turn watched Relena. She knew that Relena was a great observant of people and that she was holding something she felt inside. It seemed that everyone was doing that. Maybe this was the time to tell her. They would all know sooner or later. Maybe she would feel better if she told Relena, she reasoned. She would feel better if another person besides herself would know the recent news that she had received a week before. That was mainly why she had left Quatre for four whole days. She wouldn't be able to hold it in front of him.   
  
"How old do you think I am Relena?" Asked Dorothy. She wanted to start somewhere.   
  
"I think, 23 or 24," she guessed. She saw the nervousness of Dorothy's state, she was trying to say something. Relena opened her eyes wider as she tried to remember what had happened on the last four days. A smile grazed her face as she understood her state of nervousness. Who wouldn't in that case? "Have you told him?"   
  
Dorothy's eyes widened as she looked at Relena sharply. "I don't know how?"   
  
"I think he'd be happy," tried Relena to help her. "He cares for you a great deal."   
  
"Oh, I know that," Dorothy smiled at her. She looked down at her feet, her hands massaging her stomach. She just hoped that it wouldn't churn up today.   
  
"Just tell him," Relena attributed.   
  
"It's not that easy," sighted Dorothy.   
  
"Is this why you decided for us to meet here on L6 Dorothy?"   
  
"Yes," she affirmed. "I think it's time for me to have a little guy anyway."   
  
"We're still young you know."   
  
"I know Rel, but it will just be time wasted if you don't take a stand. That's why I admire your attitude. It's good to wait and give time to the person you love but, the more time it takes the less time you'll have."   
  
Relena blushed as Dorothy had put it so bluntly. "Heero stays away because he thinks he doesn't deserve you. You are too high for him to get although I have no idea why he would think that. It's not like he cared what he was when he piloted the Wing Zero and saved humanity from itself."   
  
"I know," Relena groaned. "He's just like a knight but, stubborn as hell when it comes to accept what is put in front of him."   
  
Dorothy nodded. "Talking of Gundam pilots, I haven't had any personal talk with Midii. I take it that Trowa has done something really wrong."   
  
"Hasn't he told Quatre?"   
  
"Not a word," she told her. "He's been wondering because Trowa has been acting strangely for the pass month. Quatre's been trying to get him to say to be able to help but Trowa keeps saying that it's nothing."   
  
"I should say that it is a huge deal." Relena muttered.   
  
"So you know," Dorothy's eyes lit up. "I just hope that he doesn't let anything stand in his way."   
  
"Going back to you," Relena changed the subject. "Do you want to have the child?"   
  
Dorothy looked down to her flat stomach and sighted. "I do, I've always dreamed since I was a little girl of having a child."   
  
"What would you want it to be?" Asked Relena interested.   
  
"When I was younger, I wanted to have a girl, but now.."   
  
"..You'd like to have a son just like his father?" Relena took a stab at it.   
  
"Yeah," Dorothy rested her head on the chair. "I always dreamt of a prince rescuing me and that we'd fall in love. He'd have a white steed and we would ride into the castle."   
  
"The fantasy of when one is a child," Relena reported. "Look at me, I'm a princess and there is no prince that would carry me on his horse."   
  
"You'd rather it be a Gundam, right?" Dorothy smiled as she saw Relena blush crimson.   
  
"Not anymore," Relena breathed in and out to let the color fade from her cheeks. "And then when you saw his blue eyes, everything changed."   
  
"Not too quickly," admitted Dorothy. "When I lay beside him at nights, I press my hands by the side where the sword went to. There's still a mark after all these years and I can't say that I'm really sorry for it."   
  
"You realized too much after you had punctured him," Dorothy nodded silently.   
  
"He smiles at me when he catches me looking at it." Relena smiled at her gesture. "He says that it's what brought us together."   
  
"He's your prince charming," Relena interrupted. She took a glass of wine from the tray on the table and sipped it's contents.   
  
"I'm glad he found me."   
  
"And that's not an easy task," both of them started to laugh at the comment.   
  
"He'll be calling in a few minutes."   
  
"Still asking if you know where I am?"   
  
"Uh-huh," Dorothy got up from her seat and moved to the window on the room. They were on the second floor. "Should I tell him?" She turned around to Relena.   
  
"I don't think he should know by the phone," answered Relena setting her glass down and joining her on the window. "You're going back tomorrow to L4, I think that you should tell him in person."   
  
"I think it's safe to say that he's not going to be mad."   
  
"He's going to faint and then smile like a moron for the rest of the day, that's what," Relena said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I hope his head doesn't hit the floor too hard."   
  
"I doubt it," both girls stared out into the artificial sky of the colony. "I wish I could see the stars from here."   
  
"Me too," the phone rang from a distance. "You got the most sensible of all the Gundam pilots Dorothy, you have luck."   
  
"I know." Dorothy moved out of the room to the main room on the first floor. Relena stood by the window watching out to the lights. Everything was so calm and eerie when it came to it. She shuddered at the image that it reflected, all alone.   
  
She put her arms around herself and moved out of the window. It was too late for her and Heero to start, but she would not let Midii feel alone. At least one of them should be as happy as Dorothy. Thick headed men were hard to break but all she wanted was for them to be happy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter has like no point to it but hey, I had no idea of what to write. I wanted for Relena and Dorothy to have a talk that's been going on my head for so long. Now, I can't believe that I've spent so much time without writing and what comes out is this.   
  
Chapter 13 should be out in less time, I hope.   
  
Let's have a good time on L2. I wonder who the violet eyed, blue haired man is that Midii sees behind the corner of her eyes.   
  
MS 


	13. Moving About

MS  
  
Oi, I hated the last chapter. I can't believe that I wrote that crap. Oh well, you can't always write something you'd like. I hope that it didn't scare you all for good. Still, I liked the talk of Dorothy and Relena although I left Midii out of it.   
  
Began writing on September 15th, hope to finish in less than a week later.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this story or chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 13 : Moving About  
  
Quatre sat thoughtfully I his corporate chair. Something was worrying him. Dorothy was keeping something from him, something personal. He had no way to make her tell him if she was a thousand miles away from him either.   
  
He had racked his brain on the four days of her absence, trying to make any sense to the signs that she had left in him. At least it was a comfort that she hadn't found out that it had been him who had given the idea to Heero on how to find Relena.   
  
Now, there was another problem. Heero and Trowa. There was no way for him to know why. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out why Relena left for Heero to follow. It was evident on every person's eyes. If anyone would catch Relena stealing a glance at him, they would see the intensity on her eyes. The loneliness and protectiveness.   
  
Quatre sighted as he dropped his glasses on the bureau and set the paper down. he rubbed his temples as he turned his chair toward the window right behind him. From there he could see the skyline of every corporate that was on the street. All of the major businesses of the colony were set on the same street and his being the main one which had all the contracts and control of what was to come.   
  
His thoughts shifted once again to Dorothy. He hadn't seen her in over six days. It would be a week in just a few hours. Rashid had said it himself right after she left that she had a troubled mind. He had informed him of the visit to the doctor that she had asked Rashid to do for her and of the call of him that set her out of the colony into some kind of business that was too sudden.   
  
Quatre passed a hand through his locks setting them out of place. He always did that when he was trying to make something go into sense. He should know something that would give him a clue. He just wanted her to tell him what it was on her mind so that he would stop wondering. The doctor call was what made him uneasy. That's what set his mind out of control with her sudden evasion of him.   
  
There was beep by his side, making him turn toward the phone. "Sir?"   
  
"Yes, Theresa?"   
  
"The papers have arrived of the Montero development in Mexico sir, the graphs and reports have also arrived."   
  
"Of course," Quatre gave a deep sight. "You can bring them in and leave them by the table. We still have to wait for Miss Catalonia to approve."   
  
"Alright," there was a click of the receiver being placed and in a minute later Theresa entered with her hands full. She looked at Quatre apologetically and made her way out again to bring the cart that contained the slides and more papers inside.   
  
"Thank you Theresa," said Quatre as she started to make her way out of the room. She lingered a minute as if to ask something but shock her head.   
  
"You're welcome sir," Quatre was left alone in his office with a mountain of papers to look over. Giving up on the ideas of his mind, he groaned at himself and rested his head on the chair. He closed his eyes as they closed voluntarily. The stress and preoccupation was getting to him.   
  
He took a deep breath and let his mind shut down, even for a moment to try to make sense to everything that made any sense right there. His breathing evened as sleep overcame his mind. He dozed off.   
  
***  
  
Sally smiled as Wufei entered her office with the morning mail that had been delivered the night before. he had volunteered to get them for her as she had stayed the day before in the head quarters checking out and keeping guard with the papers.   
  
She had barely had a shower on the gym section of the building and changed into her spare clothes when he entered. She still had her towel on her hair, trying to dry it off to comb it.   
  
Wufei set the papers down on the desk and sat on his chair. He opened his computer and started to work through all of the papers that he had to sort through. Sally had already went through them, now, it was his job to sort them out to take to Lady Une.   
  
Sally sat down on her chair and started to go through all of the envelopes. She smiled as she got the one she was looking for out. She opened it slowly and scanned through it's contents. The last page had a small piece of paper attached. She unattached it and read it's contents.   
  
As if on cue, the door to their office was opened and a girl of about 15. Her red hair reflected her temper and her eyes reflected her mirth. Wufei looked up from his computer to find himself eye to eye with Marimaya Krushranada. She was in front of the door with her hand still on the knob.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting," she told him, her face set on a smirk.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked instead.   
  
"I'm here to see Sally," she directed herself to the older woman. "Did it arrive today?"   
  
"Yes," she answered. "Right on time."  
  
"What arrived?" Asked Wufei to the other two in the room.   
  
"The check for 2,000 credits," Sally simply answered.   
  
"Who's paying you for it?" He asked taken aback.   
  
"I have a new partner on my website," she turned to the younger girl and smiled. "She's found a way for us to get paid 2000 credits per months for advertising from one company."   
  
"You mean for that website of Relena?" He saw them both nod. "But this is just speculation, why would anyone pay to have advertisements put there?"   
  
"What you don't know, Wufei," Marimaya accented his name. "It's that I've changed it's contents. Sally will still control the find and tell part of it but I'll be running another complete part. I've enhanced the site with the schedule of Relena, which my mother gave me I might add. Her appearances, meetings, news."   
  
"And people are paying for that?" He was still surprised.   
  
"Yes," she affirmed. "Now, Sally and I split the check in half and 1000 credits more a month is not that bad." She turned to Sally. "I've talked with the management of the company and he says that his business has been up for over 20% since we've put him on the site. He says that if this is kept up, we'll get more money per month."   
  
Marimaya gave a kiss to Sally, and said goodbye to both of them. She was going up to Lady Une's desk to set her new camp of world wide web.   
  
"This way," Sally informed him. "I'll be earning money for something that only takes me an hour a day to do." Sally opened the door with a bunch of papers on her hands. She was delivering them to the secretaries of the affairs...   
  
Wufei continued to be silent. He wouldn't have believed it for a second. Who knew? "It seems that the woman is smarter than it seemed."   
  
***  
  
Relena and Midii entered the taxi cab and gave him the address that they had written down as Hilde and Duo's house. It was about twenty minutes before they got there. Midii paid the driver and they both got their bags out. It had been a whole two hours of a flight to get there from L6 to L2. It was good that Dorothy had lent them her jet again, she had taken the flight with them and was right now on her way to L4.   
  
Relena prayed for everything to go alright. She didn't want a new surprise to come up unexpectedly and hit her in the face. The cab turned around the curb and started to make it's way out to the main traffic of the main street of the colony city.   
  
Midii smiled as she saw the house again. It had been some time since she had been here and she had to say that it looked just the same. Right beside it was a large warehouse where they kept the most expensive parts of the salvage garage and right behind it was the trail of parts of mobile suits from the war and spare parts of cars and trash that had been left in there.   
  
Both of them got their suitcases and walked to the front door. Midii put the paper inside of her things when Relena rung the bell. There was no movement from inside, or recognition. Relena rang the bell for a second time. This time, she heard a shout from the back of the house.   
  
Midii turned her head to where the voice came and saw that the fence to the patio was open. Relena followed her as they started to walk to the back through the open door. They heard some steps coming toward them and they started to go toward them.   
  
Duo came to their line of vision as he had a towel on the side of his face. He was the picture of the man who had been working on something really greasy as he smiled sheepishly at the two women in front of him.   
  
"Well, look who we have here," he gave a peck on each of the girls cheek greeting them. "It's been a long time since I've seen you both."   
  
"It has," replied Relena as she gave him a hug not caring if her clothes would get some of the grease on.   
  
"Who's out there Duo?" Hilde appeared from behind the house to them. Her eyes blinked as she saw Midii and Relena right beside Duo. "You're here."   
  
"You sound surprised," Midii moved toward her and gave her a hug. "I hope we didn't come at a bad time." Relena gave her a hug right there.   
  
"Nonsense," she kissed them back. "I'm not letting you guys go until we've spent some time together like we never have before. It's time to take some time off and enjoy the life as it is right now. Leave everything to me."   
  
"We hope we're not inconveniencing you two," said Midii to both Duo and Hilde.   
  
"We already have your two rooms ready," Hilde informed them leading them into the house through the back door. Duo took the hint and grabbed a suitcase for each hand. He was glad there were only two, although they were both heavy.   
  
"At least they try to pack light," he told himself as he followed them back to the kitchen. "So how has this been going?"   
  
Relena looked back to him again. "Oh, it's been great. We've spent the last four days on L6 with Dorothy, just relaxing and trying to put the incident behind us."   
  
"Well, you two look great," he said laughing. "No wonder those two are busting their heads off to find you two."   
  
"I don't think that we'll be seeing a lot of Heero," intervened Relena. "I had a heart to heart with him before I left and I made it clear enough for him to understand."   
  
"Relena," Duo interrupted her smiling at her. "I've known the guy as long as you have and it's my notion that he's as thick headed as he seems. When he gets an idea on that head of his, there's no way to turn him back into another."   
  
"He'll turn on this, I'm sure," Relena chuckled.   
  
"I don't think so," Duo moved to one of the seats on the kitchen table. Hilde put a cup of coffee in front of everyone. "Thanks babe," Hilde smiled as she sat down herself.   
  
"I called him this morning and he's more determined now to find you than before."   
  
"I'm not threatened anymore," reasoned Relena.   
  
"I think he's turning around," all of the girls eyes were turned to him.   
  
"What?" asked Relena, trying to make sense of what Duo had just said.   
  
"He's changed," Duo looked up from his coffee directly to Relena. "What did you guys talk about anyway?"   
  
"That's kind of personal Duo," resented Relena diverting her gaze from him.   
  
"Translated into 'None of your business', right?" He didn't get a response from any of the girls. "I kind of have the idea. Anyway, I just hope that he doesn't find you here girls. I like to be living, death doesn't appeal to me that much these years."   
  
"And those are the words of the famous god of death?" Relena tried to sound astonished. "Why, I'm shocked."   
  
"Knock it off," he said playfully. "Trowa is going to see Quatre in these two days."   
  
"Then he'll get the good news," Relena smiled.   
  
"What good news?" asked Hilde interested. Relena looked around the table finding six interested eyes on her.   
  
"I can't tell you but I'll just say that there'll be a new addition to the family."   
  
"Quatre and Dorothy are getting married?" Duo guessed.   
  
"No," Relena responded getting up from the table. "I can't tell you, just wait for the call that might come today or tomorrow. I'm sure Quatre will call as soon as he himself finds out."   
  
"I kind of get the idea," Midii smiled as she saw the pout on Duo's face. He looked like a baby who no one wanted to let go outside.   
  
"You guys are mean," he scoffed at them, crossing his arms on his chest.   
  
"Live with it," Hilde told him as she and Midii got up with Relena. "I'll show you guys to your rooms."   
  
"Thanks, Hilde," replied Midii as they followed her out.   
  
Duo followed them with his eyes as they went up the stairs. He smiled as they laughed at what they were talking. They had no idea how much this was going to hurt him. Heero and Trowa were going to kill him when they find out that they had been staying there for some days and Duo hadn't even told them.   
  
Oh, well. Everything's fair in love and war. He said trying to console himself. If there was only a way to make Heero realize his mistake and Trowa to see what was in front of him. Duo sighted and got up from the table. He had a lot of work to do today and as it seemed, he had no one to help him now.   
  
***   
  
Trowa walked through the streets of New York. He was leaving in just a few hours back to the Preventers Headquarters. With Midii gone, he was in charge of the case of Martone. He just hoped that this would be over soon so that he could go back to finding her.   
  
It had already been more than two weeks of this. He didn't know what to think. Every time that she was at arms length, she slipped away from him. He was going out of his mind. At least he was going to get a small break from this. Some days on the L4 Colony with Quatre may be able to clear his mind away. It was about time that he told Quatre what he wanted. It hadn't been easy with his eyes piercing, waiting for him to say what worried him so much.   
  
Oh, well. He was going to get at least a good talk with his friend. It was time he got concerned with his matters anyway. He had abandoned Quatre for some time and every time they talked, he never let him forget it.   
  
Trowa looked up to the darkening sky. It was nearing the hour for the sun to set to night. Just a little more and it might be that he would be too late to let the sun escape it's cage.   
  
***   
  
Heero barely ever looked out the window of a shuttle. He was on the window seat with no one beside him to torment him with mindless chatter. His eyes were set on the clouds that were above them as the shuttle soared through the sky to it's destination.   
  
He had heard it that night. She had said good bye to him just as she was leaving. He hadn't been able to get up, or summon the force that he needed to open his eyes. It wasn't always that his body didn't react to what his brain was saying.   
  
His suspicions were confirmed of foul play when just an hour before, he was checking out of the hotel. The girl at the desk had smiled at him as he gave her the money for the stay in the room for five whole days. He had signed the sign out sheet and turned around with his bag on his hand. He was about to open the door when she had called back to him.   
  
"Um, sir?" Heero turned back toward Marissa.   
  
She smiled at him as she saw that he was focusing on her. "I seriously hope that the tea was great." Her smiled broadened as she lifted a cup from her desk and drank some herself. "I hope you had a nice rest." She turned from the desk and moved to the door leaving to a room right behind it.   
  
He had never believed that it could have been like this. Relena had drugged him with the tea those nights before. He knew that she had the effects of the drink herself. She had been drowsy at what he had mistaken as a simple sleeping problem. He would have never thought it possible that she would have done that to get away from him.   
  
Now, he asked himself if it had been worth it. All those times, all those years. He had been always there. From the beginning, to the end. It wasn't even ended. It seemed that the epilogue continued to go and go. It was never going to end.   
  
It seemed like a lifetime since she had left. He didn't even know what brought the impulse to get her back in the first place. He knew that she would be back eventually but he still set out to go after her. He now wondered why he would do something as drastic as to try and find her. he had no business to do that if what he wanted was what she had said to do. To put space and let time slip pass them.   
  
He had planned to leave eventually, more like in just some more weeks. He would always be watching in all those places that she always appeared, concentrating on his Preventer work to protect the hard attained peace. Now, he didn't know why he had thought of escaping in the first place. Why?   
  
He remembered her words from that night. She was giving it up. She wasn't expecting him to follow her and he knew that she meant it. Why? A piece of paper came out of his pocket as he opened it to read the last lines.   
  
  
Tell Heero I love him and that I love my souvenir.   
  
  
It was as if she had known. He had also felt it himself. She had given him a kiss just before she had left the room. It seemed that she had known that he had kissed her just some minutes before he, himself had fallen prey to the strong herb tea. He may never know now.   
  
His eyes wondered to the window again, the note still visible in his hands. The sky was blank, there was no way to see any stars. Up there, in space. How long had it been? Everything looked so far from there, there was no way to see pass the white skyline. He was a prisoner of the Earth, it had him in it's grasp. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them as a realization hit him.   
  
Relena had gone to space. She was up there on one of the colonies. The cage was broken from Earth. She went somewhere where she would feel totally safe and free. She desired the times of a normal person that she would never achieve on Earth. Now, where could she have gone?   
  
***  
  
The door to Quatre's office opened. Dorothy entered without a noise to alert Quatre of her presence. It was already time to close, just as she had entered, she had helped Theresa put the papers in order for her to leave. She was now alone with Quatre on the whole floor. There was no one else to intrude if she decided to tell him.   
  
She walked slowly to the chair which was facing the windows. Everything was tranquil. She moved in front of it surprised to find Quatre sleeping, facing the window. The artificial sun was already setting in the sky telling of the change of time in the colony.   
  
Dorothy concentrated on his face. It seemed that he hadn't any sleep at all. he looked extremely exhausted. Theresa had said that he had been preoccupied about something for the past week. He didn't concentrate on his things long enough and his focus was right off in all the business meeting that he had been at. His mind was not in matters of the office.   
  
Dorothy wondered. Seeing as the sun was settling in his eyes, she turned the chair slowly making sure that he didn't awoke and faced it to his desk and the long table for the monthly meetings. She walked to the seat on the end of the enormous table and took her sit. She leaned against it's comfort and knew why he had fallen asleep on it. They were way too comfortable to let a person stay in focus when it needs some sleep.   
  
She leaned her head and let her eyes rest. She was going to wait for him to open his eyes. She may take the time to think to herself. She had to figure out how to say this to the man in front of her. Her mind just needed a way to figure this out and a moment of thinking would help her that way.   
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly. What he noted first was that he wasn't facing the window as he had been when he thought he must have dozed off. He looked in front of him and found himself staring at Dorothy which sat at the other end of the long table. She seemed to be sleeping but it was overruled when she opened her eyes.   
  
"Hi," she whispered. She seemed relaxed in his eyes.   
  
"Hi," he answered. "How was your trip?"   
  
"Fantastic," she said. Her eyes started to wonder through the whole room. A sign that she was trying to say something. Something important or she would just come outright and say it.   
  
"What's wrong?" On the other hand, Quatre wanted the direct approach. He wanted to know what was going on and now. "It's something the matter?"   
  
"Why would you say that?" She asked, knowing that her attitude was giving her nervousness away.   
  
"You're nervous," he stated it. "Plus, Rashid told me of the sudden phone call to and from the doctor which coincidently enough conceded with this little trip of yours to L6."   
  
"Must you know everything?" She asked a little exasperated.   
  
"For what I care about," he told her. He saw the moment hesitation from her eyes. Sighting, he got up from his seat and moved to where Dorothy lay. He moved the chair away from the table and he sat on top of it. (The table, not the chair.)   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Dorothy let her eyes close as she let her self relax on the chair. She was determined to tell him, but she wanted to know of a way for her to say that would seem uncomfortable for her.   
  
"Does it have anything to do with your health?" He asked probing. She knew that he hated doing that but it was his way of finding things out that didn't want to get out of people.   
  
Dorothy nodded. She just hoped that he wouldn't get the wrong impression. She saw the concern swarm into his eyes. He just had a way to express what he wanted with his eyes. She shrunk to the seat even more. God, what had become of her? Just some years earlier and she would have just entered the building, come up to his desk and tell him straight to his face.   
  
"You could say that," she told him after her movement.   
  
"Is it something that we should concern ourselves about?"   
  
Dorothy laughed at herself. Who would have known that she would ever be doing this. Oh, well. She will get this over with.   
  
"I'll just go right ahead and say it Quatre," she saw his gaze fix on herself. Dorothy's hand came down to her stomach as she rubbed it for a moment. It might help her a little this way. She saw his eyes follow the movement on her hands. His eyebrows rose. He was thinking of something.   
  
"What is it?" Quatre stood up from the desk and knelt beside the seat.   
  
Dorothy took her free hand and put it on his. She guided it to her mouth where she kissed it and moved it to her stomach. She pressed it there. "I'm pregnant."   
  
She saw his eyes wonder to her eyes and her stomach. He looked bewildered but unreeling at the same time. He was frozen in his present position. "Quatre?"   
  
Some time passed as he simply let his hand apply an amount of pressure on her belly. It was as if he wasn't there. "Did you hear me?"   
  
The question went unnoticed. "Are you really?" Dorothy couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He had a broad smile and flashing teeth. She had never seen him like that. He looked like Duo with his sheepish smile.   
  
"Yeah," she affirmed it. Quatre moved closer to her. His arms came around her waist as the side of his head pressed against her side.   
  
"I can't believe it," she heard him murmur. He kissed her lower section. His eyes moved up to hers without moving an inch of his body. "I'm going to be a father."   
  
"Yes you are," he heard her say. Quatre remained in his position for a moment longer before he realized that Dorothy could be in a really bad position with him over her.   
  
He got up hastily, bringing her up with him. He placed a hand in his stomach as his eyes continued to watch hers. "I love you," he said, kissing her temple. "This is the best gift you could ever give me."   
  
"I love you too," she said resting her head on his shoulder. They continued in the embrace.   
  
"So," Quatre interrupted the soft mood. "What is it? A boy or a girl?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, I like this. Dorothy is pregnant, Dorothy is pregnant. That's for all of you that didn't figure it out yesterday or whenever the last chapter came out.   
  
This was fairly quick. I had expected more time for this one to get done but well, when I expect to be delayed I finish quickly and when I think it's easy, I don't know what I'm going to write on the paper.   
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. A bad guy will be appearing on the next one, I'm sure. Now, I really have no clue when I'll begin so I have no clue to when it'll be posted.   
  
See you all later,   
  
MS 


	14. Let's Get Kidnapping

MS  
  
I don't know what to write in here. I don't know how much I have to spend on this chapter but I'm making it up with all the things that I was planning on putting on the last chapter. I can't believe that this fan fiction already has more than 12 chapters. I would have never thought that it would be that long.   
  
It's time to start this chapter. Beginning on the 18th of September.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 14 : Let's Get Kidnapping   
  
The news had already made their way through to them. It had already been a day since she and Midii had arrived on L2 and stayed at Duo's house. In the night, the news arrived from Quatre directly. He had called everyone to announce of his coming of father.   
  
Relena smiled as she remember his face expression. He was so happy. His smirk reached from one corner of his mouth to the other. Everyone had been surprised that Dorothy would be pregnant and that Quatre was the father. Not because of their past resentments but because of his ways. It had never been expected of him to have a child out of marriage, but who knew. He would be the first one of all of them to be a father.   
  
Relena turned to the other side of the bed. She recoiled the cold feeling that penetrated the room. On the other side, was Midii's room. Relena knew that she had drank a cup of whiskey with some pills to sleep soundly. She would never sleep since New York if it wasn't because she drank something or took some pills to relax. Relena saw it in her own way that it wasn't that the Martone ordeal had affected her too much, but because of his absents.   
  
Although Relena had been wrapped in Heero's arms at that moment when Martone laid dead on the floor, Midii had just been staring at a miniscule space that never existed in the place and wrapped her arms around her. She had felt alone, with no one to help her or comfort her when she needed just someone to hold on with.   
  
Since that day, just five days before, Midii had been either taking some sedatives at night or drinking some kind of alcohol to let her mind shut down. Relena was preoccupied for her. She had tried to reach her. They were always together now. She laughed with them, participated and even talked as if everything was right but now, she was different.   
  
It was a nightmare. Everything just kept on creeping on her. She had laid the cards down to Heero and folded her hand. He seemed to agree with her so she didn't intend on picking up a fight with him. Now, Trowa... that was different. She had no way of predicting his moves. All she had to do was to look to Midii's eyes and see the absence. How could Trowa be feeling right this moment?   
  
Damn it, Relena cursed herself. She had been such a fool by letting Midii leave New York without seeing Trowa. They should have stayed there, with no way for either of them to escape their own eyes. With what had happened two weeks before, she felt that he really did care for Midii. She knew that he was unexpressive like Heero but when people like Trowa expressed their selves, you certainly knew what was going on with them.   
  
Relena passed her hands through her arms. She was getting Goosebumps and it wasn't even cold. The windows were closed and the blanket was up to her waist. She would never be able to express what she felt right there. Closing her eyes, she willed her body to rest. There would be time for all of this. They would be back for the 26 may Conference in just three days. Calming herself, she let her mind rest from the strain.   
  
***   
  
Duo woke up grumblingly. The alarm clock next to his bed kept on ringing. Duo turned to him and slammed on the off button making the noise cease from the instrument. With the reports of the incoming rain at night by a dysfunction of the colony system, all of the cars that he had out, ready from the day before were by now covered in dirt.   
  
A sudden case of rain that started as a spray announced on the station and then becoming defective as a hurricane was something he didn't have in mind to help him with the dirt that surrounded the salvage yard. Now, with Midii and Relena here, Hilde wasn't going to help him a bit.   
  
As if calling her from his mind, he remembered that he had promised to fix breakfast the night before for all three of them. He didn't want to have nothing on the table when three women got up grumbling at him. Hastily, finding a new force to move about, he recollected himself and moved to get ready and move on to the kitchen.   
  
Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom with his hair combed, his teeth brushed and clean from his morning bath. He was dressed in common clothes. He wasn't going to get out good clothes when he had to move quickly to the back to see the disaster that was form the night before. A normal storm just made him want to hurl with all of the problems that it arose and this one, he just didn't want to think about it.   
  
Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he moved out of the room directly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had proximally ten minutes before Hilde woke up and surely the others would get up with her. Sighting, he started to get out the pan and all of the things that he needed. At least he didn't have to make any juice, he told himself.   
  
Smiling as he set the toaster and started to warm up the pan. He opened the refrigerator and got the orange juice out. Now, today he would have to make more things. He had no idea what the girls ate for breakfast and with there being four of them today, he would have to make double. Good thing that they had gotten everything just some days before.   
  
Putting out the plates and cups, he opened the refrigerator again taking out the eggs, cheese, bacon and the pancake dough. Good thing that they had made the dough in advance. He put everything in the counter and moved to find the utensils for the table. He passed the pan on it's way back and found that it was already sizzling. He could start now. Making sure that everything was in order, he started to pour he egg batter into the pan.   
  
It hadn't seem to take that much time to Duo. He had everything laid out in the table. The toasts, the eggs, pancakes and omelets. He just hoped that they were to their liking. He had finished washing his hands from any odor of cooking when a fully dressed Relena entered the room. She took in the smell and smiled at the table full of food.   
  
"I never would have thought that you would actually cook when you said you would," she told him as she greeted him. She sat down on one of the seats and just stared at all the food in front of her. "You made so much."   
  
"I didn't know what you girls liked," he amended. He sat down opposite of her, waiting for the other two to arrive. "I didn't think you'd be the first one down here."   
  
"I didn't sleep well," she said as voices emerged from the door. Hilde and Midii entered smiling at Duo who just grinned knowing of his own accomplishment.   
  
"Thank you," he added as they sat.   
  
"Now," Hilde interrupted his boast. "Let's see if this is edible."   
  
"I resent that remark Hil," Duo hastily informed.   
  
"You always do," she told him as they all started to eat.   
  
Duo stood up as he finished his portion. Now the girls were the ones that had to do the dishes. "I don't think this is a good day to see the sight girls. After yesterday's unexpected weather I think that it's not going to be pretty."   
  
"What are you going to do for the day, Duo?" Asked Midii as she stood up and started to take in plates and pile them up in order on the sink.   
  
"I have to put everything in order and clean the cars, see which parts I'm missing that I had out and if there was any damage to the works."   
  
"That's a lot," Relena said surprised.   
  
"It'll get finished eventually," he shrugged his shoulders and set himself to go out the back door and start the salvage business for the day.   
  
"Isn't that a lot of work?" Asked Relena concerned as she started to clean after.   
  
"I'll go help him," Hilde replied as she started the water to start the dishes. "A day of cleaning cars is not as boring as it may sound."   
  
"Not with Duo around, huh?" Kidded Relena as Hilde blushed.   
  
"No," she simply replied. Midii started to put everything in place as Relena wiped the table. She walked to the back door and glanced outside to where Duo could be seen. He had his hand in his head sighting. She was sure that it was all that he had anticipated.   
  
Later...   
  
Relena appeared in behind to see what Duo was working on. It had already been some hours since breakfast and she hadn't seen a hair from him in the door. She gasped as she found the state of the cars that were in the back. Duo had managed to clean some of them up as she noticed, hastily because she could still see some imprints of the dirt in them.   
  
He had moved on to projects that she guessed had been more important. Moving cautiously through the yard, she tried to locate him. She moved inside of a garage and found that he was draped in dirt and grease looking over some papers.   
  
"Do you need some help?" She asked trying to not surprise him.   
  
Duo looked up at her. "Not inside," he responded. "A hand on the cars outside, I wouldn't mind those."   
  
"We'll all help," Midii's voice came from behind them. She and Hilde had followed Relena to the back with the same intention.   
  
"It's not a pretty sight girls," Duo amended to the two newcomers.   
  
"We saw them on our way here," Hilde winced. "We'll have them clean for you." Hilde advanced toward the papers that Duo had been looking after. They had some grease stains in them. "I'll take the inventory to see which ones have to be cleaned first. I'm sure that owners will come in some time. It's almost time to open."   
  
"I know," Duo groaned. "I don't expect people to be here at the normal hour but I know that they will came eventually."   
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head," Relena patted his hair. "We'll have everything ready for you."   
  
"Thanks girls," Duo called out as they went out the door. He scratched his hair as he continued to work with today's project.   
  
"We need to change clothes," Hilde lead the girls out to the house. "Wear something that can get dirty."   
  
"And easy to work in," Midii added.   
  
"That's easy," three girls disappeared into the house finding clothes in which to work in. They came out together some time later, each in old clothes that they had found lying around.   
  
"Midii, get the hose," she quickly complied. "Relena, you need to get all the materials. They should be laying around Duo someplace."   
  
"Yes ma-am," she faked a salute and went on her way. Hilde walked toward the cars and saw which ones needed to be cleaned today. By them were a lot of objects which she knew needed some cleaning by their appearance.   
  
Minutes later, the three girls had assembled all the things that were needed and started to clean the cars. Midii hosed them down while Hilde applied the soap substance in them with the help of Relena for the scrubbing. Both of them had a bucket with water in which to wash the cloths.   
  
After spraying the cars with the water to bland the dirt, Midii got a wash-rag herself and started to get the dirt off of the hard to reach spaces in between the conjunctions. Although it didn't seem too good, she was actually enjoying this. Nothing like a hands on activity to get the work out of herself.   
  
After getting everything organized inside of the warehouse, Duo went back to check on the girls. It had been already 30 minutes since they had started with the first car as he appeared from the side. Each of the girls were taking one car and were finishing on drying them up. He whistled to himself as he saw that all of them had five of the cars cleaned. There were only two left that needed to be cleaned.   
  
Not wanting to get them away from the job, he returned to inside the warehouse. Better get a head start for the import that was being sent the next day from the L5 Colonies. He still couldn't believe that after all this time, that there was still scraps laying around space.   
  
"Did Duo just disappear again?" Hilde asked as she turned her back to the car. She had heard some footsteps but didn't look back.   
  
"I think he just came to check in our progress," Relena answered as she dropped some water in her forehead. "Why is it so hot in here?"   
  
"It's the after effect of the raining," Hilde explained to her. "Every time that the rain comes out unexpected like yesterday. There's always high temperature for the next day."   
  
"They should get the system fixed," Midii entered the conversation as she put the rag by the bucket and picked up the hose. It was time to start on the last two cars.   
  
"They are," Hilde and Relena started to walk to her. "It's been planned for some time. It will be in less than a month. They've located the problem, but they need a whole day. They're going to shut down the system."   
  
"Won't that be dangerous?" Relena gasped.   
  
"They think that there will be enough oxygen in the colony to maintain it. The only thing that will be off is that there won't be any light from up there." Hilde motioned to the sky, superficial light that came from up there. "The electricity will still be working, so it's not going to be a problem of chaos."   
  
"Why haven't they mentioned this to me?" Relena asked herself.   
  
"I'd think they would do it right before it's time," Midii told her as she started the hose on the cars.   
  
"Come on girls, less talking more washing," Duo barked, clapping his hands as he appeared again.   
  
"Shut up big mouth," Hilde grumbled as she took the hose from Midii's hand and let the water flow toward him.   
  
"Ah," Duo jumped back at the contact with the cold water. Without a second glance he turned to one of the bucket's with dirty water and flung it at her.   
  
"Duo!" Relena screamed as she and Midii got soaked with the dark water. Hilde had avoided the water and had continued on spraying Duo. "Look at where you're pointing," Relena growled as she took the soaped rag to him hitting him square on the face. Midii soon joined with the buckets full of water that were nearby.   
  
"No fair," Duo shouted, laughing. "Three against one."   
  
"You brought it on yourself," Relena continued to bathe him with the cold water.   
  
"This will teach you," Hilde growled as she took the front of the attack.   
  
***   
  
It had been several days from the return of New York of Heero and Trowa. Closing in any loose ends on the office, they had agreed on a plan that would not fail. A last meeting was all that was needed to close the plan and put it in effect.   
  
"How could you possibly know where they are?" Asked an amazed Wufei. Trowa stood there in his silence. He had never been one for disclosing his abilities.   
  
"It wasn't so hard after I figured out where Relena had gone." Heero entered the discussion. "With a little push of Sally's website and there we had a confirmation."   
  
"Wouldn't they know that this would be the first place that you would look."   
  
"They knew," Trowa answered. "Now it's just a matter of time to get to them."   
  
"I'm moving out of here in just a second guys," Sally's voice intercepted the group. All of the eyes turned to her as she walked from a back door of the room that led to a back room for storage. She was carrying some old boxes on her hands.   
  
"Let me help you with that," Wufei volunteered. He took the box from her hands and followed her out of the little office on her house to the living room. She was taking old things out of her house to donate to charities. Things she didn't use anymore that would be of good use to other people.   
  
"You think she's going to betray us," Heero's calm voice broke the silence of the room.   
  
"She's one of the people that wants you and Relena to be happy," was the stoic response of the silent partner in crime.   
  
"It's almost time to go and put the plan into action," Heero sent a look to the door to see if anyone came. "It's too bad Wufei won't be able to help us."   
  
"He wouldn't have involved himself in this in the first place if he hadn't had to stay here to help."   
  
Heero and Trowa disengaged their selves from their spots on the walls The shadows revealed their determined faces.   
  
"Operation KM is on."   
  
***   
  
"I love you, what more could you ever want from me than that," the man's voice filtered through the atmosphere.   
  
A female laugh sounded through the place. Her eyes were narrowed in mirth at his announcement.   
  
"All I wanted was your money," her cold voice revealed no emotion whatsoever. "Now that I've got it, I've no use for you."   
  
"But," the confusion was clear on the man's eyes. "You told me you loved me," his desperation was clear in his voice. "I could see it in your eyes when we were alone. You could not hide it from me. I saw it as we united our emotions that night before you knew the truth about my financial status."   
  
Her cruel laugh filled the room. "Don't be a fool. I always knew of your money. Always. Now, leave before I loose my patience and never give you your father's legacy again."   
  
"You know what," he shouted at her face, his hands constricted in fists. "You can keep the damn money. If it was enough to make you turn away from me and your love, then it's the worst poison in the world. Keep it as I don't want to be infected with it as well."   
  
A shutting door as it slammed was the only relieve of the cruel scene that had played at the small time. She continued to stare at the door, her gaze, cold and distant, fixed on it as if wanting it to move on it's own.   
  
"I love you too," with the declaration out, she broke down as the tears were finally released. "I will rather renounce your love than see you without any money or your father's own legacy."   
  
Her tears streamed freely around her face, she didn't care what happened now. She had made sure that he would not loose all that he had battled over for all of his life just because of her.   
  
"Because I love you, I want you to hate me."   
  
"Okay, that was really stupid of you," Midii murmured under her breath. She was watching an old movie in black and white that had been salvaged from the 20th century. The small theater was almost all to herself as she let her attraction to the old romantic movies pull her to the old movie theater.   
  
She had spent the last 2 hours trying to figure out the plot, as she always did. The old movies were the ones that really had any meaning at all, instead of the ones with the fantastic story lines that were recent in making.   
  
"Just a really stupid decision you just made," she said to herself. She had seen it all from the beginning and saw the mistake that brought it the climax of the movie. At least that's how it's always supposed to be in the movies. One of the actors has to do something that will bring them together in the end.   
  
She just hoped that this movie wouldn't end with a bad ending. Many of the old movies didn't have happy endings but damn it, she was in the mood of having a happy ending on something, and she hoped this movie did really good.   
  
On the screen, she saw the desperate associate that had the actress at gun point at the cliff. There were way too many cliffs in all the movies of those times.   
  
"Don't even think of laying a hand on her," the actor appeared on the screen, his eyes were concentrated on them.   
  
"Why would you concern yourself with a tramp like her?" The gun came closer to her temple. The scene just gave Midii a slight shiver. Too much like the nightmare in New York. "She's been using you since the day you've met and now," he brought her closer to himself. "She's going to die like the tramp she is right after you." He moved the gun from her temple to the actor's frame.   
  
Her eyes widened. Mal gave a sharp glance toward Luscious direction in apprehension. "You said you wouldn't touch him." Her calmed voice were directed at her holder.   
  
"I lied," his teeth revealed a sinister faint smile that held the future of both of their lives in his. "I've always lied."   
  
"Bye Lucious," the smirk deepened as he started to pull the trigger.   
  
"And here's the part in which she struggles and tries to save his life," just as she had said, the struggle began as before the shot rang out, Mal threw her weight at his arm and led the gun out of the range.   
  
"I'll kill you first if that's what you want," Mal simply moved before him, her eyes cold embers that reflected nothing for no one to see what she was seeing inside.   
  
"No," Lucious moved toward her.   
  
"Don't move," her voice froze him. "It's my time to do something worth to what could save my should from all of the maliciousness that I have released into the world."   
  
Without any more words, Mal extended her left leg and flipped the gun out of her captor's hand. It flew straight out into the cliff's edge. Lucious reached for it but too late, He would never let them reach it. Getting out of the way of Mal's attack, Lucious was confronted with his long time friend, which had turned to be his worst enemy in this.   
  
"Okay, I can't bear to watch," Midii closed her eyes in which she knew was a childish thing to do. She heard the sounds of the struggle, the gun going off and the mindless steps of force to get the struggling person out of the edge.   
  
After she could no longer hear any sounds of struggle or death or something, she opened her eyes slowly. There stood the leading actress and actor. The cliffs edge gave it's mourning sound of the crashing waves and they just stood there looking out into the horizon. The color's of the night turning to day had started to appear.   
  
"I knew better than that," his voice answered her question.   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
He interrupted her words. "I don't care. You're with me and that's all that matters."   
  
"I don't make a really good..."   
  
"Wife?" He interrupted her again.   
  
"That's not what I was going to say," she said impatiently. "Just that..." the realization of what he had said hit her right there. "You want me to marry you?"   
  
"What else would I want?" He said jokingly.   
  
"But after all I've said and put you through."   
  
"I knew better," he silently answered. Holding her closely, he reached into her pockets and took out the miniature ruby out of her closed grip in between the necklace that he had given her the first time he had given her a gift of himself.   
  
"I see you haven't changed," he muttered in between kisses.   
  
"Would you want me to?" She asked laughing with her eyes.   
  
"Not for the world, nothing for the world."   
  
As the credits started to roll by, Midii was already out of the door. She only had some time before she would make it to the stop to catch the quiet bus ride that she was accustomed to taking on the last week. She had been going here for a whole week in routine and all was sorting itself out like always.   
  
She was almost to the last curve and turn when a hand clasped itself on her mouth and immobilized her hands. As an instant reaction, she moved her feet to trip up her attacker but the move was expected. The attacker led her out of the streetlight to the shadows in which a car waited for them. Midii's eyes widened in fear as she wiggled out of his hold. She rather die than let someone lead her into a car like this.   
  
A damp cloth came to her nose and mouth as he uncovered it just in time to press the cloth to her. The moment was gone as soon as she sniffed the content. Her senses were leaving her. She was turned around to her attacker and the last thing she could distinguish was the deep green eyes that stared back for a second before her eyes lost their power of vision.   
  
Trowa, was her last thought before the knockout gas had it's purpose. He was her last thought.   
  
"Trowa," her whisper reached her assailant's ears and a smile formed on his hidden face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am evil, that's all that you would ever need to know. Just who the hell is that person right there? Trowa, or an evil mad-man that wants something from her.   
  
Sorry to all of you for the deep wait... there's no extend to how desperate you all must be to throw me into a closet and not let me out until I have all of the chapters out and this story complete. I can say that I would welcome that if I could.   
  
Well, from what you see at the beginning, I started the chapter on the 18th of September and it's the 6th of December. Almost three months. It's official, I'm lazy.   
  
Oh, well... don't fear. The next chapter won't be that long to be out. I can safely say that it will not go to two weeks before the next chapter is out to read.   
  
Hope you enjoyed this...   
  
MS 


	15. Just Listen, Please

MS  
  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter everyone, again, I'm sorry that it took so much time to get out. This one, I'm sure it won't take so much time.   
  
Began writing on the 23 of December.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 15 : Just Listen, Please  
  
Duo walked through the streets of the happy colony. He moved in a exuberant step, while whistling a tune under his breath. It was well out of midnight to the next day. Merely 3 in the morning and he was out in the errand of picking up Midii which he was sure had missed track of time and had stayed at the old theater with her old movies.   
  
Not caring for the silence that assailed him, he continued with his happy manor. Nothing was going to spoil his day. It had been too good for anything to spoil it.   
  
He turned the corner and walked across the street to the barely lit movie theater which he guessed to be too many years old to be still run. Well, if there were people like Midii in this colony, then he knew how this stayed alive. Although barely as he checked the place with a mere visual.   
  
Ten minutes later, Duo appeared at the door once again. He was deep in thought. He had talked to the working people that had stayed for the night shift but they hadn't seen Midii for well over 3 hours mostly. She had left promptly as the 10 pm feature had ended.   
  
Deep in thought, he didn't notice the walking man that followed him a well 20 yards behind. Duo stopped as the intersection, watching for any incoming traffic and continuing on. Something must have happened to her.   
  
He was about to turn back when he noticed a man behind him.   
  
"Duo," the voice seemed familiar, which usually meant friendly to him.   
  
"Hey," he turned around with a happy face when a flying fist hit him square on the jaw.   
  
"What the hell!" He shouted as he rubbed the sore spot. He knew of one person that hit like that. "Heero."   
  
"Yes," the scrutinizing soldier answered.   
  
"Why the hell are you hitting me for?"   
  
"That's for lying to me," his numb stare was the answer to Duo's silent questions reflected in his eyes.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Relena," a flicker of annoyance reflected his eyes.   
  
"Oh, that," Duo squirmed a little in his place as he saw the way that his comrade's fist rolled into a tight fist ready to strike again in mere whim.   
  
"I'm warning you to not interfere again Duo," the warning tone in his voice said he meant it.   
  
"It's all your fault Heero." The accusation only got a heightened eyebrow to his face. "Don't try to get this all out on me when you were the one that screwed up for more than five years."   
  
"Don't interfere anymore," Heero walked past him in the direction Duo was walking to before.   
  
Duo just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk watching with a close eye as Heero walked a few feet away and stopped as if waiting for something.   
  
"Are you coming?" He asked in his stoic voice.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo said a silent prayer for his life. If Heero didn't kill him there now, or later. Hilde would do the job nicely for him.   
  
They had walked quietly for about a block until Duo remembered why he was out on the streets in the first place.   
  
"Do you know where Midii is?" Duo asked facing Heero. If Heero was here, then that might mean that Trowa was there and Midii was in no danger other than of the Gundam pilot.   
  
Heero's cold smirk was his answer.   
  
"I see you do," Duo managed to get out after that smirk he saw. "She'll be okay, right?"   
  
"You really don't have to ask that."   
  
"I do. I have two worried females waiting for answers to why she is not back."   
  
Heero scoffed at that. "They had it coming sooner or later."   
  
"I don't think so." Duo's remark stopped Heero in his tracks.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Relena really has given out on you, you know." Duo continued walking forward, oblivious that the other man was not following.   
  
"I don't think Midii really has given up hope, but Relena," Duo shook his head in regret. "That girl has it in her head to really stop this."   
  
"I will not give up," the soldier's admission got Duo's surprise face. He would never had thought that he would hear Heero say something like that concerning a person. Especially emotions, which were so down in his scale that they were ran down to the floor and bellow any possible basement.   
  
"What are you saying?"   
  
Instead of getting an answer or evasive from his 'friend', Heero simply asked. "You have always understood a lot about me, have you?"   
  
Duo didn't know where this was going, but he wasn't going to just not say anything. "More than you yourself think I don't."   
  
The admission didn't seem to earn any surprise from the character beside him.   
  
"You, most than anyone else know how much she meant to me."   
  
"Means to you." He cleared up the sentence. "Even a blind person can make out what's going out in between."   
  
"She's all I had to live for."   
  
"We all knew that."   
  
A silence settled other the walking pair. Duo released a sight that he had of hopefulness. Heero had closed up, he wasn't about to start talking now again.   
  
"She talked to me before she left New York," Duo looked up at him, he didn't interrupt anything that he would say. There may be hope for him yet.   
  
"She said she was ready to give me up," his balanced voice trucked a cent lower. "I'm not ready to give her up. I'm too selfish to give her up."   
  
"That's not selfishness," Duo countered on his belief. "Not letting someone go, no matter the reasons if it is as justified as I have seen it from the beginning."   
  
Duo paused. He wanted to see if Heero was going to say something else. He seemed to be waiting for Duo to continue to carry his thoughts. That seemed to be a first.   
  
"You should tell her that. It's easier to just come forth with the truth than evasive answers that will just hang you. Trust me on that. Be forward with what you want to say and don't worry for anything else but what comes out of your emotion for her."   
  
"Sometimes is worth it, to talk to you." Heero spared him a glance, continuing on in his pace.   
  
Duo smiled at his words. "I knew you hanging around me would pay someday."   
  
"I wouldn't say that." Heero's tone sounded a little light hearted than his usual voice.   
  
"Don't complicate matters."   
  
***   
  
Stirring, Midii started to regain some of her strength back to her limbs. Her eyes started to open slowly, moaning at the sour throat that assailed her. She tugged at her arms, feeling a restrain that made alerted her of her unmoving position.   
  
At that, her eyes opened immediately. Her hands were tied behind her back. She moved her hands again, and discovered that it wasn't tied with a rope, but a handcuff.   
  
Forcing it, she took the time to look around the room she was in. She saw by her surroundings that it wasn't a place of bad reputation or moving. The expensive draperies that were around and the carved furniture gave away as much.   
  
She swung her feet, trying to get out of the bed but found that they had been bound together. At least her assailant had enough brains to try to stop her.   
  
As she moved her feet slowly out of the edge of the bed, Midii pondered on what she remembered. All she knew was that the movie had been just like she had expected and that she had been taken from behind and she had fallen prey to the oldest trick in the book.   
  
Oh well, she would have enough time to think about this after she was out of here.   
  
Taking advantage of her sitting position at the bed, she slid her bound hands from her back down to her legs. She slid them carefully not to strain any muscles. It had been way too long since she had been in this situation. She smiled as her hands came to the front. She had finished at least one part of the needed phase to be free.   
  
Glancing at her feet, she determined just which way to go about in disengaging the knots that she knew had been done by a pro.   
  
A creeping shadow appeared through an sliding open door which gave to sound to it's movement. Midii being concentrated on her feet didn't notice the looming shadow that appeared from behind. It just stopped as it waited for her instincts to kick in.   
  
Getting up, Midii left the rope by her feet as she extended her feet one by one. They had been strung up together too tight for her circulation, but the blood would regain it normal flow as she walked out of the room.   
  
Someone help the poor person that had done this. She wasn't in a good mood to be trifled with and he had to come and do this now. She was sure it had been a man. She could remember the frame as he came from behind and dragged her out of the light against his body.   
  
She didn't know why, but she had felt that she had been like that before. A sense of deja-vu. She hated those. Recalling the scenery and picture of the movements, she remembered looking at the face, only been able to look at his eyes as they were the only thing that stood out of the shadows.   
  
Deep green.   
  
Her body grew erect, a sense of danger came. They had been his eyes. His.   
  
But, it was impossible. Him. Here? Now?   
  
One question loomed over all her uncertainties. "Why?"   
  
"I'm sorry I tied you up like that but I wasn't sure that you would still be here when I would be back," the silence was shattered as he spoke.   
  
A shiver rang through her skin as she sensed his approach. A resounding step alerted her of his body moving closer to hers.   
  
"Why did you do this?" Midii couldn't recognize her voice as she spoke. She didn't know where the sound came from.   
  
"All I want is for you to listen."   
  
At that, Midii strung around and settled her glare on him. He wanted her to listen to him now? "I thought all had been said weeks ago."   
  
"Please."   
  
It had been years since she had heard him speak with some emotion in his voice. She was astounded. He was here, and he wanted to talk to her. Well, she had no time to loose by listening to him. She had nothing else to do.   
  
"Talk," she confirmed his wish. "I don't think it will change anything though."   
  
His eyes held other promises. He seemed to know better than what she had just divulged.   
  
"I always knew you were stubborn, but not that much." His tone was amused, but he saw no amusement on her eyes.   
  
"Are you done?" She bit out. "I waited for you to talk to me for more than a month since you last told me that it wasn't supposed to happen. But, if you want me to just sit around and wait for you to get ready, you've got another thing coming. I waited long enough and for what? You ignored me."   
  
"Just listen." Although he was pleading with his eyes, his tone held it in command.   
  
"Talk away."   
  
By a moment realizing was he was going to do, Trowa took a step back and sat down on a chair by the bed. He waited until she had done the same by sitting at the edge of the bed right before him. Her left eyebrow raised in a question of when he would begin. Taking this as the sign to begin, Trowa took a deep breath. This was the moment he had waited for, for many weeks. He had to get it right or Catherine would skin him alive.   
  
"The last time we talked about this, I acted in an impulse to get away from you. You know that I've never been one to be close to the people I care for."   
  
Midii gestured him to go on. She understood what he was saying. No one better than her knew what he was saying. Even as a child he had kept much to himself and the only people that he even considered friends and comrades were his sister and the Gundam pilots he had known on the war.   
  
Others were the consequent people that he meet via the pilots them selves. Still, he didn't show anything outright too much. She had cursed at that. It was one of the things that made it impossible for him to get close to her. He wasn't one to forget the past that he remembered making her be in the ring of enemy once they had meet again.   
  
"I couldn't help but feel that I had failed at being a soldier after that night. Even though you were by me not to be trusted, I had already failed at falling for you a second time."   
  
"You knew that I would never do something to endanger you again." Her whisper almost came unheeded.   
  
"Something inside still held out when it came to you." He responded. "You had still been the first person that I had allowed myself to care for, and you had been the one to betray me. I had been so young, but impressions like that were not forgettable."   
  
Trowa placed his hand above hers and pulled it upwards. Her second one came to the ride which he noticed. He grinned at the picture she made with her hands in handcuffs. Not wanting the other hand to hang bellow, he took it on his second one as well.   
  
"Still you entered and dissolved my resolve little by little." He yearned to take her hands and push her to him. Although she was restraining herself, he could feel her pulse accelerating at her palms. She acted unaffected, but it was as far from the real truth.   
  
"You were again in without my knowing. I realized just after that you had still been there, I had just pushed you out trying to forget of the first person that I had let into myself and had broken my will with her betrayal. I was angry with myself. One because you were once in and two because I didn't know or realized how it had happened. I'm a person that needs to know every aspect of what goes around me. I didn't know what had happened or how it had happened. That's why I pushed you out as soon as I realized it."   
  
"You still hurt me."   
  
"I know," his eyes glowered with a suppressed emotion. "But I realized my mistake soon after."   
  
"Then why didn't you just talk to me?" A silent cry broke through her body. The damage had been done as he had thrown her aside that day. She had still clung to the hope, all these weeks that had passed but he still hadn't taken back his words.   
  
"Pride is the worst enemy of love." Trowa said to her. "I couldn't see myself admit that I had been wrong. I knew I was and admitted it to myself, but saying to you was another matter."   
  
"Are you saying you were wrong to act the way you did now?"   
  
"I am," he sounded desperate. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since that day. You're one of the things that I concentrate on when I have to be doing something else. I took it in the wrong impression as it was a weakness to not be able to concentrate 100% on anything else but you. You were my weakness."   
  
"This still doesn't take the hurt back."   
  
"I know," his grip tightened at her hands. "But, all I want is for you to give me a chance to redeem myself with you. I've taken so much time that I'm afraid it's been too late to ask for you to forgive and try to forget."   
  
"It's not that easy." She mumbled low. She knew that he was saying the truth but, she still didn't know what to say or do.   
  
Sensing her dilemma, Trowa asked for a more precise answer. "Will you forgive me? Yes or no?"   
  
Midii groaned at his determined tone. He wanted an answer now. He was not going to wait for her to think about it rationally and completely. A conversation she had with Relena on the past days came to mind.   
  
~'I've given out on him and proclaim to have handed in my hand. It had been the toughest decision that I've had to make, but yours is different. I had a chance at love but he let it slip through his hands. If he comes looking for you and asks for forgiveness, then it means that he cares. Take the chance and go for it when that happens Mid, letting that chance slip from you will make you regret it for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have known what would happen and he took the chance.' Her tone turned from a fierce passionate to the dejected wanting. 'That's more than I can say for Heero. Don't let him go if he comes to you.'~   
  
Decided on what was to happen, Midii stood up from her sitting position and took his face in her hands. "Don't break my trust in you Trowa. I'm placing it on your hands." At her hearty promise, Midii leaned in closer and joined on a sealed kiss.   
  
He had been ready for it, as his hands slipped around her waist and set her down on his lap. The new angle acquired only gave away to deepening the kiss as they both struggled with their hearts. His mouth opened greedily, as he accepted her offering. It had been way too long since he had her in his arms and he wasn't about to let her go for a long time.   
  
"I love you," he whispered to her opened lips as they broke away. "I won't brake your trust in me with your heart as I myself have placed me heart in your hands again. Don't break it, please."   
  
"I'd never dream of doing it." She responded at his prayer.   
  
Taking her mouth again, he let the moment take them slowly over. The time passed slowly on, as Midii's energy started to deplete. Sleep was wanted. She placed her head on his chest and burrowed her arms right around his neck. She snuggled in deeper, tranquility emanating from him to her.   
  
"Rest awhile," Trowa murmured to her soft hair. He felt her fight to sleep. "I'll not leave you alone again."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so I'm really sorry that this is so damn late. A whole month and I thought it would take me only two weeks to write this. Many things happened since the last time I uploaded the chapter and that's what delayed this. Please forgive the tardiness and I hope you're all still with me.   
  
I think the next chapter will not take so much time to write. But it all depends on when I begin, not when I finish. I'll try tomorrow but... problems at home might not permit me to.   
  
I would like to wish you a really belated Christmas and a great new Year. 2003 will bring more of my stories out in here, so I hope it will be a great year for me and for all of you too.   
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL   
  
Next chapter : The next day with Trowa and Midii and the confrontation with Heero and Relena.   
  
Wait for it please...   
  
MS 


	16. I Want You With Me

MS   
  
This chapter is one of the hardest to write. I don't know why, but I feel it.   
  
Began on the 19 of January of 2003. Ok, so later than expected, but I hope it won't be long 'till I finish but there's only this chapter and one more. Maybe two but I don't think so. Well, that's enough rambling from my part... go on reading please.   
  
This is one of the hardest confrontations that I will ever do. It's been so hard to write this chapter that I don't know how good it is or not. I really hope and continue hope that you like it.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Chapter 16 : I Want You With Me   
  
The sun rays invaded the close quarters as the artificial light of the colony started to announce the day atmosphere. Relena flinched as the brightness moved about her and settled at her eyelids. Her hand flew automatically to her face, in an effort to keep the light away from her face but to no avail. She was already waken, to try to gain sleep again would be hopeless.   
  
Seething her eyes open, her figure grew rigid as she remembered what had kept her at the couch the night before. Why hadn't they woken her up? She was sure that Duo had come in last night. Had Midii returned with Duo the night before? That might account to why they had left her to sleep in the couch.   
  
Levering herself from the couch, she straightened her back. Sleeping on that thing was like playing catch with a five year old hyper kid.   
  
She noticed the comforter that laid on the floor as she stepped on it. Someone had put it on her without trouble. Going up the stairs she walked to Hilde's and Duo's room. She knocked lightly to see if there was something she should know. Not hearing a response, she parted slightly the door and slipped her head in a fraction.   
  
She glanced at the bed for a moment and found it empty. They weren't in the room. They should be outside then. Relena went to her room and changed her clothes getting ready for the day. She walked to the kitchen and spied some eggs and bread. She was extremely hungry.   
  
As she closed the refrigerator door, she noticed the pinned note at the middle of it's white surface. "No one's home Relena," she read. "We went out to buy new parts and Midii is with a friend she meet yesterday. That's why she wasn't back at her usual time." She took the note in her hands and reread it. At the bottom was Hilde's signature.   
  
That accounted for Midii's disappearance and of course of she being alone. Now, Relena realized that she had nothing to really worry about. Well, she was alone now, so she better make the best of it. She placed the note on the counter and reached for the juice. She placed the bread on the toaster and started to get the frying pan ready to make the eggs.   
  
As she waited, she glanced once again at the note and found that there had been a PS. It was in another handwriting. Duo's, as much as she could actually tell.   
  
"PS : I really hope that you find the day interesting. Make the best of it. Remember that you're going back tomorrow princess. Keep your knight in check." There was a silly face right beside the comment and Duo's sign at the bottom.   
  
"What could he have meant?" Relena asked herself. She was puzzled to find that at the bottom.   
  
As she puzzled over the strange message, the frying pan began to smoke. The eggs were hopelessly too done for anyone to try them or even see them. Relena grimaced as she placed the pan on another part of the stove and cursed her wandering mind.   
  
"I hope you aren't going to eat those." A voice from behind commented. A shadow appeared behind her still form.   
  
* * *  
  
Sometime in the night, they had made it to the bed. Midii had no recollection of it whatsoever. Shutting her impending thoughts again, she brought her body closer to Trowa's for it's comforting warmth.   
  
His arms shot automatically to her waist, securing her to him. Midii released a sigh of relief, knowing that she was right where she wanted to be.   
  
"You want to get up," his voice filled the room.   
  
"I don't think so," she released a waking yawn. "I'm still a little tired."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
Trowa let his hand wander to her face. He placed it on her cheek and moved the hair that sprawled all over her face. "For the sleepiness."   
  
"Oh," she remembered the sleeping drug that he had used for her to loose consciousness.   
  
"It's already seven," Trowa disentangled his arms from her and got up from the bed. He placed a quick kiss on her temple and started to walk to the bathroom.   
  
Midii's eyes followed him as he took off his socks. His white shirt closely followed and he unbuttoned the first two of his pants. She noted his lazy movements. It was a contrast of how he always was. Rigid, straightforward and menacing. She liked him like this better.   
  
She heard the bathroom faucet start and his movements inside. He emerged only five minutes later, with his pants quickly fastened and in place. He picked up his shirt and moved to the door.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Going to get us something to eat," his eyes cornered hers. "I'll be back soon."   
  
"OK," she said as he disappeared and the door placed shut. Taking the chance of being alone, she quickly pulled the sheets out and ran to the bathroom. She rushed through the whole process, knowing that he would be coming back sooner than she would expect.   
  
"I brought some clean clothes from the spares that you left in your apartment," he walked through the door of the bathroom with them. "I didn't know if you would need them, but here they are."   
  
"You're a lifesaver," Midii breathed in a deep breath. "Do you have a spare towel?"   
  
"In the closet," he walked out to the closet while Midii examined the articles he had brought over. They would do. "Get ready," Trowa said as he handed her the towel. "I'll be waiting for you at the lobby."   
  
"But," she got confused. "Where are we going?"   
  
Trowa stopped before crossing the threshold to go out. "First we're eating, then, we're going to give Duo and Hilde a visit."   
  
"Visit?"   
  
"Yeah, we're all going to be at his house at nine." He seemed tentative. "That'll be enough time for him to talk to her."   
  
"I'm supposed to leave today," Midii realized. She had almost forgotten about her job.   
  
"I have it all ready," Trowa dissuaded her problem. "Relena will be leaving tomorrow and meet you in a week at the conferences."   
  
"Is it going to be alright?"   
  
"He's not going to mess this up."   
  
* * *  
  
He continued to advance without thought while Relena could hardly move from her place. So that's what Duo had tried to say. What was Heero doing here anyway?   
  
Well, she had nothing to worry about anyway. Everything was already said and done. She could be civilized to him, she had always been anyway. Just because their relationship would never change, didn't mean that he wasn't still her friend.   
  
She smiled at his appearance. He was never going to change.   
  
"Came for a visit?" She asked as she replaced the cooking oil and took now four eggs from the refrigerator. "I never knew you came to see Duo at this time of year."   
  
"I don't do normally."   
  
"Oh," she moved along the kitchen taking the toasts out of the toaster and placed two more in. She settled them on the kitchen table and watched the pan securely.   
  
"Want to sit down?" She asked watching him from the corner of her eye. What could he be up to?   
  
"Thanks," he obeyed her wishes. He settled on the chair closest to her and placed his eyes on her every movement. It was unnerving.   
  
"Eggs?" she placed a plate in front of him.   
  
"Alright," he accepted her invitation. Relena placed the two toasts on his plate and put the newly made ones on her own plate.   
  
"They'll be in a moment."   
  
Silence prevailed at the kitchen. The only sound were the frying eggs which she expertly moved on the pan. She seemed content with her job at the kitchen. She seemed to really enjoy her time in front of the stove. Something he had never noticed.   
  
She placed two of them on his plate and the remaining two on hers. She sat herself across from him and waited patiently for him to try them.   
  
Knowing that she was waiting for it, Heero took the first bite out of the first egg and swallowed. He saw her eyebrow arched majestically. She was waiting for a comment.   
  
"Nice," he mumbled as he took a bite out of the toast.   
  
Her eyes rolled. "Coming from you that's a high complement." She mumbled in reply.   
  
"Sorry." He apologized.   
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as she took a gulp out of her juice. "I know you're a man of few words."   
  
His complexion changed.   
  
"It's not a bad thing." She knew that he had taken it as an insult. She didn't know why it appeared to face him though. He never cared before. "You're always to the point and straightforward. A good quality."   
  
He knew that she was trying to amend her previous comment. Her face was to her plate and a small blush was present on her cheeks. She felt embarrassed.   
  
"Don't worry about it," he muttered while finishing the breakfast on his plate. "This was actually really good. I didn't know you liked to work on the kitchen."   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I like preparing food."   
  
"It's more than that." Heero said. "I've known you for years and there are a lot of things that I don't know about you in reality."   
  
"It happens."   
  
"But, I should know." Relena's eyes narrowed as she continued to watch him. Something was definitely up.   
  
"Why are you here Heero?" She wanted to know right now.   
  
"I'm here because I want you with me."   
  
"What?" She was taken aback. He had spoken with a firmness in his tone that showed he had his mind made up on the subject.   
  
"I'm not going to let you go Relena." He clasped his hand on top of hers from across the table. "I'm too selfish to let you escape from my life."   
  
"Newsflash Heero," she slipped her hands away from his and crossed them at her chest. "I was never part of your life."   
  
He shook his head. Part of him knew that she would act like this. The other part of him had prayed for it not to happen.   
  
"Maybe you didn't realize it Relena, but you were."   
  
"Not in your heart Heero," she placed her hand at his cheek. "Never in your heart." She released a depressed sigh, leaning closely to her chair.   
  
"You were always in my heart. Ever since you found me that day. At the beach." His head turned sideways fixing his eyes on an unknown point. "Ever since then you were always on my mind. Every time I fought, you were there to haunt me. When I stole Wing Zero and tried to destroy everything, including myself in the colony, it wasn't Quatre what pulled me out. It was you. You stopped me."   
  
"At least I had a part in your life," a small smile graced her features.   
  
"You'll always be a part of my life. I can't let you go now. I'm too selfish for that."   
  
"It's not really selfishness if the person is willing to stay Heero," Relena tried to clear. "But I still don't understand you."   
  
She turned to him, her eyes narrowed and cautious. She looked like a completely different person from what she had appeared weeks ago before she had left. He felt her tighter in, with danger sweeping out of her.   
  
"You had all this time. All this and not even a sign." He knew what she was going to say. "How do you expect me to receive you with open arms when you finally decide to run on my direction."   
  
Her tone was firm, demanding.   
  
"You finally turn back, but right after I made the resolution to keep away." She stood up from the table and took the dishes from his place and hers. She piled them on the sink and opened the faucet to let the water run in with the dirty dishes.   
  
"You know how hard this is for me Heero. It was so hard from the beginning. You were right there, and yet you were too distant from me. How do you expect me to accept these words of yours?"   
  
The question was laid on the table. It was time for him to start explaining what she wanted. If she didn't get the answer that she was looking for, he knew that she would not back down from her decision. This was too important for her to make any indulgences.   
  
The water had stopped. She stood right before him, with her back turned to him. She was waiting.   
  
"Heero," her voice broke the silence once again. "I feel too much for you to just lay my heart down on the line. I've worn it in my sleeve for most of the last years and I'm beginning to see that it doesn't pay off."   
  
She turned to him completely. "I have to know what I'm getting into. I'm not going to step blindly into this." She didn't even know how to call what was being discussed. "I have to know what you want. What you are going to offer and if it's going to be worth it in the end."   
  
"I don't know the future Relena," Heero mumbled as he heard the question.   
  
A smile broke on her sullen face. "I know. I'm not asking for the future." She advanced to his upward position. She stood one foot away from his erect frame, with her head held high. "All I want to know is," she placed her right hand on her heart. "Is if I'm going to have your heart as you have mine."   
  
Heero watched patiently at her hand. It rose and fell as she took each breath. He knew how much she was putting into this. Not knowing any other way to do this, he took her left hand in his own and placed it before his own heart. While his left hand held hers to his heart, his right hand covered her own.   
  
Their heartbeats closed together. The tones came serene, frantic, serene... anticipation. Everything was there.   
  
"I told Trowa once that to live a good life, you have to follow your emotions." Heero tried to relax his own beating heart. All the training and preparation for the war had not prepared him for what he had to do next. He would never be able to control himself like the perfect weapon he was made to be.   
  
"I'm following what they're telling me now." He leaned in, his forehead touching with hers. It was a caress, felt small but vibrant. They stared into each others eyes as if searching. Heero for hope and Relena for a sign. "I hope it's not too late for me to finally realize what I want from life."   
  
"You want me for your life," she repeated his last sentence. "Why?"   
  
"I don't want to live without you. This weeks have proven how easily I could loose my chance at my and your happiness. Out happiness."   
  
"Ours," she merely mouthed.   
  
"I won't let your slip away from me again Relena," his tone was firm. It was in determination with a mind made up. He was just waiting for her.   
  
Releasing a whimper, Relena threw her arms around his neck. He cradled her head at his shoulder, in the same comforting way he had done a week ago. The force of her releasing suffering, took the strength out of his legs. They sagged and fell slowly to the floor. They were seated, rocking back and forth.   
  
"I love you Heero," he could have missed the words, but he picked them up as she held in tighter to him. "Please," she pleaded in between her tears. "Don't let me go."   
  
Reluctantly, he placed a kiss on the crown of her hair and whispered to it. "I wouldn't be able to bear it." He tilted her face up, his finger playing with the nerves of her chin. "You mean too much for me to let go."   
  
It had to have been the right thing to say at that moment because her eyes shined, the tears that marked her face no longer mattered. Without hesitation, Relena arched up, letting her mouth meet with his halfway.   
  
No kiss like before had been like this. Neither one would have ever imagined it. There were no longer things held back. Their souls were opened to each other to probe and see. All the barriers that had been up before, collapsed as both of them gave each other as an offering.   
  
This was the offering they made for this love.   
  
A kiss to their souls.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so this is a little cheesy at the end. I particularly hate these kind of scenes but damn it, I wanted to write this. I really hope you liked this chapter.   
  
This was the hardest one to date. It's too hard to try to keep Heero's character in check while you want him to convey the emotions that you know he is hiding deep inside.   
  
Thanks to all who are reading this, and no, this is not the finish. There's at least another chapter coming out which would be the epilogue.   
  
It will take place three weeks later, when the May conferences are in their final part.   
  
Don't know when it will be out, but I think it will be fun. All the couples and characters will be present... let's see me juggle all of that in there. HA!   
  
Hope to see you all soon,   
  
MS 


	17. Epilogue

MS   
  
Here it is people, the epilogue to Ask Me To. It's going to be three months to when I really came with the idea, but it wasn't until later that I actually posted it and wrote over the first chapter.   
  
I want to thank all of the readers that have been with me on this. You don't know how much this actually means to me. All your reviews, jokes... I thank you all.   
  
Go on over and read this. This is the end...   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
  
  
  
Ask Me To   
Epilogue   
  
"Is this line clear?"   
  
"Yes," Midii almost shouted to the connection. This was the fifteenth time that he had asked. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Heero Yuy was concerned and paranoid. Scratch concerned, just paranoid.   
  
"Don't mind him babe," Duo laughed to his connection link. "It'll be all over after today."   
  
"I hope so," Midii sighted. "These three weeks have been murder."   
  
"Hey," Wufei's sharp voice interrupted them. "This is not a private link. Back to work."   
  
His link turned off. Duo snorted.   
  
"Put the guy in charge and he thinks he's the emperor of the world."   
  
"I heard that Maxwell," Wufei appeared right behind him. Duo jumped as he heard his voice. "Go check sector 13 Maxwell," a smirk was displayed on his face. "On the double."   
  
"13?" His voice quivered. "No, anything but that."   
  
"Don't worry Maxwell," Wufei's smirk widened. "Dorothy is already there to give you a hand."   
  
"Dorothy?" His voice cracked.   
  
"You better go before he assigns you there for the whole day," Sally's voice entered their ear pieces.   
  
"Right away," Duo hightailed it out of Wufei's way.   
  
Wufei stood there a little baffled. He turned dangerously around. "How come he's always doing what you say without protests?" He demanded.   
  
"I'm a woman," Sally replied battering her eyelashes. She laughed at his expression. It had been worth it.   
  
"But..." Wufei stuttered. "I'm his superior. He should be listening to me and complying to my every command."   
  
"Sally," Midii's voice was heard again. "Can't you just kiss him so that he'll shut up?" There was a humorous tone on her plead.   
  
"Dismissed."   
  
"Yes ma'am." Midii giggled and signed off the frequency.   
  
"You know," Sally walked up to him. She placed her communication link on the table over the papers and took Wufei's off. "That's not a bad idea."   
  
"What are you doing Sally?" Wufei's stern gaze was fixed on her actions.   
  
"I'm going to kiss you senseless." She whispered before settling her mouth on his.   
  
* * *   
  
"I think she got your message," Mark whispered to her.   
  
Sylvia's face began to twitch, which wasn't a good thing. Being a politician did require that she keep face and emotions out of the arena, but this was just too good.   
  
Her face cracked and she laughed. She would have never thought that Wufei would succumb to that little setup. Ha, fixing people up was as easy as figuring them out.   
  
From around them, people directed their eyes at her personally. Instead of feeling a little embarrassed and coughing it out, her smile widened and her laughter was harder to control.   
  
"Simmer down in here," Steven Genti muttered to the pair.   
  
"Sorry dad," Mark whispered to him. "It was my fault."   
  
"This is not the time to charm girlfriends," his father hissed back.   
  
"I was not charming her," Mark muttered forcefully, his embarrassment obviously showed.   
  
"Don't worry," Sylvia's hand covered his. "I'm sorry."   
  
"You don't have to apologize Sylvia," Steven smiled at her.   
  
"Now I see. You get mad at me and not her. She was the one laughing and getting all the attention." Sylvia thought he was whining.   
  
"Not as much as you are now darling," she replied to his comment on a sweetened tone that made him glance up to the other people around them.   
  
To his surprise, most of the people seemed to be interested on what they were whispering than what Relena was saying. Not even being invisible would make the mortification stop. Up from her place, Relena seemed to not notice, but he knew that she had. She winked at him as she continued on with her speech.   
  
"Nice going Genti," Trowa's voice filtered through the earpiece he was wearing.   
  
"Shut it Barton," he quickly retorted but was too late. Trowa had skipped the frequency to continue with his orders.   
  
"Hush Mark," Sylvia hissed. "Talk later."   
  
He grumbled under his breath. Sylvia could have swore that he was grumbling about dumb Gundam pilots and their screwed up love life. Well, she couldn't say anything better for his.   
  
* * *   
  
"Those two really make a great couple, you know," Hilde whispered toward Midii. They were looking the exit scene of Relena after she finished giving up her speech.   
  
"I know," said Midii to her companion. "It's so hard to believe that they had known each other all of their lives and never knew of how they felt for each other."   
  
There was a silence in between them for some time. Hilde and Midii made sure that the hallways were properly lit and that all the doors were carefully locked. There couldn't be no surprises at all.   
  
Sometimes, they even had to chase reporters that had sneaked into the place on past times. Now, it seemed that this time all was clear with no intruders.   
  
"I'll be glad when this is all over with," Midii stretched her arms. "Then I can finally get back to my usual job and not this frantic security."   
  
"We were selected because we are the best." Hilde stated it as a matter of fact.   
  
"I know," Midii checked the back of her preventers pants to make sure that there was nothing in them. "It's still exhausting."   
  
"Better than sector 13," both women exchanged a knowing glance and laughed at Duo's predicament.   
  
Sector 13 was the name for the kids center. Most of the senators and representatives brought their children and sector 13 was one of the biggest centers of the whole building. Now, for all the things that were going on, being a guard in there was hell.   
  
"Hope he fares well," Midii sighted. It was almost time for the procession. She would be glad when this was all over with. "It's time for us to go back."   
  
They retraced their steps back to the beginning. They were part of the caravan that guarded Relena from the room until she entered her car. They stopped by the inside platform and waited for her to finish her speech. Heero was by the curtains by them, waiting patiently for the political charade to end.   
  
"Remember Cath," Trowa's arms slipped from behind her.   
  
"Yes," Midii smiled. "I promised to do it."   
  
"You aren't too tired are you?" Trowa asked concerned.   
  
"No," she put his mind to rest. Well, she had volunteered but she didn't really mind to help.   
  
"I'll be waiting," Trowa placed a farewell kiss on her hair and slipped away the same way he slipped in.   
  
Hilde watched quietly the closely affair of her two friends. "Is he always this amorous now?"   
  
"I don't have to answer that." Midii answered without haste of preoccupation. Well, the smirk on her face gave away the answer. "You will be attending the show, won't you?"   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
  
* * *   
  
All had gone according to the outline that Relena had made out earlier for all the conferences that she had been in. All the decisions, all of the problems, the discussions... all were a part of her life.   
  
Well, she was back to being what she was, but at least now she didn't have a stoic bodyguard who watched from the shadows and never even talked back.   
  
After leaving the last conference, everyone had retired. Some of the representatives and senators had left Brussels already on account that they needed to get back to their respective countries and homes. The three weeks had been murder on her.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" His voice shook her out of her thoughts. He always had that effect on her.   
  
"These weeks," now it was her who was giving the short answers.   
  
"Anything interesting," Heero approached. He had the thin gold necklace in his hand. It was bare, she noticed. What could he have done with the cross that had been there.   
  
"Where's the cross?" She asked.   
  
"On your jewelry chest." He answered. He walked up to her and slipped the chain around her neck. He fixed the clasp and moved a piece on the chain up to the front.   
  
Her eyes centered on the piece of jewelry and gasped. Her hand flew to it and held it carefully. Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy.   
  
"It's my promise to you," Heero united his hand with hers.   
  
She smiled of happiness but she still said what she needed from him. "I don't really need a promise Heero," she said still breathless from the piece of art which held her future so delicately. "All I need is you."   
  
* * *   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the circus owner announced with great pride. "It's time to see the defying laws of gravity." He stood aside, the circus tent growing dark by the lights being moved toward the new spectacle, and it's players.   
  
The light beamed at the raised trapezes which were completely still high up in the air. On one side were Trowa and Catherine on their usual attire, while on the other stood a costumed up Midii. She was wearing an outfit similar to Cathy's with the exception of the colors and she wore half a mask, covering the right side of her face. Completely the opposite of Trowa's own.   
  
Catherine and Midii both waved at the crowd from their places, passing as though they were on a photo shoot. They looked at each other for a moment and with a nod from Catherine, they were off.   
  
Both took the bars and left their platforms. With the force of the descend, they swung through the air with an agility of a flight that seemed natural. As they swung just once on, they let go of the bars, pirouetting on the air and gripping each other's bar at the opposite side.   
  
No matter how many times the crowd saw it, they were still mesmerized by the act. It was simple, still complex with the human life that it was risking. In a single second, the life could be lost, the tragedy following. That was part of the act though, the exhilaration of defying death and everything was part of what they were after.   
  
Catherine put herself on a sitting position on the bar, hanging upside down, rocking the trapeze to still go on it's flying path with the force that was needed. Midii simply stayed on her position, still swinging up and down, increasing the tempo for the necessary impulse she would need.   
  
As she saw Catherine's trapeze advance toward the meeting point, she threw her body weight toward her own and circled through the air three times before her hands latched onto Catherine's awaiting own.   
  
Everyone's attention was focused on them, so most of the people didn't see Trowa jump toward the swinging trapeze as it came back toward him, reaching it and swinging back.   
  
All eyes still on Midii, she elevated her lower body, plastering her feet on Catherine's back. With all the times that she had done this, she still couldn't shake the fear that came at this point. She had less than five seconds to make it to the bar and stand up on it.   
  
Both women formed a circle bellow the bar, their sweat sweltered and grasped by their clothing.   
  
Midii swung her upper body on the arch of Catherine's back and reached upwards for the ropes. She grasped it and quickly moved away from Catherine's back. One person would only take so much. She spread her feet apart, making sure to not touch Catherine's own.   
  
At that same time, Trowa swung himself toward Catherine as it seemed, but the trapeze was swinging on the other direction.   
  
The crowd gasped as he swung half into the air and flipped on his back and fall to the middle of the stage. What they hadn't seen was the elevating pole that was in the middle of the arena, it had been elevated to the height that was needed for the number to be done in it. It was also wide enough for Trowa to land on safely.   
  
He landed on his left foot, carefully extending his arms and leg to steady himself over it for a second. Then, stood perfectly straight on it while the crowd clapped and whistled to the stunt he had just played. He gave his normal bow and prepared himself for the next part.   
  
Up on the trapeze, Midii kept it in rhythm while Catherine prepared herself to get off it. Still, she needed to grasp the blade again with her hands, her body now the opposite side of the other bar, which had completely disappeared from play.   
  
While Trowa prepared himself, Catherine swung backwards toward the second trapeze which had appeared in full swing, with no person on it. She caught it after circling the air on the same manner as before. Catherine's trapeze then was elevated up high in the cape, making it's disappearance for one last time. She waved from her place at the people before completely disappearing from the stage.   
  
Well, here came Midii's part on all of this. She couldn't believe that she had actually volunteered to do this. Well, he had asked her but, she still couldn't believe that she was going to imitate him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself by lowering herself to the blade and swinging her body to acquire the agility she needed to complete this whole thing like it had been planned. Trowa waited peacefully from his own spot, he had chosen to practically disappear from the whole act and only do part of the fundamentals.   
  
Releasing the blade, she replicated Trowa's move from before, but she had to have more precision. He had to land on a platform, and although small, it was still a platform. She had to land directly on his shoulders.   
  
The crowd didn't know how it was possible for it to be accomplished, but they clapped as they both stood balancing one another on the beam. Trowa on one side, while Midii was on the other. Each one had only one foot on the frame, but their hands intertwined to help each one not to loose step.   
  
It had happened before on the exercises and this time, there was no soft spot to land if a mishap was to happen. They reached for each other masks with their free hands and dislodged it from their faces. They glanced at the crowd once again, each bowing their heads at them.   
  
The beam began to lower, each of his occupants remaining at ease. The applause was deafening to them, but it was gratifying.   
  
Midii just hoped she never had to do something like that again. She had too many exhilarations in her life already to want any more.   
  
* * *   
  
"That was great!" Exclaimed Relena as she entered Trowa's trailer. Catherine was in the middle, taking off Midii's make up with ease.   
  
"Thanks," Midii's eyes widened a little as she felt her tender hands. "But I don't think I'll ever do that again."   
  
"Don't say that," Catherine reprimanded of the younger woman. "You're a natural up there."   
  
"I might be that," Midii accepted. "But I'll stick to shooting bad guys."   
  
Duo whistled as he entered the immense room. He had never really been inside one of those. Clothes and more clothes were mounted everywhere, each color more outrageous than the last one. And the other half was covered with mirrors, the make up and the chairs to be seated.   
  
"You seemed to be having a lot of fun up there." Hilde joined them with Sally by her side. They too were observing the costumes for the circus employers.   
  
"It's why we do it," Trowa emerged from one of the rooms. He was already undressed from his clown clothes, and had changed to his own after taking the well deserved shower.   
  
"I for one, I'm glad it's over with," Midii put in her two cents of the conversation. She was already ready to leave to her hotel. She had spent the three weeks in between the rehearsals and the conferences and now that they were both over, she was taking her well deserved sleep and rest.   
  
"We'll see you back in L2 in three weeks," Duo said good bye to his friends as Midii, accompanied by Trowa, left the trailer.   
  
"We too have to go," Relena said as she glanced at her watch. "I have a plane to catch in less than 20 minutes." She kissed each of her friends and accepted their good byes lightheartedly. It was back to the life of politician, but with some new adjustments.   
  
Heero simply followed her into the limousine that stretched on. Inside, she curled up to his chest and closed her eyes.   
  
* * *   
  
"What are the assignments for us now," Trowa placed his finger on Midii's floor number. The elevator hummed mechanically as it began to make it's way upwards.   
  
"Just to relax this weekend but report back to the Preventers early next week." Midii responded. She moved her shoulders in circles, appeasing the sore muscles that had settled in after the whole scene.   
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" Trowa blustered out as he took her in his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He seemed to be in a playful mood.   
  
"Not today," she replied slowly. Where had that come from? She wondered.   
  
"Well, I love you a lot." He said simply. He guided her through the floor to her door, getting her key card and placing it on the scanner.   
  
"I love you too," she took the card from his hand and slipped it on her jeans pockets. She reached in, gave him a satisfying kiss on the mouth and opened the unlocked door.   
  
"Aren't you inviting me in?" He asked amused just before she closed the door.   
  
"Oh," Midii finally realized what this was all about. He wanted to be invited in, but he never needed an invitation. "Why?" She asked curiously.   
  
"This is how the rules are played," replied Trowa, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "Well, are you?"   
  
Midii's eyebrow shot upwards. This was new. Definitely new. She took a moment to think of what could be going on and shot him a smirk.   
  
"I'm not sure," she replied, her voice sultry. "Why don't you ask me to?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm not really good with endings people... so sorry for the really lack of imagination that I have just displayed in front of you.   
  
But, I really hope you enjoyed reading the parts that had actually some plots into them.   
  
Thanks to everyone out there who's been reading since the beginning and has remained with me through all of these months. You're the reason that I continue writing.   
  
On to another news... The new project that I've taken out is really big on my agenda as I see it. I've undertaken a partnership with Moon Star, and we will be re-writing her story, Real Dream, now with a new title and a new plot. The first chapter will be out on the 16th or the 17th. It's a Midii and Trowa fan fiction... with all the other pairings thrown in for good measure. I don't think you'll be disappointed with the results.   
  
Dream of Me : An assassination plot. Midii has been thrown in the middle of it with no idea on how to make sure that her new acquired friend doesn't die at the hands of the plotters. But, what about her own demons? She'll have to face the past at the moment that she needs to concentrate on the future. Trowa wants answers... and he'll get them. No matter the cost.   
  
A real good bye to all of you now,   
  
MS 


End file.
